The mess i made
by bellaisa91
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermione beginnen nach einer längeren Pause ihr sechstes Schuljahr. In Hogwarts treffen sie auf Draco Malfoy, welcher scheinbar ein dunkles Geheimnis in sich birgt. Doch Hermione wäre nicht Hermione, wenn sie dem Geheimnis nicht auf die Spur gehen würde. Und was beinhaltet noch gleich die Prophezeiung? HG/DM
1. Prolog

_Hallo ihr Lieben, wie schön, dass ihr vorbeischaut. Das hier ist meine aller erste ff und ich hab mich gleich an eine Dramione herangewagt. Bitte seid nich zuuuu kritisch mit mir :)_

_Also ich habe mir gedacht, dass alles mit Musik mehr flair und Stiel hat (ist bei Filmen ja auch so) und deshalb gibt es immer wieder mal Links zu der passenden Musik um sich gleich noch besser hineinversetzen zu können._

_So, jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem Prolog :)_

_Bussi bellaisa91 :D_

**Prolog**

watch?v=iZP3tzZZ5Qo

Stille. Erdrückende Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet und umhüllte alles was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Dichter Nebel kroch am Boden entlang, sodass man kaum erkennen konnte was vor einem war. Man konnte kaum seine eigene Hand vor den Augen sehen. Panisch blickte er sich um. Wo war er? Wie lange war er schon hier? Und wie zum Teufel war er hier her gekommen? Er ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts, versuchte sich an den glitschigen Wänden vorwärts zu tasten. 1, 2, ein dritter Schritt, ein Rasseln ertönte, welches dem Jungen das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren ließ. Was war das? Er blickte sich wieder um, konnte wieder nichts erkennen. Zitternd blieb er stehen, wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Nicht einen Millimeter. Sein Herz raste und es fühlte sich so an als würde es ihm gleich aus der Brust springen.

Warum wusste er nicht mehr, was passiert war? Das einzige woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, war die Mysteriumsabteilung, in der er und fünf seiner Schulkameraden am Ende des 5ten Schuljahres eingedrungen waren um eine Prophezeiung vor Voldemord zu retten. Und das war´s. Danach war alles schwarz. Hatte er sie retten können? Wie waren sie entkommen? Waren sie das überhaupt? Was wurde aus den anderen? Er strengte seinen Kopf noch mehr an, doch nichts wollte ihm mehr einfallen.

„Na los! Mach schon. Sei nicht so feige. Du musst hier raus!" Immer wieder versuchte er sich Mut zuzusprechen doch so richtig wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.

„Such einen Weg hier raus…oder die anderen…oh Gott! Bitte lass es den anderen gut gehen!" Langsam machte er noch einen Schritt….Nichts geschah.

„Hallo?" flüsterte er in einer Lautstärke, die nicht einmal er selbst richtig hören konnte. Der Nebel wurde dichter, die Luft kühler und feuchter.

„Hallo? Kann mich jemand hören?"

Er wagte noch einen Schritt und wieder war dieses erschreckende Rasseln zu hören. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch plötzlich merkte er, dass er sein rechtes Bein nicht mehr heben konnte. Er zog wie wild daran und das Rasseln wurde immer lauter.

„Eine Kette! Ich bin an einer Kette gefesselt!" dachte der Junge voller Angst und versuchte trotz des Wissens dass es zwecklos war, seinen Fuß von der Kette zu befreien. Sein Atem wurde schneller und lauter, sein Herz raste weiter und dann plötzlich…konnte er es hören. Das was er hoffte in seinem Leben nie wieder hören zu müssen, was ihm jedoch jede Nacht in seinen Albträumen verfolgte, das was er einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängen, geschweige denn löschen konnte. Es hatte sich so tief in ihn eingebrannt, dass er es überall erkennen würde.

Reflexartig hielt er seine Ohren zu doch es nutzte nichts. Das kalte, entsetzliche, grauenvolle Lachen wurde immer lauter, bis der Junge glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Auf den Boden gesunken und hin und her wippend versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken, nur nicht an dieses entsetzliche Lachen.

Und dann war es wieder still. Zu still. Er sah erneut auf, doch nichts hatte sich verändert. Alles war wie zuvor. Dunkel, kalt und neblig. Doch nein...etwas war anders! Diese Kälte…sie war nicht normal. Diese Kälte schloss ihn richtig ein und plötzlich wusste er womit er es zu tun bekommen würde.

„Dementoren" flüsterte er.

Sein Feind wollte ihn schwächen. Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass sein Gefangener auch nicht die geringste Kraft hatte sich zu wehren.

Und dann ganz unvorhergesehen hörte er eine Stimme: „Herr! Ich habe Nachrichten! Gute Nachrichten . Sie werden Ihnen gefallen!"

„Diese Stimme kenne ich! Ich kenne sie!" dachte der Junge und versuchte etwas vor zu robben. Die Kette machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und schloss sich nur noch fester um sein Bein, sodass er Aufschreien musste.

„Ist er das?" fragte die helle kalte Stimme mit einem Anflug von Vergnügen.

„Ja Herr! Wir hab…Ihr habt es geschafft mein Lord! Ihr habt ihn endlich bei sich! Er gehört Ihnen großer Meister!"

„Sehr gut Wurmschwanz! Das hätte ich dir nie im Leben zugetraut, nach all den Schlamassel in die du mich gebracht hast! Aber sei´s drum, sei´s drum! Er ist hier und das ist alles was Zählt!"

Der Junge erschrak. Konnte es sein? Konnte es wirklich sein? Er in den Händen von Lord Voldemord? Angekettet an eine kalte Kerkermauer? Umzingelt von Dementoren, die seine schlimmsten Albträume immer wieder aufleben ließen. Sollte es wirklich so enden? Und dabei hatte er es doch immer mit Mühe und Not geschafft ihm zu entwischen. Doch noch nie war er ihm in einer so aussichtslosen Situation begegnet. Und jetzt? Was würde jetzt geschehen? Würde er jetzt wirklich dem Tot in die Augen schauen müssen?

„Nein! Niemals! So leicht werde ich nicht aufgeben!" dachte er und tastete blind nach der Kette an seinem Fuß um sie wenigstens ein wenig zu lockern, doch nichts passierte.

„Du Idiot! Du hast einen Zauberstab. Schon mal daran gedacht?" Hastig zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Gürtel.

„_Lumos_" murmelte er und an der Spitze des Zauberstabs breitete sich ein Lichtkegel aus. Doch es war zu spät. Er stand bereits vor ihm und blickte ihn mit diesen eiskalten roten Augen an.

„Harry Potter!" zischte er. „So sieht man sich wieder." Und bevor Harry Potter reagieren konnte, hörte er nur noch „_crucio_" und sah einen roten Lichtblitz, bevor alles um ihn herum wieder Schwarz wurde.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	2. Eine wahre Familie

„Harry! Harry wach auf!" Hermione hatte ihn etwas unsanft gepackt und schüttelte, was das Zeug hielt.

„Komm schon, es ist nur ein Traum!"

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sofort verstummten seine Schreie. Doch nicht für lange, denn er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war.

„Hermione? Was…wie…ich…Wo bin ich? Autsch!" Harry hatte sich aufgesetzt und verspürte plötzlich einen Stechenden Schmerz an der Seite sowie in seinem Kopf.

„Beruhig dich Harry! Ich geh und wecke Mrs. Weasley! Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!"

„Aber…" doch Hermione war bereits zur Tür hinaus.

Harry blickte sich um. Ja er war im Fuchsbau. Aber wie war er hier hergekommen? Der Dunkelheit nach zu urteilen war es ca. 6 Uhr morgens und er lag allein in Rons Zimmer. Langsam versuchte er sich wieder in eine etwas aufrechtere Position zu setzen doch bei den stechenden Schmerzen sackte er gleich wieder zusammen.

„Harry mein Lieber! Du bist wach!" und schon hatte sich Molly Weasly auf ihn gestürzt, drückte ihn leicht an sich und drückte ihm dicke Schmatzer auf die Wangen.

„Du glaubst ja gar nicht was wir uns für Sorgen um dich gemacht haben! Normalerweise rede ich ja nicht so, aber diesen Muggeln gehört wirklich mal ein Fluch aufgehalst! Ich …ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben…"

„Ähm…Mrs. Weasley…ich verstehe nur Bahnhof…ich…wie bin ich hergekommen? Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry verdutzt. Das einzige woran sich Harry noch erinnern konnte, war sein Bett in das er geschlüpft ist um sich schlafen zu legen.

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr erinnern?" fragte Hermine etwas besorgt und wechselte einen Blick mit Mrs. Weasley. „Mitglieder des Ordens haben dich die ganze Zeit natürlich überwacht. Und…dann haben sie einen reißen Krach gehört…Ich weiß selbst nicht genau… Remus sagt dein Onkel wäre ausgerastet und hätte dir eine Verpasst. Dadurch bist du dann die Treppe runtergestürzt…ja…sie haben dich danach sofort hergebracht obwohl Dumbledore es ja vorgesehen hatte, dass du dort bleibst. Molly hat dich dann zusammengeflickt und du hast 3 Tage am Stück geschlafen."

„Du hast dir ziemlich heftig den Kopf gestoßen und hast dir 3 Rippen gebrochen, die sind aber gerade dabei wieder zusammen zu wachsen. In ein bis zwei Tagen solltest du wieder fit sein." Schloss Mrs. Weasely.

Harrys Kopf voller Informationen konnte nur ein schwaches: „Danke" hervormurmeln.

„Der Schlaftrank den ich dir gegeben habe war anscheinend sehr stark. Ruh dich doch noch etwas aus. In einer Stunde komme ich und hole dich zum Frühstück. Du musst schnell wieder aufgepäppelt werden. Man könnte ja meinen du bekommst bei den Muggel gar nichts mehr zu essen." Schimpfte sie und verließ das Zimmer nicht ohne Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben zu haben.

Hermione setzte sich langsam auf Harrys Bett.

„Wie …fühlst du dich?" fragte sie behutsam.

„Ich…keine Ahnung…Ich glaub ich kann froh sein, dass ich mich an nichts erinnere."

„Ja…Ach Harry wir hatten ja solche Angst um dich! Wir wollten mehr Kontakt zu dir und dich sehen, aber es war einfach nicht möglich! Jegliche Eulen werden abgefangen und kontrolliert! Keiner traut sich vor die Tür seit… du weißt schon…und…ach wir wissen noch nicht einmal wann Hogwarts wieder geöffnet wird! Dumbledore will uns einfach nichts sagen und noch ein Jahr ohne Hogwarts halte ich nicht aus!" Hermione seufzte und nahm seine Hand.

Nein. Noch ein Jahr ohne Hogwarts würde auch er nicht mehr aushalten. Harry murmelte etwas von wegen noch etwas ausruhen, doch in Wirklichkeit waren seine Gedanken schon längst abgeschweift.

Seit jeder wusste, dass Voldemord zurück an der Macht war, trauten sich niemand mehr seine Kinder in die Schulen zu schicken. Somit war Dumbledore gezwungen Hogwarts bis auf weiteres zu schließen. 1 Jahr war nun vergangen, in dem Harry abgeschirmt von der restlichen Welt im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 vor sich hingammelte. Einzig die kurzen Besuche und die Briefe von seinen Freunden und den Weasleys hielten ihm am Leben. Ohne sie, da war er sich sicher, hätte er es nicht geschafft.

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Prophezeiung wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Immer und immer wieder hallte sie durch seinen Kopf um ihn auch ja schön daran zu erinnern welch eine Last auf ihn gelegt wurde. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft Ron und Hermine davon zu erzählen, geschweige denn, was letzten Sommer passierte.

Der letzte Sommer…Nein! Er durfte sich jetzt nicht daran erinnern! Nicht jetzt! Harry wurde unruhig, sein Herz fing an zu pochen und sein Atem ging schneller. Aber es half nichts. Die Bilder waren wieder da. Vermischt mit jenen aus seinem Traum.

Harry biss in sein Kissen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Versuchte die Bilder zu vertreiben und sie durch ein anderes zu ersetzen. Durch ein ganz bestimmtes…doch es half nichts. Alles war wieder da. Voldemort, die Todesser, selbst Sirius schlich sich in seinen Kopf, nur um jedes Mal wieder durch den Schleier zu fallen.

Der Schwarzhaarige war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte wie langsam die Tür aufging und leise jemand auf sein Bett zukam.

Ginny Weasley kniete sich vor seinem Bett auf den Boden und nahm langsam seine Hand.

„Harry?" fragte sie behutsam und holte Harry somit aus seinen erschreckenden Gedanken. Harry zuckte leicht als er aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen wurde und blickte Ginny leicht erschrocken an.

„Oh ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken…" sagte Ginny und blickte ihn liebevoll an.

Harry bemerkte einen sanften Druck an seiner Hand und so umschloss er Ginnys mit seiner.

„Nein…das…ist schon ok…" erwiderte Harry leise.

„Ich bin froh dass du endlich wieder hier bist…Mum hat mir gerade verboten herein zu kommen. Sie sagte du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen…Aber…ich dachte vielleicht möchtest du etwas Gesellschaft haben?"

Harry versuchte sich erneut aufzusetzen, ließ es jedoch gleich wieder bleiben als eine neue Schmerzenswelle ihn durchströmte. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er noch gar nichts gesagt hatte.

„Oh…ok dann werde ich mal wieder gehen..." Ginny wollte seine Hand loslassen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Nein! Nicht…ich meine…das musst du nicht, ich…hätte gern etwas Gesellschaft"

Ginny lächelte und machte es sich auf dem Boden etwas bequemer.

„Du siehst immer noch müde aus" sagte sie. „Versuch doch noch etwas zu schlafen…wenn du etwas brauchst dann…bin ich da. Ich wecke dich wenn es Frühstück gibt."

„In Ordnung" murmelte Harry. Seine Augen waren längst wieder geschlossen. Doch jetzt wo er nicht mehr allein war, blieben die schrecklichen Bilder fern.

„Schön dass du wieder da bist." Flüsterte Ginny erneut. Und genau das mochte Harry so an ihr. Nicht dass sie es schön fand dass er hier war, sondern dass sie keine Fragen stellte und auch niemals wie viele andere sagte dass es ihr so schrecklich leid tät was ihm passiert war. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er wieder ein, jedoch nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass Ginny ihm über sein Haar streichelte.

„Oh Harry! Du bist wach! Na los setz dich. Und schön aufessen!" und schon wurde Harry von Mrs. Weasley auf einen Stuhl, direkt vor einem Berg Pfannkuchen gedrückt.

Hermione und Ginny waren gerade dabei ihre riesigen Portion zu verdrücken als Ron, Fred und Georg sich zu ihnen gesellten.

„Na seht mal an wer wieder unter uns weilt!" sagte Georg.

„Er ist von den Toten auferstanden! Welch` Wunder!" fügte Fred hinzu worauf hin die Beiden einen strafenden Blick ihrer Mutter kassierten.

„Es ist auch schön euch wieder zu sehen!" antwortete Harry und kippte etwas Ahornsirup über sein Frühstück.

„Hey Kumpel! Schön dass du dich wieder mal blicken lässt!" Ron klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und ließ sich dann neben ihm auf einen Stuhl falle, wo er sofort einen Teller Frühstück serviert bekam.

„Wir dachten schon wir würden dich nie mehr wieder sehen!"

„So schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los Ron. Keine Sorge!" antwortete er und begann langsam zu essen.

Mrs. Weasley ließ ihren Zauberstab schnippen und im nu erstrahlte die Küche im neuen Glanze.

„Hört mal alle her bitte!" sagte sie und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben Hermine nieder. „Wenn ihr zu Ende gefrühstückt habt, möchte ich, dass ihr alle nach oben geht und erst wieder runter kommt, wenn ich euch hole!"

„Aber Mum!" unterbrach sie Ron mit vollem Mund. „Warum dürfen wir bei den Treffen noch immer nicht dabei sein? Wir sind bereits Volljährig, bis auf Ginny natürlich und wir haben doch auch ein Recht zu erfahren, was los ist!" Grimmig stopfte er sich gleich noch eine Gabel hinterher.

„Ich weiß Schatz, aber…Dumbledore hat mich gebeten dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr außer Hörweite seid! Er…hat Neuigkeiten und… will sie zuerst mit uns besprechen bevor ihr sie erfährt!"

„Wenn wir sie sowieso erfahren, dann können wir doch gleich hier bleiben!" erwiderte Ginny, auch wenn sie wusste dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Molly Weasley konnte man nicht so einfach umstimmen.

„Ach mach dir nichts draus Ginny." Sagte Fred. „Wir werden sowieso alles erfahren!" und er zwinkerte.

„Keine Langziehohren!" polterte Mrs. Weasley los und strafte Fred mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Hatten wir doch gar nicht vor!" riefen die Zwillinge, mussten sich aber ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Keine Langziehohren, keine Spionageschnüre, Spürnasenwanzen, Mikrofonzauber und keine Aufnehmbleistifte!"

„Ist klar Mum!" sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Und KEIN Lauschen an der Tür!

„Ach Mum! Jetzt hast du uns erwischt!" schmollte Fred. „Toll, jetzt müssen wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen."

„Da glaubt man mal ohne Magie weiter zu kommen und was ist? Nichts da, schon wieder erwischt!" murmelte Fred, worauf alle anderen lachen mussten. Selbst Hermine fand es irgendwie komisch.

„Ist doch halb so schlimm, wenn wir etwas länger warten müssen." Meinte Hermione. „Besser spät als nie."

„Und außerdem war es doch sowieso von vornherein klar, dass Dumbledore mal wieder alles verheimlicht." Grummelte Harry und legte seine Gabel weg wobei er versehentlich Ginnys Hand berührte. Schnell zog er sie weg, spürte jedoch ein leichtes Kribbeln an der Stelle an der er sie berührt hatte. „Ok? Was war das?" fragte er sich im stillen. Er wagte es nicht seinen Kopf zu Ginny zu drehen und schaute deshalb zu Ron.

„Zauberschach als Zeitvertreib?" fragte Harry seinen besten Freund.

„Klar!"

Nach dem Frühstück verschwanden Hermione, Harry und die 4 Weasleys sofort nach oben, um keine Diskussion mit Mrs. Weasley führen zu müssen. Fred und Georg verschanzten sich in ihrem Zimmer und keine 3 Sekunden später begann es daraus heftig zu knallen, als würde das gesamte Haus in die Luft fliegen. Die Zwillinge waren immer noch der Meinung in so dunklen Zeiten könnten die Leute Lacher gut vertragen. Zwar gingen sie nicht mehr in den Laden da es viel zu gefährlich wäre, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab ihre Waren an Kunden zu verschicken.

„Ich finde es irgendwie toll, dass Fred und Georg ihr Sortiment immer weiter vergrößern!" fing Hermione an. „Nein Ehrlich!" fügte sie hinzu, als Ron sie skeptisch ansah.

„Und seit wann denkst du so darüber? Ich dachte es sei für dich Zeitverschwendung Scherzartikel herzustellen!"

„Also…eigentlich…eigentlich finde ich es bemerkenswert…ich meine es steckt so viel Arbeit dahinter…und…so etwas ist bestimmt nicht einfach!"

Harry, Ginny und Hermione ließen sich auf die Betten fallen während Ron sein Schachbrett hervorkramte.

„Was glaubt ihr wie lange es dauern wird, bis wir wieder nach unten können?" fragte Ginny die gerade gelangweilt zusah, wie sich eine Spinne von der Decke abseilte.

„Schwer zu sagen" erwiderte Harry. Dumbledore neigt dazu seine Erklärungen ziemlich ausschweifen zu lassen…also…ich rechne mit…2 Stunden?"

„Na dann lass uns die Zeit mit Schach vertreiben" erwiderte Ron und baute das alte Schachbrett zwischen sich und Harry aus.

Während Ron und Harry sich ein brutales Schachspiel lieferten, hatte Hermione ihre Nase in ein dickes Buch gesteckt und blickte nicht einmal auf, als Harrys Figuren schreiend vom Platz gezogen wurden. Plötzlich klappte sie mit einem lauten Seufzer das Buch zu und ließ es neben sich auf das Bett fallen, woraufhin sie alle erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wieder nichts! Man könnte meinen alle wichtigen Bücher darüber wurden vernichtet um ja alle Beweise aus dem Weg zu räumen!"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Na ich meine die Prophezeiung, was denn sonst? Seit einem verdammten Jahr recherchiere ich darüber und was bringe ich in Erfahrung? Nichts! Ich hab alle Bücher durch. Angefangen von Wahrsagerei, bis hin zu „_Prophezeiungen zum selber machen_". Ich hab selbst die Bücher von Trelawney durch und das soll schon was heißen!"

Ron, Harry und Ginny starrten sie an.

„Du recherchierst seit einem ganzen Jahr schon?" fragte Harry entsetzt. Insgeheim war er doch sehr froh, dass Hermione, die schlaueste Hexe die er je kennengelernt hatte nichts herausfinden konnte.

„Aber natürlich! Wir müssen vorbereitet sein! Ich meine…der ganze Orden hat von dieser Waffe gesprochen. Selbst Sirius und…ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn wir dieses Rätsel gelöst haben, wir auch wissen womit wir es zu tun bekommen werden. Harry…du musst doch irgendetwas wissen, das uns weiterhelfen könnte. Selbst der kleinste Anhaltspunkt kann nützlich sein."

„Ich…nein ich…hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich es selbst nicht weiß! Ihr kennt doch Dumbledore…er…und seine Geheimnisse…" versuchte Harry sich rauszureden, konnte dabei aber niemanden länger in die Augen blicken. Doch glücklicherweise schien es keinem der drei aufzufallen.

„Vielleicht ist Dumbledore deswegen hier… Vielleicht meint er es ist endlich an der Zeit alles über diese Prophezeiung preiszugeben…" jedoch klang Ginny nicht recht überzeugt.

Ron wollte gerade etwas einwerfen, als Mrs. Weasley nach Harry rief.

„Na dann wollen wir mal" sagte dieser und stand auf, was ihm die drei anderen gleich taten. Hermine und Ron waren gerade aus dem Zimmer gegangen, als Ginny Harry zurückhielt.

„Du weißt doch was…richtig? Über diese Prophezeiung" Ginny sah ihn fragend an und bei diesen Augen konnte er einfach nicht lügen.

„Ich…also..." er brach ab.

„Ich werde ihnen nichts sagen. Keine Angst!" erwiderte Ginny und zog ihn dann hinaus aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe runter.

Als die 4 die Küche betraten, sahen sie, dass sich viele Mitglieder des Ordens versammelt hatten. Nicht nur Molly und Arthur Weasley waren da, sondern auch Tonks, Remus, Harid und Professor McGonagall. Und natürlich, nicht zu vergessen, Albus Dumbledore saß am Ende des langen Tisches. Alle begrüßten sich herzlich, doch Harry merkte recht schnell, dass alle angespannt wirkten. Hagrid zupfte nervös an seinem Bart, Professor McGonagall rieb sich die Augen und Molly Weasley hatte ihren Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Selbst Mr. Weasley sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Als sich die Neuankömmlinge gesetzt hatten, begann Albus Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Harry…Ich finde es schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht!"

„Ja ähm… Mrs. Weasley hat mich wieder zusammengeflickt…" sagte er. Aus irgendeinem undefinierbaren Grund war er sehr nervös. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sämtliche Ordensmitglieder grimmig dreinblickten? Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären, jedoch wusste er eins. Lieber wäre er in Rons Zimmer geblieben.

Dumbledore nickte leicht, dann setzte er fort: „Du weißt ja, dass seit du 17 bist sämtliche Schutzzauber im Ligusterweg zusammengebrochen sind?"

„Ja sir.." Harry konnte noch immer nicht erahnen worum genau es ging.

„Jedenfalls hat der Orden beschlossen, dass wir sämtliche Schutzzauber erneuern werden. Natürlich werden sie nicht so stabil sein, wie die alten, doch es wird trotzdem helfen, Lord Voldemord davon fernzuhalten."

„Soll das heißen, die Dursleys sind weiterhin geschützt?" fragte Harry und blickte seinen Schulleiter weiterhin an.

„Ja Harry. Deine Verwandten und du, ihr werdet dort weiterhin geschützt sein.

„Wa…i…ich versteh nicht Sir…"

„Der Orden hat beschlossen, dass du zurück zu deinen Verwandten musst. Nur dort bist du wirklich sicher." Schloss Dumbledore.

Harry konnte nichts sagen, hatte das eben gehörte noch nicht einmal richtig verdaut, da waren auch schon Hermione, Ginny und Ron von ihren Plätzen hochgesprungen und schrien: „Nein! Niemals, das lassen wir nicht zu!"

Jetzt wusste Harry, warum alle so angespannt waren. Nicht der Orden hatte das beschlossen, Dumbledore alleine war es, der es für das Beste hielt, ihn zu seinen verhassten Verwandten zurück zu schicken.

„Es ist doch nur zu seinem besten!" erwiderte Dumbledore. „Voldemord wird dort die Schutzzauber nicht brechen können, wenn er hier bleibt, seid ihr alle in Gefahr!"

„Und wer beschützt ihn im Ligusterweg? Wer hilft ihm wenn er sich doch verteidigen muss? Bis wir dort ankommen, könnte es längst zu spät sein!" rief Mrs. Weasley und ihre Stimme zitterte.

Plötzlich sprang Harry auf und starrte seinen Schulleiter wutentbrannt an. „Ach Sie sind also der Meinung, dass ich dort sicher bin? So wie ich auch letzten Sommer ach so sicher war? Oder haben Sie das schon vergessen? Er hat es voriges Jahr geschafft sämtliche Zauber fallen zu lassen und er wird es wieder schaffen. Das kann ich Ihnen garantieren!" Schrie Harry.

„Du hattest dich zu weit vom Haus wegbewegt! Nur deshalb konnten sie dich erwischen! Doch diesmal werden in der ganzen Straße Mitglieder des Ordens patrouillieren um sicher zu gehen dass so etwas nicht nochmal passiert!" erwiderte Dumbeldore jetzt nicht mehr so freundlich wie zuvor.

Harry wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte, ihm wurde richtig schlecht bei dem Gedanken zurückkehren zu müssen, zurück in den Ligusterweg. Er konnte nichts mehr erwidern.

„Wenn du hier bleibst, werden alle in Gefahr sein." Sagte Dumbledore jetzt ruhig.

Harry sah sich um. Er bemerkte, dass niemand einverstanden war Harry wieder weg zu schicken. Niemand wollte ihm das antun und doch, als er auf die Weaslyes blickte, wusste er was zu tun war. Er durfte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Das war sein Kampf gegen Voldemord, den er alleine gewinnen oder verlieren musste. Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen und atmete tief durch.

„OK." Sagte er leise. „Ich geh zu…" doch weiter kam er nicht, denn jetzt war Mrs. Weasley aufgesprungen und wetterte los.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Harry den Fuchsbau verlässt! Ich werde ihn nicht in den sicheren Tod Schicken. Sie wissen ganz genau wozu V…Volde…mord fähig ist und ich werde meinem…meinem Sohn nicht einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen!" schloss sie und ihre Stimme erlaubte keinerlei Gegenargumente.

„Sohn…sie hatte Sohn gesagt…" schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und ohne es richtig zu merken, war er wieder aufgesprungen und hatte sich Molly Weasley um den Hals geworfen. Diese drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Du bist doch mein Lieber Junge!" sagte sie und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.

Harry war es ganz gleich wie viele Leute gerade zusahen, es war ihm noch nicht einmal unangenehm.

„Danke…" sagte er leise, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander trennten.

„Harry bleibt hier!" sagte Mr. Weasley und starrte Dumbledore an. „Wir lassen kein Familienmitglied im Stich.

„Ja…er bleibt hier!" schloss Ron, der unendlich froh war, dass Dumbledore nichts mehr dazu sagte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	3. Auf immer und ewig

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Schon lange hatte sich Harry Potter nicht mehr so lebendig und zufrieden gefühlt. Er liebte den Fuchsbau über alles. Mittlerweile war er sogar schon ein richtiges zu Hause für ihn geworden…fast schon mehr als Hogwarts. Er war von Leuten umgeben die er mochte und die ihn mochten. Und das war alles was zählte. Glücklicherweise hatte Hermine es aufgegeben ihm immer wieder nach der Prophezeiung zu fragen, oder was für ein mächtiger Zauberbann auf dem Haus der Dursleys lag, oder nach dem letzten Sommer. Denn sie wusste, dass sie keine Antworten erhalten würde…noch nicht.

Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit mit vielen verschiedenen Zaubererspielen, sowie mit Quidditch, dem beliebtesten Zauberersport überhaupt. An Tagen wie diesen, vergas Harry seine Sorgen, vergaß seine Last, die auf seinen Schultern lag und vergaß auch seine immer wiederkehrenden Albträume, die ihn jede Nacht verfolgten.

Harry hatte bereits einen Schweigezauber um Rons Bett gelegt, damit dieser nicht jede Nacht wach wurde. Bis jetzt war ihm noch keiner auf die Schliche gekommen und darüber war er froh. Anstrengend wurde es nur, wenn Ron sich abends in sein Bett legte und noch mit Harry sprechen wollte, denn natürlich konnte Harry Ron nicht hören und umgekehrt. Somit musste Harry sich immer auf Rons Bett setzen oder leise den Gegenzauber murmeln.

Mrs. Weasley versorgte sie alle mit köstlichem Essen und Naschereien. Auch für Imbisse zwischendurch war gesorgt. Für Harry hatte sie immer eine extra große Portion vorbereitet, die keine drei ausgewachsenen Riesen verputzen konnten. Nach Mrs. Weasley könnten die Portionen sogar noch größer sein. Denn zugenommen hatte Harry noch nicht wirklich und Molly Weasley musste sich doch ausgiebig um ihren neuen Sohn kümmern. Und dazu gehörte nun mal ihm anständige Mahlzeiten zu kochen.

„HEY! WACHT AUF IHR SCHLAFMÜTZEN!" riefen Ginny und Hermione, als sie ins Zimmer von Ron und Harry krachten.

„Na los! Das müsst ihr euch ansehen! Ihr werdet Augen machen" sagte Ginny und rüttelte Harry wach.

„..s wollt…ihr?" murmelte Ron schlaftrunken und versuchte Hermine wegzustoßen, die ihn hochziehen wollte.

Ginny ging zum Fenster und zog mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge beiseite.

„Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was heute Morgen angekommen ist!" sagte sie und riss Harry die Decke weg.

„Hey! Ich hätte nackt sein können! Schon mal daran gedacht?" rief er empört war jedoch sofort still, als Ginny Briefe hochhielt. Briefe, die er schon oft gesehen hatte.

„Sind das…sind das etwa…Nein…oder?" fragte er stutzig, worauf Ginny und Hermione heftig nickten. Sofort sprangen Ron und Harry aus dem Bett und jeder schnappte sich seinen Brief.

„Hogwarts! Die Briefe kommen aus Hogwarts!" sofort riss Harry seinen auf und entfaltete ihn.

„Meine Fresse!" sagte Ron. „Hogwarts ist wirklich wieder geöffnet…ich hoffe Fred und Georg haben die Wette vergessen, sonst darf ich einen Besen essen!" grummelte er.

Hermione lachte. „Tja, ich glaube vorhin haben sie darüber geredet, welchen Besen sie dir zum Verzerr anbieten werden!

„Wa…WAS?...Aber…GINNY! ICH BRING DICH UM!" Man konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da war die Rothaarige auch schon aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet und Ron lief ihr fluchend hinterher.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun? Meine eigene Schwester!" schrie er

„Das ist die Rache dafür, dass du ohne zu Fragen meinen Besen genommen hast!" sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und warf ihre Zimmertür vor seiner Nase zu.

„Komm! Lass uns nach unten gehen. Mrs. Weasley hat bereits Frühstück gemacht." Lachend zog Hermine Harry nach unten in die Küche.

Auf den Besuch in der Winkelgasse hatte Harry sich jedes Jahr aufs Neue gefreut. Fast nirgendwo außer in Hogwarts natürlich bekam man so viele aufregende und magische Sachen auf einmal zu sehen. Doch die finsteren Zeiten machten Harry einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sämtliche Läden in der Winkelgasse waren geschlossen worden, aus Angst den Todessern oder sogar Voldemord selbst zum Opfer zu fallen. Somit schickte Mrs Weasley die Bücherlisten an sämtliche Verkäufer um ja auch alle Schulsachen zu bekommen. Auch war es dieses Jahr ausdrücklich verboten an den Wochenenden Hogsmeade einen Besuch abzustatten.

Doch auch wenn es noch so viele Einschränkungen gab, Harrys Laune konnte kaum getrübt werden. Er durfte wieder nach Hogwarts, er durfte nach Hause. Nur noch wenige Wochen und er würde wieder Unterricht haben, er würde mit Ron und Hermine in der großen Halle essen, er würde mit ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors vor dem großen Kamin sitzen und versuchen seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er würde Hagrid Besuche abstatten können und er würde endlich wieder richtig mit seiner Mannschaft Quidditch spielen können.

Harry hatte sich bereits wieder einen Kalender gebastelt, an dem er die einzelnen Tage vor dem zu Bett gehen abstreichen konnte. Nicht dass er nicht gerne im Fuchsbau war, ganz im Gegenteil, er liebte es hier zu sein, doch genauso vermisste er Hogwarts schrecklich. Und mit diesem wunderbaren Gedanken bald wieder in Hogwarts zu sein schlief er endlich ein.

Weit entfernt vom Fuchsbau, in einem modrigen dunklen Kerker, konnte man eilende Schritte hören. Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und die kleine rundliche Person eilte hinein.

„Herr!" konnte man eine männliche Stimme hören. „Mein Herr, wir haben sie!" er machte eine Verbeugung vor einem steinernen Thron. „Es war gar nicht schwer sie zu fangen."

„Bring sie zu mir!" rief eine kalte Stimme die vom Thron kam. „Sofort!"

Wurmschwanz hob seinen Zauberstab und ein Mädchen mit gesenktem Kopf schwebte herein. Gefesselt von unsichtbaren Seilen. Ihr Gesicht war bedeckt von ihren Haaren, sie schien ohnmächtig.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie noch am Leben ist! Tot hilft sie mir nicht!" zischte Lord Voldemord.

„Ja mein Lord. Das Mädchen lebt!"

„Dafür wirst du reich belohnt werden Wurmschwanz, mein treuester Diener! Und jetzt hol doch unsere _Berühmtheit_!" lachte er. „Mich würde interessieren was er zu sagen hat."

„Ja mein Lord!" und Wurmschwanz verschwand. Doch tauchte er nur wenig später wieder auf, mit einem Schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Ebenfalls schwebend, ebenfalls mit unsichtbaren Seilen gefesselt.

„Harry Potter!" Voldemord spie diesen Namen regelrecht aus. „Du fragst dich bestimmt warum du hier bist?"

Harry machte keinen Mucks. Er versuchte sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Dieses Mädchen hier, welches du sicher bereits entdeckt hast, war töricht genug nach dir zu suchen…dummes Mädchen!" flüsterte er und strich mit seinem langen dünnen Zeigefinger über die Wange des Mädchens. „Ich werde dir einmal zeigen, was mit dummen Menschen passiert, die glauben dich retten zu können!" und er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Mädchen und schleuderte ihm einen Cruciatusfluch entgegen.

„NEIN!...AUFHÖREN!" Harry schrie, doch es half nichts. Der Cruciatus richtete bereits Schaden an. Der Körper zuckte als würden mehrere 1000 Volt durch ihn hindurchfließen. Und Plötzlich konnte Harry das Gesicht der jungen Frau erkennen. Er kämpfte verbissen gegen seine unsichtbaren Fesseln an, doch befreien konnte er sich einfach nicht. Doch was würde es ihm nützen? Seinen Zauberstab hatte man ihm sowieso schon längst abgenommen. Auch wenn die Fesseln von ihm abfallen würden, helfen konnte er nicht.

Voldemords Lachen wurde immer lauter. „Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen Harry Potter! Bald wird sie nicht einmal mehr aufwachen können, doch den Schmerz…den wird sie auf ewig spüren. Bis ich so gnädig bin und sie töte!"

„NEIN!" Harry schrie weiter. In seinem Kopf pochte und brannte es. Es fühlte sich so an als würde man ihm einen glühenden Draht auf seine Narbe drücken. Er wollte einfach nur mehr, dass das alles vorbei war.

„Harry!" Plötzlich waren seine Fesseln verschwunden. Er konnte sich bewegen, doch sogleich packten ihn 2 Arme und versuchten ihn hinaus aus dem Raum zu schleifen. Er währte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, doch es hatte keinen Zweck, die Arme waren einfach zu stark.

„Autsch...HARRY! Ich bin´s doch nur. Wach auf."

Harry schlug die Augen auf und fuhr vor lauter Schreck hoch. Vor ihm saß Ginny und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Nur ein Traum" dachte er. „Nur ein verdammter Traum!" Und trotzdem fühlte es sich jedes Mal so verdammt echt an. Er atmete schnell, sein Herz raste förmlich und seine Narbe glühte regelrecht.

„..H…Hey…alles ist gut Harry!" sagte Ginny ganz sanft. „Das war nur ein übler Traum."

Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Nur ein Traum… wenn sie wüsste…immer wieder die gleichen Bilder. Der Kerker, Voldemord, Wurmschwanz. Und dann auch noch Sirius der durch den Vorhang fällt, Cedric wie er ermordet wird.

Harry konnte nichts sagen, er hatte einen riesigen Klos im Hals und es gelang ihm nicht ihn hinunter zu schlucken, doch da hatte ihn Ginny schon fest in den Arm genommen. Sie drückte ihn an sich, um ihm wenigstens etwas Trost spenden zu können. Liebevoll strich sie ihm durch seine Haare und über seinen Rücken und Harry klammerte sich wie ein ertrinkender an sie.

Ginny spürte, wie Harry krampfhaft seine Tränen versuchte zu unterdrücken und wie trotzdem ihr Pyjama langsam nass wurde. Fest drückte sie ihn an sich.

„Es…ist OK zu weinen Harry" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Man kann nicht immer stark sein. Jeder hat seine Schwachen Momente. Aber wenn man sie mit jemanden Teilt, dann ist alles gar nicht mehr so schlimm."

Harry mochte sie so sehr. Sie wusste genau wie man mit Menschen in solchen Situationen umgehen musste. Das war eine ihrer Stärken, die er so sehr an ihr schätzte. Versehentlich entfuhr ihm ein Schluchzer, doch Ginny wippte mit ihm langsam hin und her.

Er merkte nicht, dass plötzlich die Tür aufging und Mrs Weasley im Zimmer stand und auch nicht wie Ginny leicht den Kopf schüttelte um ihrer Mutter zu zeigen, dass sie alles im Griff hatte. Er merkte nur, wie sie ihm über den Kopf strich und konnte ihren Blumenduft riechen.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie so dasaßen aber langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und atmete tief durch. Langsam versuchte Ginny die Umarmung zu lösen.

„…Nicht…ich…"

„Ich weiß doch dass du rote Augen hast!" sagte die Rothaarige und beide mussten ein wenig lachen. „Komm mit nach unten!" sagte sie.

„Was?"

„Vertrau mir einfach!" Ginny zog ihn hoch und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten in die Küche. „Weißt du was mir immer hilft? Ein dampfender Becher Kakao mit einer Hand voll Marshmallows. Das ist Mum's Geheimrezept." Sie lächelte ihm zu und werkelte ein wenig in der Küche herum. Als sie fertig war, schnappte sie sich eine kuschlige Decke aus dem Wohnzimmer und die beiden machten es sich draußen auf einer Gartenbank bequem, fest in die Decke gehüllt und einen dampfenden Becher in der Hand.

Die Sommerbrise umspielte Ginnys Haar und lies es leicht im Wind tanzen. Harry konnte nicht anders und lehnte sich an sie.

„Du bist wirklich die Beste Ginny!"

Sie lächelte leicht, sagte aber nichts. Beide saßen eine Weile schweigend da, blickten in den Nachthimmel und tranken ihren Kakao. Harry fühlte sich wohl, die Angst die ihn vor ein paar Minuten noch richtig erzittern ließ, verschwand immer mehr. Er fühlte, wie Ginny unter der Decke seine Hand nahm und sie sanft drückte. Es war wie ein magischer Moment. Niemand sagte etwas und trotzdem kam es Harry so vor, als würden tausende tröstende Worte auf ihn niederprasseln.

„Harry?"

„Hm?" Er blickte zu Rons Schwester auf.

„Ich ..hab ich mich eigentlich jemals…bei dir bedankt? ...ich meine…du hast mich gerettet…aus der Kammer…ich bin dir wirklich sehr…dankbar…" flüsterte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Das …war doch selbstverständlich! Jeder hätte das gemacht…"

„Trotzdem…danke!" flüsterte Ginny und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry musste nicht hinschauen um zu wissen, dass ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment die Farbe ihrer Haare annahm. „Was sind das für Träume?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall erschrecken und somit schwieg er.

„Hermione und Ron machen sich sorgen. Sie wollen nicht dass du das mitbekommst, aber…ich weiß dass es so ist. Vielleicht…solltest du mal mit ihnen reden. Hermine kann dir bestimmt helfen, ich meine…auch sie hat die Vermutung, dass nicht…die Prophezeiung selbst…die…Waffe ist, sondern…du…" Ginnys Stimme war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden, bis sie nur noch flüsterte.

Harry atmete laut auf. „Ihr…seid gut!" sagte er dann.

„Warum behältst du das alles für dich? Ihr habt doch immer alles zu dritt gemeistert! Warum nicht jetzt auch? „

„Weil ich genau weiß, wie das alles ablaufen wird! Nehmen wir mal Ron als Beispiel. Er würde mich zuerst ungläubig anstarren, wenn ich ihm den gesamten Inhalt der Prophezeiung erklären würde. Dann würde er „meine Fresse" sagen und zum Schluss weiß er nicht mehr was er tun soll, schweigt und sieht total betreten aus. Und Hermione? Ich glaub selbst du weißt was sie tun würde!" Harry blickte zu Ginny.

„Klar. Sie würde panisch werden und sofort jegliche Bücher die sie in die Finger bekommt durchwälzen. Wenn sie nichts Passendes findet, schleicht sie sich in die verbotene Abteilung. Sie bleibt so lange in der Bibliothek, bis sie das richtige Buch gefunden hat. Ganz egal ob es überhaupt existiert. "

„Ganz genau. Und…da ist es mir lieber…sie wissen nichts davon. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Ich möchte nicht ständig Hermines besorgtes Gesicht sehen müssen, als würde ich gleich tot umfallen." Sagte er grimmig.

Die beiden zogen die Decke höher und blickten zu den leuchtenden Sternen. Und ohne es bemerkt zu haben, waren beide auch schon eingeschlafen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In der gleichen Nacht… Viele Kilometer entfernt vom Fuchsbau

„Meister! Es ist alles vorbereitet! Die Zeremonie kann beginnen!" Bellatrix Lestrange verneigte sich so tief, dass sie mit ihrer Nase fast den Boden berührte, machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und richtete sich im Kreis der Todesser wieder auf. Sie alle hatten die schwarze Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und hielten den Kopf gesenkt. Niemand wagte auch nur ungefragt den Blick zu heben oder gar einen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Welch' überaus große Freude es doch ist, heute Nacht ein neues Mitglied in unseren Kreisen willkommen heißen zu dürfen." Voldemord hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und ging nun im Kreis der Todesser ein paar Schritte auf und ab.

„Ich hoffe er wurde gut auf die heutige Nacht vorbereitet! Ich dulde nämlich keine Schwächlinge in meinen Kreisen… keine weiteren, es gibt schon zu viele." Der dunkle Lord verzog spöttisch sein Gesicht und blickte dabei jene Todesser an, die schuld am Verlust der Prophezeiung und an Harry Potters Flucht waren.

„Herr!" Lucius Malfoy trat einen Schritt auf Voldemord zu, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich habe unser baldiges Mitglied bestens darauf vorbereitet, natürlich mit Hilfe von Fenrir und Bella. Ihr braucht euch nicht die geringsten Gedanken zu machen, es wird alles glatt laufen."

„Ha! Wie oft hörte ich das schon aus deinem Munde Lucius? Bella hat dir also geholfen? Ich denke da wärst du mit Severus oder Avery erfolgreicher gewesen, aber sei's drum. Wir werden unseren heutigen Ehrengast auf Herz und Nieren prüfen und wenn mir gefällt was ich sehe, werde ich ihn vielleicht am Leben lassen." Voldemord zückte seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn und die große Portaltür schwang auf. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde der Saal dunkel. Nur noch die wenigen Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten schwaches Licht und warfen große flackernde Schatten an die Steinmauern des Gebäudes.

Das gesamte Manor der Familie Malfoy wirkte eher wie ein altes Schloss als eine Villa. Imposant, alt und nur die feinsten und teuersten Möbelstücke zierten die über 50 Zimmer. Seit Lord Voldemord wieder zurückgekehrt war, wurde es für Todesserversammlungen genutzt denn genug Platz gab es ja und wurde zudem noch von über ein Dutzend Zauberbannen geschützt. Es war also unmöglich ungebeten hinein oder heraus zu kommen…würde man denken. Nur einer einzigen Person war es bis jetzt gelungen aus dem Anwesen der Malfoys zu flüchten. Ob mit oder ohne Hilfe, das wusste keiner so genau und keiner stellte Fragen, denn dann würde er Gefahr laufen den Zorn Lord Voldemorts zu spüren zu bekommen.

„Trete doch ein mein Freund und komm in unsere Mitte. Heute ist ein besonderer Tag. Ein Tag der Ehre und der Macht die ich dir heute zu Teil werden lasse." Voldemord verzog seine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln und alle Köpfe wanden sich um zum Eingang, in dem ein junger Mann stand, in einer weißen Robe gekleidet und eine entzündete Kerze haltend.

Langsam trat er ein und durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Saal, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Kreis der Todesser und blieb in der Mitte, direkt vor Voldemord stehen. Sein Zittern konnte er gut verbergen. Niemand schien darauf aufmerksam geworden zu sein und das war auch gut so. Schwäche konnte und durfte er sich ab heute nicht mehr leisten. Von nun an würde alles anders werden. Keine Fehler durften ihm mehr unterlaufen, denn das könnte fatal ausgehen und er hatte keine Lust in solch jungen Jahren zu sterben. Alles musste von diesem Augenblick an glattlaufen, Schwäche war verboten. Genau das wurde ihm Jahre lang von den verschiedensten Leuten eingetrichtert. Und das auf die schmerzhaftesten Arten die man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Auch wenn es niemand würde nachvollziehen können, jetzt verspürte er auf irgendeiner Weise eine gewisse Art an Dankbarkeit seinem Vater und seiner Tante gegenüber. Dafür dass sie ihn so stark gemacht hatten und ihn vorbereitet hatten für das Martyrium, welches nun starten würde.

Die Stille die sich im Saal ausgebreitet hatte war gespenstisch und der Junge fürchtete man könnte sein rasendes Herz hören, doch das war natürlich Unsinn. War ja klar dass solch eine Zeremonie unnötig in die Länge gezogen wurde. Oder kam nur ihm die Stille so unendlich lang vor? Waren in Wirklichkeit erst einige Sekunden vergangen und nicht Minuten, wie es sich anfühlte?

Er versuchte nicht der Neugierde nachzugeben und sich umzublicken, das könnte schlimme Folgen haben. Stattdessen blieb sein Blick weiter an den Schuhen seines baldigen Meisters hängen. Ganz plötzlich und unerwartet wurde die erdrückende Stille von der hellen, kalten Stimme durchbrochen und ließ den jungen Mann leicht frösteln. Doch auch das hatte er noch gut unter Kontrolle.

„Knie nieder vor mir, vor uns allen und unterwirf dich mir."

Draco Malfoy wusste genau was zu tun war. Jeder einzelne Schritt wurde ihm immer und immer wieder vorgetragen.

„Mach keine Fehler, tu alles was er dir sagt, merke dir die Schritte die du zu tun hast und wenn er etwas von dir verlangt, wie zum Beispiel jemanden aus dem Kreise zu töten, dann wirst du es gefälligst tun!" Die Stimme seines Vaters hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf und langsam ging Draco auf die Knie, stellte die Kerze vor ihm ab, küsste Lord Voldemorts Schuhe und platzierte dann links und rechts neben der Kerze seine Hände. Kein einziges Mal hatte er dabei aufgeschaut. Er hätte es nicht gewagt.

„Herr! Ich unterwerfe mich Euch und stehe voll und ganz in Euren Diensten. Nehmt mich auf in Eure mächtige Schöpfung und lasst mich teilhaben. Ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht werden." Draco hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass eine so starke Stimme aus seiner Brust kommen würde. Erleichtert, dies schon mal hinter sich gebracht zu haben, atmete er aus.

Voldemord umrundete ihn langsam und inspizierte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Draco Malfoy! Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie überaus zufrieden ich bin, dich in meinem Kreis aufzunehmen. So lange hab ich auf dich gewartet und heute ist der Tag gekommen an dem du den Weg in unsere Mitte gefunden hast. Aber bei deinen Verwandten und Lehrer hier in diesem Haus war es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du selbst gewillt warst dich mir anzuschließen."

…bis du selbst gewillt warst… Dieser Satz hallte noch eine Zeit in Dracos Kopf nach.

„Zeig dich würdig und kennzeichne die Stelle an der du bald auf ewig mit mir wirst verbunden sein." Voldemord stand nun wieder direkt vor Draco. Und dieser entblößte langsam seinen linken Unterarm. Dann hob er die Kerze auf, kippte sie und ließ einen Tropfen des heißen Wachses auf die Stelle seines Unterarms tropfen, an der bald das dunkle Mal zu sehen sein würde.

„Schwörst du auf ewig mir ein treuer Diener zu sein?"

„Ich schwöre!" Ein Tropfen des Wachses gesellte sich zum Ersten.

„Und schwörst du, meine Befehle ohne Wenn und Aber zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit auszuführen?"

„Ich schwöre!" Und wieder ein Tropfen.

„Und schwörst du lieber selbst in den Tod zu gehen als mich, deinen Lord zu verraten?"

„Ich schwöre!" Ein weiterer Tropfen Wachs fand auf Dracos Haut Platz.

Zufrieden blickte Lord Voldemord in die Runde. „Wer von euch möchte die Ehre haben?"

Sofort war Fenrir einen Schritt aus dem Kreis getreten und verbeugte sich. „Herr, lasst mir diese Ehre zu Teil werden. Ich werde es zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit ausführen."

„Das klingt sehr gut Fenrir, ich denke meine Wahl wäre ohnehin auf dich gefallen. Du bist einer meiner treusten Diener. Ich kann mich auf dich verlassen."

Draco rutschte das Herz in die Hose. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Jeder in diesem Raum wusste, dass Fenrir auf keinen Fall zimperlich oder gar vorsichtig sein würde. Nein, das würde schmerzhaft werden, aber da musste er jetzt wohl oder übel durch. Fenrir war noch nicht ganz bei Draco angekommen, als plötzlich Lucius' Stimme zu hören war.

„Herr, ich habe nicht die Absicht Eure Entscheidung zu hinterfragen, aber ich erlaubte mir den Gedanken zu hegen, dass mir vielleicht diese Ehre zu Teil werden dürfte. Immerhin ist Draco mein Sohn, mein ganzer Stolz und…"

„Schweig!" Voldemord ging auf Lucius zu, der sofort wieder seinen Kopf senkte. „Du wagst es zu sprechen ohne von mir aufgefordert zu werden? Dir sollte vielleicht mal jemand Manieren beibringen."

Draco schluckte. Ob Fenrir oder sein Vater selbst…es würde kaum einen Unterschied machen.

„Aber du hast natürlich Recht Lucius. Er ist dein Sohn und ich denke es wäre nur fair, wenn du mir bei der restlichen Zeremonie zur Hand gehst." Voldemords Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Ja mein Lord. Danke mein Lord." Lucius zitterte vor Aufregnung.

„Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen Lucius. Nun komm, wir wollen das hier heute doch noch beenden." Lucius tauschte mit Fenrir den Platz und bekam von Wurmschwanz einen kleinen silbernen Dolch in die Hand gedrückt. Damit ging er nun langsam auf seinen Sohn zu, der sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte.

„Reiche mir deinen Arm mein Sohn und ich werde den Schwur den du soeben geleistet hast mit deinem Blut besiegeln. Auf das du ewig ein treuer Diener des Dunklen Lord sein wirst." Lucius ergriff den Arm seines Sohnes und hob den Dolch. Mit der Spitze fuhr er einmal über den gesamten Unterarm, ohne ihn auch nur zu kratzen.

Draco hielt die Luft an. Gleich würde es geschehen. Hinschauen wollte er nicht und trotzdem war es ihm nicht möglich seinen Blick von seinem Arm und dem Dolch zu lösen. Und dann durchzuckte ihn ein stechender und zugleich brennender Schmerz, als seine Haut aufriss und dunkelrotes Blut zum Vorschein kam. Doch kein Laut drang über Dracos Lippen, kein Zucken durchfuhr seinen Körper, nichts wies darauf hin, dass Lucius gerade tief in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatte, wenn man die Tatsache außer Acht ließ, dass dickflüssiges Blut über den Arm lief und vom Handgelenk tropfte.

Voldemord trat langsam auf Vater und Sohn zu, ergriff den Arm und zog den Duft des frischen Blutes tief in seine Nase. „So frisch…so jugendlich…und so unschuldig." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ das frische Blut darüber rinnen.

„Dieses Blut macht mich stärker und somit uns Alle und es wird uns ein Stück näher an unser Ziel bringen." Noch einmal zog er den Duft des unschuldigen Blutes in seine Nase, dann ließ er den Arm wieder los und drehte sich zu seinen Anhängern. „Bestimmt habt ihr euch schon oft die Frage gestellt warum ich mich mit einem einfachen Blutschwur zufrieden gebe und nicht etwa den unbrechbaren Schwur von euch allen verlange. Nun…Die Antwort darauf ist recht simpel, wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt. Wenn ich das von euch verlangen würde, würde ich bald ohne jegliche Diener dastehen, denn ihr währt alle tot, sooft ihr mir schon in den Rücken gefallen seid."

Leises schüchternes Gelächter ging durch die Runde. Es hörte sich an als wäre niemand sicher ob es sich um einen Scherz handelte oder vielleicht doch ernst gemeint war.

„Aber darüber wollen wir zu dieser Stunde keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden. Viel wichtiger ist es doch herauszufinden ob Draco wirklich die Ehre gebühren sollte in unserer Mitte Platz zu finden." Voldemord legte seine Finger unter Dracos Kinn und hob den Kopf an um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wenn du diese Nacht überlebst und wie ein Mann überstehst, dann werde ich dir nichts verwehren."

Draco schluckte hart und blickte in die Augen des Dunklen Lords. „Ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht werden."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Die hellen Strahlen der Sonne weckten Harry am nächsten Morgen aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und musste erst einmal blinzeln, bis er etwas erkennen konnte. Etwas verwundert blickte er sich um, war er es doch nicht gewohnt im Freien zu erwachen, noch dazu mit Ginny an seiner Seite, die ihren Kopf an ihn gelehnt, immer noch schlief. Dann langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht zurück.

„Mooorgeeen!" Ertönte Freds Stimme, der sich an den Tisch gelehnt hatte und sie, eine Tasse Kaffee schlürfend beobachtete. „Könntest du mir mal erklären, was du da mit meiner kleinen Schwester machst?" fragte er mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens im Gesicht.

„Oh…klar…Ich hab sie heut Nacht aus ihrem Bett entführt und sie gezwungen hier draußen zu schlafen!" witzelte Harry und streckte sich.

„Ohhh! Hast du das gehört Georg? Er hat sie aus ihrem Bett entführt!"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und erblickte Georg, der am Türrahmen gelehnt ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee schlürfte. „Besser entführt als _verführt_ würde ich meinen oder etwa nicht?" Georg zwinkerte.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass ich nicht auch verführt wurde!" Ginny war gerade aufgewacht und rieb sich müde die Augen, grinste dabei jedoch.

„Fred, wir müssen den Beiden mal etwas Benehmen beibringen."

„Wie Recht du doch hast." Fred wandte sich an Harry. „Regel Nummer 1,…"

„Wie viele Regeln gibt es denn?" Fragte Ginny. „Ich hab nämlich tierischen Hunger."

„So viele, wie uns einfallen natürlich!" sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Also unterbrecht uns nicht, dann sind wir schneller fertig." Fügte Georg hinzu.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, Regel Nummer 1, niemand fasst unsere kleine Schwester an!"

„Regel Nummer 2,…" machte Georg weiter, „niemand fasst unsere kleine Schwester an, sonst müssen wir ihm was brechen, wie wir es bei Michael Corner dieser Memme getan haben, nicht wahr Fred?"

„Is' wahr Georg. Dieser Jammerlappen musste natürlich gleich zu Madame Pomfrey rennen und uns verpetzen. Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, wer braucht schon einen kleinen Finger?"

„Ihr habt Michael Corner den Finger gebrochen?" Fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Naja, wir wollten ihm eigentlich etwas anderes brechen, aber… das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Wie lautet Regel Nummer 3 Fred?"

Fred quetschte sich zwischen Harry und Ginny auf die Gartenbank und blickte Harry an. „Regel Nummer 3, niemand fasst unsere kleine Schwester an, wenn er den Wunsch hegt, dass all seine Körperteile da bleiben wo sie sind und damit meine ich wirklich, wirklich alle!"

„Ähm…ja…wie…schön…" stotterte Harry und wusste nicht Recht, ob er das alles ernst nehmen sollte, doch würde er den Zwillingen sehr wohl zutrauen, dass sie nicht zimperlich wären.

„Seid ihr fertig?" fragte Ginny und stand auf.

„Nein, jetzt kommt die letzte und wichtigste Regel von allen" sagten wieder beide im Chor.

„Und wie lautet die?" fragte die Rothaarige gelangweilt. „Niemand fasst unsere kleine Schwester an sonst rollen Köpfe?" fragte sie und imitierte dabei erstaunlich gut die Stimme der beiden.

„Nicht ganz Schwesterherz!" Georg beugte sich zu Harry. „Regel Nummer 4, erzählt Ron nichts oder besser gesagt _noch_ nichts davon, wenn ihr wollt, dass er weiter bei Laune bleibt. Oh und bei Mum solltet ihr auch vorsichtig sein und es ihr schonend beibringen."

„Was? Aber…" Harry war verwirrt. Was sollten sie Ron nicht sagen und Mrs Weasley schonend beibringen?

Georg stand wieder auf, beide zwinkerten Harry und Ginny zu und verschwanden im Inneren des Fuchsbaus. Harry und Ginny blickten sich etwas ratlos an. Dann zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern.

„Brüder!" murmelte sie. „Komm. Lass uns essen gehen, ich sterbe gleich. Mum hat bestimmt schon den Tisch gedeckt. " Und sie nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn in die Küche.

„Oh ihr beide seid ja auch schon wach. Los setzt euch und esst. Und wehe es bleibt etwas übrig!" fügte Mrs Weasley an Harry gewandt hinzu. Harry und Ginny sagte Morgen und setzten sich dann zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Ich hab dich gar nicht aufstehen gehört." Nuschelte Ron mit seinem vollgestopften Mund.

„Ja ich…war schon ziemlich früh wach und hatte keine Lust rumzuliegen und dir beim Schnarchen zuzuhören." Erwiderte Harry, woraufhin Hermione und Ginny kicherten.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich alle daran, ihre Koffer zu packen, denn morgen um diese Zeit würden sie schon auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof Kings Cross sein. Mrs Weasley hatte bereits jedem einen Stapel saubere Umhänge und ihre gesamten Schulsachen, die sie für das kommende Jahr benötigen würden auf die Betten verteilt und machte sich daran die restlichen Sachen zu waschen und zu trocknen. Harry, voller Vorfreude endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu dürfen, packte mit strahlendem Gesicht sorgfältig seinen Koffer. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich in den Zug steigen zu dürfen. Doch seine Gedanken wurden von einem jähen Aufschrei des Zorns aus der Küche unterbrochen. Harry blickte fragend zu Ron.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Harry und lies sein Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf sein Bett zurückfallen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es klang doch sehr stark nach Fred und Georg." Auch Ron ließ fallen, was er gerade in der Hand hatte. Der Tumult der in der Küche ausgebrochen war, wurde immer lauter und so beschlossen Ron und Harry zu lauschen, was da in Gottes Namen los war. Leise öffneten sie die Tür und betraten das Treppenhaus, auf dem bereits Ginny und Hermione saßen und angestrengt lauschten.

„Was ist da unten los?" Fragte Ron und beugte sich über das Treppengelände.

„Mum hat Fred und Georg nach unten gerufen. Sie waren gerade dabei Bestellungen der Scherzartikel zu versenden als sie gerufen hat. Leider konnten wir nicht verstehen was sie gesagt hat! Aber ihnen wird es gar nicht gefallen haben!"

Harry und Ron setzten sich neben die Mädchen und versuchten angestrengt etwas zu hören. Doch es war unmöglich etwas mitzubekommen. Da sprang Ginny auf, murmelte etwas von Langziehohren und war die Treppe weiter rauf verschwunden.

„Ich weiß nicht ob wir sie wirklich belauschen sollten…das…macht man doch nicht…" entgegnete Hermione etwas unsicher.

„Ach komm schon. Fred und Georg erzählen uns später sowieso was los ist. Also vergiss es. Mum muss es ja nicht erfahren."

„Hier!" Ginny hatte sich wie eine Katze angeschlichen, sodass Harry sich leicht erschrak. Jeder nahm ein Ende der fleischfarbenen Schnüre, steckte es sich ins Ohr und Ginny ließ das andere End die Treppe hinabgleiten. Und schon hörte Harry Mrs Weasleys Stimme, als würde sie direkt neben ihm stehen. Er bewunderte Fred und Georg immer wieder für ihre genialen Erfindungen.

„…keine Wiederrede von euch hören. Ich hab mich so stark für euch eingesetzt und da lasse ich es nicht zu, dass ihr alles zu Nichte macht! AUF KEINEM FALL! Ist das KLAR?"

„Du hast uns gar nichts zu sagen, wir sind längst Volljährig und können unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen!" Harry wusste nicht wer gesprochen hatte. Fred oder Georg. Beide hörten sich so gleich an.

„Nein das könnt ihr nicht! Wie bitte schön wollt ihr euch verteidigen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt? Wie wollt ihr Überleben wenn ihr doch von nichts Ahnung habt? Wollt ihr euch dann hinter mir verstecken und schreien: Mummy mach sie alle?" Schrie Mrs Weasley die Zwillinge an.

„Ach komm schon Mum! Du tust so als würden wir nichts auf die Reihe bringen, als würden wir dumm wie Stroh sein!"

„Das seid ihr auch. Lasst euch nichts von älteren und erfahreneren Leuten sagen, die vielleicht mehr Ahnung haben als ihr beide zusammen!" fauchte Molly Weasley. Harry konnte sich genau vorstellen wie ihr Gesicht vor Zorn rot wurde.

„Wir werden uns von dir nicht mehr umstimmen lassen. Wir haben schon vor Jahren unsere Entscheidung getroffen und sind glücklich damit. Und wenn dir das nicht passt, dann ist das dein Butterbier!"

„Ach ja? Und was würdet ihr sagen, wenn ich euch einfach RAUSWERFE? Dann könnt ihr sehen wie ihr alleine klarkommt! Dann könnt ihr mal sehen wie es ist, alleine für sich zu sorgen! Und denkt ja nicht ihr könnt dann angekrochen kommen wann immer ihr der Meinung seid, jetzt wäre es mal wieder an der Zeit euch von mir bedienen zu lassen! ICH BIN KEIN HAUSELF!" Schrie Mrs Weasley. Ron keuchte auf.

„Das kann sie doch nicht machen! Sie kann sie doch nicht einfach auf die Straße setzten!"

„Du kannst so viel brüllen, wie du willst, uns beeindruckt das schon seit Jahren nicht mehr."

„Wartet nur, bis euer Vater nach Hause kommt. Dann könnt ihr was erleben. Ihr tut was ich euch sage oder es setzt was!"

„NEIN DAS TUN WIR NICHT!"

„DOCH TUT IHR!"

„NEIN WIR SIND ALT GENUG!"

„DAS IST EUER EINZIGES ARGUMENT? Euch ist es scheiß egal, dass ihr getötet werden könntet? SEID IHR WAHNSINNIG?"

Die nächsten Sekunden war nichts zu hören, außer ein paar wütende Schnaufer. Harry stellte sich vor, wie sich alle drei versuchten nieder zu starren und wusste genauso wer gewinnen würde.

„Starr uns nicht so an verdammt!"

Ok…wir beruhigen uns jetzt alle und dann reden wir in Ruhe." Mrs Weasley holte tief Luft bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich habe mich für euch beiden den Arsch aufgerissen, musste tausende von Briefen herumschicken um eine Genehmigung für euch zu bekommen. Euer Vater musste sich beim Zaubereiminister einschleimen, nur euretwegen! Und da fällt euch mal ganz spontan ein, euer eigenes Ding durchzuziehen. Aber das kommt gar nicht in die Tüte. Ihr werdet jetzt nach oben gehen, eure Koffer packen und morgen früh um 10 Uhr werdet ihr startklar sein. Ihr werdet euch morgen mit den anderen in den Wagen setzen, am Bahnhof in den Zug einsteigen und mit den anderen nach Hogwarts fahren! UND ihr werdet dort eure UTZte ablegen. VORHER WERDET IHR DIE SCHULE NICHT VERLASSEN! Dafür werde ich höchst persönlich sorgen. Ihr werdet lernen wie ihr euch verteidigt und werdet so viel lernen wie ihr noch nie gelernt habt! Ihr wisst gar nicht wie viel wir auf uns nehmen mussten, damit ihr nicht die sechste Klasse widerholen müsst! Seid lieber Dankbar dafür! UND JETZT AB MIT EUCH, KOFFER PACKEN!"

Fred und Georg stürmten eilends raus und die Treppe rauf.

„Oh Gott die schafft mich noch immer wenn sie so rumschreit! Das macht mich fertig. Ich dachte meine Knie würden einsinken." Stieß Georg hervor.

„Ich dachte ja, nach all den Jahren hätte sie bald keine Stimme mehr, hab mich wohl getäuscht. Das war böse!"

Sie liefen an den 4 vorbei in ihr Zimmer und Harry wusste, was sie taten. Sie packten unter lautem Fluchen, Zorngeschrei und anderem Radau ihre Koffer. Den ganzen restlichen Tag konnte man nichts anderes aus dem Zimmer der beiden hören. Die wüsten Beschimpfungen wurden allmählich so laut, dass Mrs Weasley ins Zimmer krachte und erneut heftiges Geschrei losbrach. Doch diesmal musste sich niemand etwas ins Ohr stecken um sie zu belauschen. Die 3 sorgten schon dafür, dass sie nicht zu überhören waren.


	4. Auf dem Weg nach Hause

watch?v=9X6sGu8oTiQ

Er stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf den mit rosa Wolken bedeckten Himmel. Alles schien so friedlich, so ruhig, nur die Vögel konnte man leise zwitschern hören. Frei wie ein Vogel sein…das wünschte er sich auch…eigentlich schon seit Jahren und von Zeit zu Zeit immer mehr. Doch wusste er dass es keinen Ausweg für ihn gab…jedenfalls keinen annehmbaren Ausweg. Der Preis für seine Freiheit wäre viel zu hoch. Es war ohnehin zu spät um noch etwas zu ändern.

Er hatte die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen und das Jahre lang. Er war jung und naiv, hatte alles geglaubt was ihm gesagt wurde, hatte alles geglaubt ohne es je zu hinterfragen. Er hatte eine Menge falscher Entscheidungen getroffen und jetzt musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Es war einfach zu spät einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, sein Leben von Grund auf zu ändern.

Sein einziger Trost, er konnte nur hoffen dass es ein kurzes Leben sein würde. Ein kurzes Leben, das schnell und schmerzlos vorbeigehen würde. Ohne jegliche Qualen. Einfach still und friedlich, als würde man einschlafen und einfach nicht mehr erwachen. Aber er wusste genau, dass das kaum möglich war. Für ihn würde es diesen einfachen Ausweg nicht geben und er selbst war zu schwach seinem trostlosen Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Er würde warten bis sich das Schicksal um ihn kümmern würde. Ob es schnell gehen würde oder mit Schmerz verbunden sein würde, das konnte er nur erahnen und er tippte auf letzteres.

Seine Koffer waren gepackt, seine Eule war bereits im Käfig und fiepte leise vor sich hin.

Er würde für ein paar Monate seinem Heim entfliehen können, nicht aber seiner Bestimmung. Von nun an würde es nichts mehr in seinem Leben geben, als ein treuer und loyaler Todesser zu sein. Mehr war da nicht. Es würde keine Freude mehr für ihn geben, keine Liebe…ja, Draco Malfoy wünschte sich Liebe. Nicht die seiner Mutter, obwohl er sehr dankbar dafür war, er wünschte sich dass er von seinen Freunden geliebt werden würde und nicht…gefürchtet. Er wünschte sich dass es einen Menschen geben würde, der ihn so nahm wie er war, mit all seinen Vorzügen und Fehlern. Einen Menschen, der sehen würde, was für ein Liebenswerter Mensch er eigentlich war…ganz tief in seinem Inneren. Versteckt hinter einer Maske aus Arroganz und Boshaftigkeit.

Doch glaubte er nun, da er einer von Ihnen war diesen Wunsch endgültig begraben zu müssen. Früher schon glaubte er kaum daran, dass er mal ein normales Leben führen würde und nun war er sich sicher. Nichts auf der Welt würde sein Leben verändern können.

Seufzend drehte sich Draco weg vom Fenster und erblickte seine Mutter, welche im Zimmer stand und ihn betrachtete.

„Wie geht es dir mein Schatz? Du siehst schwach aus." Narcissa ging auf ihren Sohn zu und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Ich bin nicht schwach!" Er blickte in die freundlichen Augen seiner Mutter.

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht damit. Bist du sicher dass du heute zurückfahren willst? Du könntest doch noch eine Woche hierbleiben…dich ausruhen…du würdest nichts verpassen." Doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte sich abwenden doch Narcissa zog ihren Sohn in eine sanfte Umarmung.

„Lass das bloß Vater nicht sehen" murmelte der Junge.

Narcissa überging diesen Kommentar. „Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du noch Schmerzen? Ich hab dir eine Kiste mit Tränken in deinen Koffer gepackt. Ein paar gegen die gängigsten Schmerzen, ein paar Wundheiltränke, Diptam Essenz für schlimmere Verletzungen, Schlaftränke, Murtlap Essenz, ein paar Kräuter. Wenn ich etwas vergessen habe oder du noch etwas brauchst dann schick ich es dir sofort nach." Ihre Stimme klang leicht verschnupft doch sie hielt sich tapfer.

„Danke Mum…" wisperte Draco. Mum…so nannte er sie für gewöhnlich nicht. Doch für gewöhnlich war auch sein Vater anwesend und somit musste Draco Respekt zeigen. Mutter…das war die passende Anrede für eine Respektperson, die über ihm stand. Doch Mum…dieses Wort war persönlich und zeigte wie sehr er seine Mutter doch liebte. Und genau das war in seinen Kreisen verpönt. Liebe…Was für ein schreckliches Wort…

Natürlich wurden reinblütige Zauberer untereinander verheiratet und auch unter Todessern war das Brauch, doch hatte das nicht im weitesten Sinne etwas mit Liebe zu tun. Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Sache war es, neue Nachkommen und somit auch neue Todesser zu schaffen, die im Sinne von Voldemord nach strengen Regeln erzogen wurden.

„Pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn. Bitte…sei vorsichtig und halte dich bedeckt." Narcissas Stimme wurde leiser. „Denk immer daran wer du bist und lass dich nicht verunsichern, sei stark…sei du Selbst…ich möchte nicht, dass du so wirst wie dein Vater…Ich liebe dich." Sie lösten sich langsam aus der Umarmung und blickten sich lange an.

„Sei du Selbst Draco. Du musst nicht ständig der herzlose Junge sein, dem alles egal ist. Es spielt keine Rolle dass du jetzt ein…einer…von ihnen bist…du hast Liebe verdient. Und Freundschaft. Denk immer daran, es gibt Menschen denen du vertrauen kannst, die dich akzeptieren wie du bist. So wie ich es tue."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Alles wird gut." Draco versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich werde dir schreiben Draco. Jede Woche. Ich verspreche es."

„Ich muss jetzt los…Vater wartet bestimmt schon auf mich und ich möchte ihn nicht verärgern.

Mutter und Sohn ließen sich ganz los. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Mutter verließ Draco das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Eingangshalle, wo sein Vater schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete um ihn zum Bahnhof zu bringen.

Lieber wäre es ihm gewesen allein zu gehen doch das wurde ihm nicht erlaubt. Zu seiner Sicherheit hieß es.

Er nickte seinem Vater kurz zu und verließ das Haus. Sein Vater würde sich um sein Gepäck kümmern und es gleich nach Hogwarts verschwinden lassen. Somit müsste Draco sich nicht damit abmühen es in den Zug zu bekommen und es zu verstauen.

„Draco! Wart!"

Er drehte sich um und erblickte seine Mutter.

„Ich wollte dir noch gratulieren. Ich hab es völlig vergessen, nach all den…Ereignissen in den letzten Tagen…"

„Gratulieren? Wofür?" Draco war leicht verwundert und blickte seine Mutter fragend an.

„Na du wurdest doch zu einem der Schulsprecher ernannt! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Narcissa schenkte Draco ein breites Lächeln.

„Oh...ja…Da…" doch er konnte nicht weiterreden, denn da tauchte plötzlich sein Vater auf.

„Bist du endlich soweit Junge? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit." Lucius packte Draco am Oberarm.

„Natürlich Vater." Und mit einem lauten Knall apparierten sie nach London.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Es herrschte reges Treiben am Bahnhof Kings Cross doch war es auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Wie jedes Jahr tummelten sich haufenweiße Zauberer und Muggel und es war fast unmöglich vorwärts zu kommen.

„Jedes Jahr das Selbe! Alles voller Muggel. Wohin das Auge reicht." Molly Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. „Na gut ich denke es ist am besten ihr geht immer paarweiße. Und passt ja auf, dass euch keiner sieht! Fred, Georg, ihr geht zuerst, damit ich euch sehen kann!" Sie äugt zu den Zwillingen, die genervt aufseufzten.

„Keine Sorg Mum, wir flüchten schon nicht vor dem bitter bösem Zug." Sagte Fred.

„Ja Mum. Unser Fluchtplan beginnt, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind!" lachte Georg und schon waren beide durch die dicke Backsteinmauer verschwunden.

„Diese zwei bringen mich noch ins Grab" schimpfte . „Ron, Ginny ihr zwei geht als nächstes. Und dann ihr, Harry, Hermione. Und wartet auf uns, damit wir uns von euch verabschieden können!"

„Natürlich ."Hermione lächelte und alle verschwanden nach und nach vom Bahnsteig um am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ wieder aufzutauchen.

Die große rote Dampflock blies schwarzen Rauch aus und vernebelte die Sicht der Menschen die sich verabschiedeten, umarmten und winkten. Schon jetzt fühlte sich Harry ein wenig zu Hause, denn er wusste es würde nicht mehr allzu lang dauern und er wäre wieder in der wohlig vertrauten Umgebung des Schlosses, welches er sein zu Hause nannte. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet endlich wieder zurückkehren zu dürfen und nun war es endlich so weit.

zog alle in eine feste Umarmung aus der keiner so schnell entrinnen konnte.

„Passt auf euch auf! Mehr denn je. Ich bitte euch. Und Harry, begib dich bloß nicht in Gefahr. Brecht keine Regeln und rennt nicht nachts in der Gegend herum. Und seid vorsichtig wenn ihr an den Wochenenden nach Hogsmead geht. Todesser warten nur auf solche Gelegenheiten!"

„Molly, jetzt ist es aber genug!" Arthur Weasley legte seine Hand besänftigend auf Mollys Schulter.

„Wir werden auf uns aufpassen . Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen" antwortete Harry.

„Und ich werde ein Auge auf Harry und Ron werfen. Nur um sicher zu gehen."

„Das ist lieb von dir Hermione, aber du hast doch auch noch deine Schulsprecherpflichten!"

„Das schaff ich schon. Versprochen." Hermione lächelte.

Nachdem sich alle von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley verabschiedet hatten, schnappten sich alle ihr Gepäck und stiegen in den Zug. Mrs. Weasley winkte ihnen mit einem Taschentuch. Dann gingen die Türen zu und der Hogwartsexpress setzte sich langsam in Bewegung Richtung Norden.

„Also dann, wir müssen uns ranhalten und unsere Fluchtpläne austüfteln, sonst sind wir wirklich noch dazu verdammt zu lernen." Fred und Georg schnappten sich ihre Koffer und machten sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil.

„Luna wartet schon auf mich. Ich werde sie mal suchen gehen, sie hat mir einen Platz freigehalten. Bis später Leute." und schon war Ginny verschwunden.

„Lasst uns ein freies Abteil suchen bevor alle besetzt sind." Hermione ging voran und die drei fanden recht schnell ein leeres Abteil in dem sie sich sofort ausbreiteten.

„Musst du nicht ins Schulsprecherabteil oder wurden die abgeschafft?" fragte Ron und lies sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl neben dem Fenster plumpsen.

„Ach…ich hab bestimmt noch ein wenig Zeit. Und ganz ehrlich, mir graut schon davor wenn ich daran denke wer wohlmöglich der zweite Schulsprecher wurde." grummelte Hermione und zog den Tagespropheten aus ihrer Tasche.

„Haha bestimmt ist es Parkinson die hohle Nuss oder McLaggen. Da wünsch ich dir besonders viel Spaß Hermione." Harry musste lachen als er Hermiones Gesicht sah. „War doch nur ein Witz! Tut mir leid! Es wird wohl keiner so bescheuert sein und einen Slytherin zum Schulsprecher ernennen…ehrlich!" Harry sah Hermione entschuldigend an.

„Na dann muss sie sich eben mit McLaggen oder Macmillan rumschlagen. Das wird ein sehr amüsantes Jahr werden." witzelte Ron.

„Seid ihr dann fertig mit euren Sticheleien, ich versuche zu lesen!" Hermione hatte ihr Gesicht tief hinter der Zeitung verborgen und studierte aufmerksam die Artikel.

„Und? Etwas Interessantes dabei?" Ron hatte sein Schachbrett ausgepackt und sah seine beste Freundin fragend an.

Hermione ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah Ron genervt an. „Wenn du vielleicht mal fünf Minuten die Klappe halten würdest, könnte ich eventuell in Erfahrung bringen ob hier etwas Interessantes dabei ist!"

„Schon gut schon gut!" Ron hob abwehrend die Hände und Hermione vergrub ihr Gesicht erneut hinter dem _Tagesprofeten_.

„Los Ron, lass uns einfach die Zeit mit Schach vertreiben." Harry fand es zwar recht lustig, wenn seine beiden besten Freunde sich zankten, doch dafür hatten sie noch Zeit genug wenn sie in Hogwarts waren und man wollte ja nicht schon jetzt das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen. Schnell zog er Rons Schachbrett hervor und beide begangen ihre Figuren aufzustellen um mit einer gnadenlosen Partie beginnen zu können. Schreiend wurde eine Figur Harrys nach der anderen vom Brett gezerrt und auf einen Haufen mit den anderen geworfen.

„Mann! Ich hab solchen Hunger! Ich hoffe der Speisewagen beeilt sich heute. Ich könnt ein ganzes Pferd verdrücken!" jammerte Ron und befahl seiner Spielfigur Harrys König endgültig schachmatt zu setzen.

„Ach…du meine Güte…" Hermione hatte die Zeitung langsam sinken lassen und blickte ihre beiden besten Freunde an. „Das ist schrecklich…Hört zu."

Harry und Ron hoben ihre Köpfe und blickten Hermione an.

„_Anschlag auf Muggel durch Jungtodesser._

_Gestern Nacht gab es erneut einen heftigen Anschlag durch Todesser in einer kleinen Muggelstadt in der Nähe von London. Bekannt ist, dass diesmal sehr viele Jungtodesser (Todesser die erst vor wenigen Wochen an der Aufnahmezeremonie teilnahmen) daran beteiligt waren und ein gigantisches Chaos hinterließen. Mit Einsatz von Dämonsfeuer wurde die halbe Stadt niedergebrannt. Mehr als 50 Muggel waren auf der Stelle tot, viele überlebten den Transport in die nahegelegenen Krankenhäuser nicht. Und es gibt eine Unzahl an verletzten Muggel und Zauberern die sofort zur Hilfe eilten._

_Klar ist, dass niemand geringeres als er-dessen-Name-nicht -genannt-werden-darf dahintersteckt. Sein Plan: So viele Muggel und Muggelgeborene wie nur möglich mit einem Schlag auszulöschen._

_Spekulationen zufolge galt dieser grauenhafte Anschlag als Abschluss einer vielleicht noch Grauenhafteren Zeremonie. Nämlich dem Ritual der Todessergeburt. Es wurden gestern Nacht duzende an neuen Todessern gesichtet. Manche davon waren gerade erst Volljährig._

_Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge warnt erneut vor großer Bedrohung für Jedermann. Egal ob Muggel, muggelgeboren, Halbblüter oder Reinblüter. Nichts und niemand sind sicher in diesen düsteren Zeiten und man sollte besser zweimal überlegen, wem man vertraut._

Langsam ließ Hermione die Zeitung sinken und sah Harry und Ron an. „Das ist widerlich…schrecklich…ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen…" sie schüttelte sich und legte den Tagesprophet auf den leeren Platz neben sich.

„Er wird stärker." sagte Harry. „Von Tag zu Tag und er scharrt immer mehr Leute um sich. Bald wird er nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein. Ich frage mich was in aller Welt er diesen ganzen Blauäugigen Idioten verspricht damit sie da mitmachen."

„Na was wohl?" Ron verstellte seine Stimme und es hörte sich an als würde eine Maus sprechen lernen. „Durch mich werdet ihr zu Ruhm und Reichtum gelangen! Ich verhelfe euch zu Macht und Größe. Wir töten Muggel und Schlammblüter für das größere Wohl! Um all das Leid auf Erden zu beenden!" Seine Stimme wurde wieder normal. „Sind doch alles Idioten die von Mami und Papi zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekommen haben."

„Ich denke oft haben sie eben genau das seit sie auf der Welt sind zu hören bekommen. Schlammblüter sind böse und nichts wert, Blutsverräter gehören bestraft, bla bla bla. Todesser sein wird üblicherweise in der Familie weitergegeben. Der Großvater war Todesser, also auch Vater und Sohn." Hermione seufzte leise. „Leider kann man dagegen nichts machen."

„Klingt für mich wie eine richtig makabre Tradition." erwiderte Harry. „Aber ganz ehrlich…mich würde wirklich interessieren was da bei dieser Zeremonie passiert…ich meine bekommen sie einfach das dunkle Mal eingebrannt, müssen ewige Treue schwören und das war's dann? Einen unbrechbaren Schwur kann er wohl kaum verlangen, denn dann hätten wir es kaum mit so vielen Todessern zu tun. Die Meisten würden längst unter der Erde liegen."

„Fred meint sie müssen jemanden umbringen und dann einen Blutschwur leisten. Aber ich glaube damit würde er sich niemals zufrieden geben. Bestimmt wendet er auch noch Legilimentik an. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Denn dann kann keiner ihn so leicht täuschen. Ein Spion zum Beispiel." Ron streckte sich und legte seine Beine auf der Sitzfläche gegenüber ab. „Was meinst du Hermione?"

„Ich weiß nicht…ich denke es könnte durchaus möglich sein, dass es so abläuft wie in einer Sekte… ich meine eigentlich ist es ja genau das. Eine Sekte die versucht immer mehr und mehr Leute für sich zu gewinnen, damit die Ranghöchsten ihren Nutzen daraus ziehen können. In unserem Fall ist das natürlich, ihr-wisst-schon-wer. Und vielleicht auch noch Lestrange und Grayback. Sie lassen Rangniedrigere anwerben und ziehen dann den größtmöglichen Nutzen daraus. Der Nutzen in Sekten, ist natürlich immer individuell aber meist stehen sadistische, satanistische und sexuelle Handlungen an Erwachsenen, Kindern und Tieren im Vordergrund. In unserem Fall dürfte der Nutzen natürlich klar sein. Ihr wisst schon wer schickt seine Anhänger in den Krieg, damit sie für ihn kämpfen, damit er sich nicht die Hände umsonst schmutzig machen muss und er trotzdem bekommt was er will. Eine „saubere" Welt." Hermione holte Luft.

Harry und Ron starrten sie an.

„Es ist ja schön und gut dass du so viel über Sekten Bescheid weißt, aber die Frage nach dem Aufnahmeritual ist dadurch immer noch nicht geklärt." sagte Ron

Es herrschte längeres Schweigen. „Ekeltraining…vielleicht…" durchbrach Harry die Stille.

„Ekeltraining? Was ist das denn bitte?" Ron sah Harry fragend an doch es war Hermione die antwortete.

„Naja…Es wird angewandt um das natürliche Empfinden von Gut und Böse abzugewöhnen. Das Training fängt klein an und steigert sich dann zunehmend. Irgendwann gehorcht der so trainierte Mensch nicht mehr auf seine innere Stimme und auch nicht mehr seinem Gewissen, sondern nur noch den Anordnungen des Trainers. Ich glaube man könnte es als eine Muggelart des _Imperio_ nennen. "

„Und wie wird das dann angewandt? Ich meine was macht man da?"

„Na so genau weiß ich das natürlich auch nicht aber überleg mal Ron. Wovor ekelst du dich am aller Meisten?"

„Spinnen…" antwortete Ron und Harry könne schwören ihn grün anlaufen zu sehen.

„Na gut. Dann versuch ich jetzt ein Beispiel für Spinnen zu nennen. Nehmen wir mal an du wirst gezwungen an so einem Ekeltraining teilzunehmen und der besagte Trainer würde wissen wovor du dich ekelst und glaub mir, du-weißt-schon-wer würde das innerhalb einer Sekunde mithilfe von _Legilimentik_ herausfinden, dann könnte es passieren, dass du...naja keine Ahnung…hunderte von Spinnen auf dir rumkrabbeln lassen musst oder sie essen oder in ihnen baden. Und das wird so lange wiederholt, bis du so sehr abgestumpft bist, dass es dir völlig egal ist wenn Spinnen auf deinem Frühstück sitzen und du es essen musst."

„Vielen Dank Hermione für dieses anschauliche Beispiel. Ich hatte ohnehin nicht mehr vor heute noch etwas zu essen." Rons Stimme tropfte nur von Sarkasmus und er schüttelte sich mit einem lauten uurgh.

„Jedenfalls…ich könnte mir unter Umständen schon vorstellen, dass ihr-wisst-schon-wer solch ekelerregende Praktiken umsetzt. Auch wenn er bestimmt an die 1000 verschiedene Flüche zur Folter kennt. Ich denke es könnte eventuell Teil des Aufnahmerituals sein." sagte Harry.

„Ach bitte lasst uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Musst du nicht ins Schulsprecherabteil Hermione? Ich sterbe bald vor Neugier wenn ich nicht endlich erfahre wer der zweite Schulsprecher ist" gähnte Ron und streckte sich erneut.

„Du könntest ja mal für mich nachsehen gehen, wenn du vor Neugierde schon fast umkommst!" Erwiderte Hermione patzig, stand aber langsam auf und nahm ihre Tasche. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Festessen, wünscht mir Glück." Und schon war sie aus dem Abteil verschwunden.

„Könnt ihr nicht endlich mal aufhören euch zu zanken? Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht mal angefangen. Ich dachte ihr hebt euch das für später auf. Wenn es langweilig wird, damit ihr was zu tun habt!" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hey! Ich hab doch gar nicht angefangen! Ich weiß doch auch nicht was mit Hermione los ist! Immer bin ich an allem schuld." Ron sah Harry böse an.

„Teilweiße benehmt ihr euch wie ein altes Ehepaar. Oder ein Pärchen dass nicht zueinanderfindet."

„…wäre das so abwegig?" fragte Ron leise seinem besten Freund.

„Was denn…genau?"

„Naja du weißt schon…ich und…Hermione…naja…ich meine…"

„Du und Hermione ein Paar?" Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ach…vergiss es einfach"

„Ron, du solltest dich ihr gegenüber nicht ständig wie ein Vollidiot verhalten! Sei hin und wieder ein Gentleman, hör ihr zu wenn sie etwas sagt, interessier dich für sie…dann hast du gute Chancen. Ich weiß dass sie dich mag aber wenn du sie als richtige feste Freundin haben willst, solltest du vielleicht ein paar Manieren lernen, wie man mit Frauen umgeht."

„Ach und du weißt natürlich genauestens darüber Bescheid Harry Potter. Wo du doch noch immer nicht bei meiner Schwester landen konntest." spottete Ron.

„Wa…was? Wer redet denn hier von...ich will doch gar nicht…ich meine...Gin..deine Schwester…ich…"

Ron zog nur wissend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir reden weiter wenn du es endlich geschafft hast.

Auf dem Weg zum Schulsprecherabteil kam Hermione an lachenden Schülern vorbei, die sich gegenseitig Witze erzählten oder „Snape explodiert" spielten und für einem kurzen Moment wünschte Hermione sich, auch bei ihren Freunden bleiben zu können und nicht Schulsprecherin zu sein. Nicht, dass sie nicht überaus stolz darüber war, dass man sie zur Schulsprecherin gewählt hatte und nie im Leben hätte sie diese Ehrenvolle Aufgabe abgelehnt, doch es bedeutete eine Menge Verantwortung, noch mehr Arbeit zu dem Lernstoff den sie dieses Jahr bewältigen musste und weniger Spaß. Und vor allem musste sie sich ab nun WIRKLICH an die Regeln des Schlosses halten.

Nur noch ein paar Meter und sie würde erfahren mit wem sie sich dieses Schuljahr einen ganzen Turm teilen würde und sie überlegte sich, sollte es eine grauenhafte Person sein, würde sie einfach weiter in ihrem alten Schlafsaal bleiben, denn ihr Bett würde ihr weiterhin zur Verfügung stehen.


	5. Hogwarts

Hermione öffnete die Tür zum Schulsprecherabteil und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Bestimmt hatte sie sich im Abteil geirrt. Sie blickte nochmal auf das Schild und ließ einen frustrierten Seufzer los. Das würde ein wundervolles Jahr werden. Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Niemals würde Hermione Granger einen Turm mit Draco Malfoy, ihrem Erzfeind teilen. Nein, sie würde weiterhin im Griffindorturm wohnen.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf den erstbesten Platz nieder. So weit weg wie nur möglich von dem blonden Jungen, oder eher jungen Mann.

„Granger…welcher Trottel hat DICH denn als Schulsprecherin gewählt? Man könnte meinen man bräuchte sichtbare Beweise dafür dass in der Welt der Zauberer alle gleichgestellt sind."

„Tja, ich würde sagen es war der gleiche Trottel, der dachte es wäre das Beste für die Schule einen aufgeblasenen, arroganten Schnösel, der noch immer an Mamas Rockzipfel hängt zum Schulsprecher zu machen."

„Was? Du meinst das Wiesel? Ich kann ihn aber nirgendwo sehen…oh tut mir leid! Schnösel passt wohl gar nicht zu ihm. Bei dem Schuhkarton in dem seine Familie haust."

Hermione ballte ihre Fäuste. Wie konnte er es wagen so über ihre Freunde und zweite Familie zu reden? Draco Malfoy war nichts weiter als die Ausgeburt der Hölle. Arrogant, grausam, ekelerregend und unausstehlich. Eigentlich wenn sie sich es genauer überlegte war er einfach nur armselig. Er erfreute sich am Leid der Anderen und versuchte sich selbst immer ins beste Licht zu rücken. Spaß auf Kosten der Anderen, das war es was er wollte.

„Du kannst froh sein Malfoy. Der Turm gehört dir allen. Ich habe nicht vor auch nur eine einzige Sekunde mit dir zu verschwenden. Und jetzt halt die Klappe Frettchen." Hermione zog ein Buch hervor (_Prophezeiungen und was sie beinhalten_) und begann zu lesen. Malfoy hatte sich auch wieder seinem Buch zugewandt und schien keine Notiz mehr von der Hexe zu nehmen. Da bemerkte Hermione, dass er nichts mehr erwidert hatte. Er ließ die Beleidigung einfach auf sich sitzen. Aber ihr sollte es nur recht sein. Sie hatte keine Lust die restliche Fahrt nach Hogwarts weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren. Schlimm genug, dass sie gezwungen waren in den nächsten zwei Jahren miteinander zu arbeiten. Aber große Sorgen machte sie sich nicht. Sie, Hermione Granger wusste wie man sich währte und wie man mit ihm umgehen musste um wenigstens etwas Ruhe zu bekommen und vor allem wusste Sie, das Malfoy ein Feigling war. Er konnte ihr also nichts anhaben. Lächelnd blätterte sie die Seite um und vertiefte sich in die Lektüre. Sie wollte doch schließlich das Rätsel um Harrys Prophezeiung lösen.

Die Landschaft zog rasend schnell dahin. Langsam wurde es dunkel und die Lampen entzündeten sich. Leise seufzend legte Hermione ihr Buch weg. Natürlich hatte sie wieder nichts Brauchbares gefunden, was ihr weiterhelfen könnte. Und insgeheim hatte sie den leisen Verdacht, dass Harry doch mehr wusste als er preisgab. Doch die Frage war: Warum? Warum tat er das? Ihr Blick wanderte hinaus zum Fenster. Sie konnte darin ihr und Malfoys Spiegelbild sehen. Irgendwie sah er…nicht gut aus…fast krank, leichenblass. War er schon immer so blass gewesen? Aber was kümmerte sie das?

Hermione streckte sich und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Schulumhang um sich anzuziehen. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden Hogsmead erreichen.

Malfoy hatte gemerkt, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte. Fast hätte er einen bissigen Kommentar losgelassen. Doch…er war zu müde dafür. Zu müde um sich etwas Gemeines einfallen zu lassen, zu müde um sich zu bewegen um sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick anzusehen und zu müde um sich erneut in eine Diskussion mit ihr zu verstricken. Er war zu müde und zu schwach. Am liebsten hätte er bis zur Ankunft in Hogsmead geschlafen, doch das war unmöglich. Niemals würde er auf die Idee kommen zu schlafen, wenn doch sein Feind genau daneben saß. Und nie im Leben würde er sich beim Schlafen beobachten lassen. Was hatte seine Mutter immer gesagt? Im Schlaf war der Mensch am verwundbarsten. Und im Schlaf zeigten die Gesichtszüge wer man wirklich war. Alle Masken fielen und gaben die wirkliche Person preis. Nein, das würde sich Draco Malfoy niemals erlauben.

Er hatte das Privileg genossen stets einen eigenen Schlafsaal im Slytherinturm zu haben. Was Macht und Ansehen nur alles bewerkstelligen konnte. Nicht sehr viele seiner Schulkammeraden genossen dieses Privileg…Ja, er nannte sie Schulkammeraden…Freunde? Das wäre die falsche Bezeichnung für seine treuen Hunde die sich an seine Fersen hefteten. Doch ein Gutes hatte es, ständig von Bewunderern umgeben zu sein, man konnte nie hinterhältig aus dem Nichts heraus angegriffen werden.

Tja und jetzt sollte er sich einen Turm mit seiner Feindin Hermione Granger teilen? Niemals. Das wusste er zu verhindern. Niemals würde er es so weit kommen lassen, dass sie ihm auch noch in seiner Freizeit auf die Nerven ging und ganz besonders wollte er vermeiden dass sie auch nur das Geringste aus seinem Privatleben mitbekam. Denn dann wäre er geliefert. Es wäre aus und vorbei mit ihm und das auf der Stelle…Doch vielleicht war das ja gar keine so schlechte Option…Nein, er würde nicht einfach Kampflos aufgeben! Aufgeben? Dieses Wort kannte ein Malfoy nicht. Diese Bezeichnung hatte kein Malfoy in seinem Wortschatz.

Langsam stand er ebenfalls auf um sich für die Ankunft in Hogsmead fertig zu machen. Als er aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte er bereits die Türme und erleuchteten Fenster von Hogwarts erkennen…seinem zu Hause. Er war froh, nicht mehr im Manor zu sein, so war es für die Todesser schwerer ihn zu erreichen, jedoch leider nicht unmöglich. Sie hatten bestimmt Mittel und Wege ihn zu Versammlungen und Anschlägen zu holen. Da war Draco sich sicher.

„Na los beeil dich Herr Schulsprecher. Oder willst du ein schlechtes Vorbild abgeben? Das würde ja schon gut anfangen."

Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass der Zug bereits stand und die Schüler zu den Ausgängen drängten.

„Klappe Granger. Los kümmere dich um ein paar verschreckte Erstklässler." Und schon war Malfoy im Getümmel verschwunden.

Hermione genoss den Anblick des imposanten Schlosses als sie aus dem Zug trat. Zu sehr hatte sie das Gefühl vermisst wieder zu Hause zu sein. In ihrem zweiten zu Hause. Von etwas weiter entfernt hörte sie die vertraute Stimme Hagrids, der die Erstklässler um sich scharte um mit ihnen gemeinsam über den See zu fahren. Als er sie erblickte hob er zum Gruß die Hand und warf ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln zu. Jetzt ging es ihr richtig gut. Sie waren alle wieder zurück.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Ich kann es kaum glauben dass wir endlich wieder hier sind!" Harry saß mit Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville in einer Kutsche die sich Richtung Schloss bewegte.

„Oh Mann, hab ich einen Hunger! Ich könnt ein ganzes Pferd verdrücken!"

Ginny überdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt übertreib nicht Ron. Und außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du den halben Imbisswagen leergefuttert hast."

Harry lachte. „Hast du heut nicht zu Hermione gesagt du wirst heute nichts mehr essen, wegen ihrer tollen, anschaulichen Anekdote über Spinnen?"

„Na herzlichen Dank auch Harry, dass du mich daran wieder erinnern musst." Ron blickte grummelnd aus dem Fenster und versuchte die Gedanken über Spinnen die über sein Essen krabbeln loszuwerden.

„Ich hoffe ich treffe heute noch auf Hermione. Ich muss ihr unbedingt erzählen, dass mein Vater und ich im Sommer wieder in den Bergen waren und ihr glaubt nicht, was wir dort gefunden haben." Lunas Stimme klang so als würde sie gerade vom Wetter reden. Das war typisch für sie. Ihre Aufregung zeigte sie niemals.

„Und was habt ihr da gefunden?" Neville schien wirklich interessiert daran zu sein.

„Einen Verwandten vom schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler. Und zwar den fliegenden Schrumpfschnabelschwarn."

„Die gibt es doch gar nicht und das weißt du ganz genau" erwiderte Ron patzig. Er hatte eindeutig schon ZU viel Hunger. Da konnte er wirklich ungemütlich werden.

„Und ob es die gibt. Hermione wollte mir auch nicht glauben und deswegen habe ich ihr zum Beweis eine Feder mitgebracht. Daddy ist sehr geschickt darin fliegende Wesen zu fangen. Er hat sogar ein paar Kratzer im Gesicht weil es sich mit seinen Krallen gewährt hat. Ich hab auch eine Feder und ich finde sie Wunderschön. Es ist eine Glücksfeder die ich für Tests verwende." Luna blickte wieder verträumt aus dem Fenster."

„Das hört sich wirklich toll an!"

„Das ist es auch Neville!" Luna lächelte ihm leicht zu.

Harry musste leicht grinsen und beugte sich zu seinem besten Freund um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Siehst du? So macht man das. Von Neville kannst du noch einiges lernen."

„Was meinst du damit?" Ron zog eine Braue hoch.

„Na egal wie langweilig und unsinnig die Geschichte in Wirklichkeit noch ist, sobald sie aus dem Mund der Frau kommt die du magst, ist es die aufregendste Geschichte die du je in deinem Leben gehört hast." Harry grinste.

„Harry Potter, schäme dich! Also wirklich!" Ginny schupste ihm spielerisch mit ihrem Ellbogen und Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hmmmh…was glaubt ihr wer heuer die Stelle in Verteidigung der dunklen Künste bekommt?" Lunas Stimme klang sehr verträumt.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Hermione die große Halle betrat umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln ihr Gesicht. Sie blickte zur verzauberten Decke, die den klaren mit Sternen übersäten Himmel zeigte und sah dutzende von Kerzen die in der Luft schwebten und sanftes Licht spendeten. Fackeln warfen lange Schatten an die Steinmauern des Schlosses und die vier Haustische die in der Mitte des Saales aufgestellt waren, waren bereits gut mit Schülern gefüllt. Sie ließ ihren Blick am Gryffindortisch entlangschweifen und sah mit Erleichterung, dass Harry und Ron ihr einen Platz freigehalten hatten. Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die Menge und ließ sich neben Harry und gegenüber von Ron fallen.

„Hey ihr zwei." Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab.

„Und? Wer ist es? Sag's mir! Bitte!" Ron bettelte wie ein Kleinkind und Hermines Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Ich werde weiterhin im Gryffindorturm bleiben, das kann ich euch garantieren."

„So schrecklich? Wirklich? Ist es McLaggen?" Harry blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Es ist Malfoy! Ja ganz richtig ihr beide, es ist Draco Malfoy, also erlaubt euch bloß keine Dummheiten denn so schnell könnt ihr gar nicht schauen da sind unsere Hauspunkte weg!"

„Meine Fresse! Wer ist bitte so bescheuert und verleiht Malfoy das Amt des Schulsprechers? Ich glaube Dumbledore wird langsam wirklich senil." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Seht mal wie er dasitzt!" Ron deutete mit seinem Kopf zum Tisch der Slytherins und Harry und Hermione folgten seinem Blick. „Sitzt da wie ein arroganter kleiner Schnösel dem niemand das Wasser reichen kann."

Harry starrte seinen Erzfeind an. „Da hat wohl Lucius Malfoy wieder seine Finger im Spiel."

„Ich weiß nicht…irgendwie sieht er…kränklich aus…oder nicht?" Hermione betrachtete unauffällig Malfoy. Er war noch immer blasser als sonst und hatte leichte Schatten unter den Augen.

„Krank? Wem interessiert ob Malfoy krank ist oder nicht? Ich persönlich wünsche ihm die Pest an den Hals, dann ist er wirklich krank. Und du müsstest dich WIRKLICH Sorgen um ihn machen, weil du dich dann nämlich anstecken könntest."

„Ron! Ich weiß er ist unser Feind und wir können ihn nicht ausstehen, aber…" doch sie wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Eben, da hast du es. Und sieh mal wie er ständig an seinen linken… Unterarm…greift…OH mein GOTT!" Harry senkte sofort die Stimme, wirkte aber höchst aufgeregt. „Malfoy…Er ist ein... na einer von ihnen!"

„Ein Todesser?" Ron riss die Augen auf. „Du könntest Recht haben…"

„Sagt mal seid ihr jetzt beide völlig übergeschnappt?" Hermione starrte ihre beiden besten Freunde an. „Was gibt euch Anlass zur Annahme Draco Malfoy könnte ein Todesser sein? Weil er in Slytherin ist? Weil er unser Feind ist? Weil er gemein und arrogant ist? Weil er sich am Unterarm gekratzt hat? Ich bitte euch. Er ist gerade mal Volljährig. Denkt ihr wirklich Ihr-wisst-schon-wer würde einen so jungen unerfahrenen Zauberer aufnehmen?"

„Denk an den Zeitungsartikel Hermione!" Harry konnte nicht glauben wie blind Hermione war. „Jungtodesser, gerade mal volljährig. Er MUSS einer von ihnen sein! Wie der Vater so der Sohn oder etwa nicht? Und ja, vielleicht auch weil er in Slytherin ist. Die meisten Todesser waren in diesem Haus. Das weiß doch jeder. Beweis uns das Gegenteil! Wer wäre besser dafür…nun ja…geeignet?"

„Ich muss euch gar nichts beweisen und ihr Beide hört besser auf mit euren wilden Spekulationen." Hermione strafte beide mit einem bösen Blick und niemand traute sich mehr ihr zu wiedersprechen, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn Professor McGonagal betrat mit einer Schar Erstklässler den Raum und durchquerte die große Halle. Vor einem kleinen hölzernen Hocker auf dem ein alter, schwarzer, geflickter Hut lag, stoppte sie. Gleich würde die alljährliche Auswahlzeremonie beginnen.

„Bin gespannt welche Wahrungen der Hut uns heuer mit auf dem Weg gibt" sagte Ron. „Wahrscheinlich wieder so was wie: seid wachsam, haltet die Augen offen, Unheil schwebt herein und viele Verräter sitzen in diesem Schloss. Seht euch nur die listigen Slytherins an."

„Ron! Hör endlich auf damit!" Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf.

In der Großen Halle wurde es mit einem Schlag still, als der alte Hut plötzlich zu singen begann.

_Ihr glaubt ich wär ein alter Hut,_

_doch was ich mach, das kann ich gut!_

_Seit Jahren nun bin ich schon hier,_

_ich kannte die Gründer des Schlosses, die Vier._

_Ich muss euch verteilen je nach Kopf,_

_denn bei uns kommt niemals alles in einen Topf._

_Freundschaften werdet ihr finden dort,_

_doch Feinde gibt es immer fort._

_Der Kampf der Häuser er besteht,_

_hat sich bis jetzt noch nicht gelegt._

_Doch warnen will ich euch fürwahr,_

_Feindschaft ist für gar nichts da._

_Dies' Jahr zwei Feinde sich begegnen,_

_werden sich ihre Wege ebnen._

_Müssen lernen zu vertrau 'n_

_und dabei auf den Andern bau' n._

_Viel Zwist und Streit wird dadurch entstehen,_

_denn keiner kann den Andern verstehen._

_Warum zwei Feinde sich reichten die Hand_

_Und für den Andern mehr als Hass empfand._

_So hört mir zu,_

_ich bin der sprechende Hut._

_Weiß ganz genau wies um euch steht,_

_weiß ganz genau wohin ihr geht._

_Ob Hufflepuff ob Ravenclaw,_

_ob Slytherin ob Gryffindor._

_Eins habt ihr Alle gemein,_

_die Schule wird euch Alle verein'_

_Nun setzt mich auf, traut euch nur,_

_Ob nett, ob schlau,_

_ob gerissen, ob Mut,_

_Ich weiß genau was euch gut tut._

Beifall brach aus, als der sprechende Hut mit seinem Lied endete. Doch auch Getuschel war durch den ganzen Saal zu hören. Wie fast jedes Jahr diskutierten die Schüler, was der Hut wohl mit seinem Lied meinen könnte. Es war schon so etwas wie eine Tradition, dass der alte, sprechende Hut Wahrungen aussandte, doch dieses Jahr, war es anders und das war auch dem goldenen Trio aufgefallen.

„Feind? Das kann nur ein Slytherin oder Du-weißt-schon-wer höchst persönlich sein. Aber da ich weiß, dass niemand so dumm sein kann sich mit jemand wie denen einzulassen, muss der Hut falsch liegen" zischelte Ron.

„Der Hut hat noch nie falsch gelegen Ron. Und außerdem weißt du doch gar nicht wie das wirklich gemeint ist. Man kann da viel zu viel hinein interpretieren." Hermione strich sich die widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte zu den verschreckten Erstklässlern, die nacheinander den Hut aufsetzten und auf die vier Häuser aufgeteilt wurden. Jedes Mal brach an einem der Tische Applaus aus, wenn sie ein neues Mitglied begrüßen durften. Die Auswahlzeremonie dauerte dieses Jahr jedoch nicht allzu lange, denn nicht viele Erstklässler waren in diesem Jahr gekommen um in Hogwarts ihre magische Ausbildung zu beginnen.

„Für mich hört sich das eher wie eine Prophezeiung an, die eintreten wird…" entgegnete Harry geistesabwesend. „Oder aber dem Hut war einfach nur langweilig. Stellt euch vor, ihr müsstet ein ganzes Jahr still in Dumbledores Büro verbringen. Da würden mir auch die spektakulärsten Geschichten einfallen."

Als auch der letzte Erstklässler seinem Haus zugeordnet wurde, erhob sich Dumbledore, breitete seine Arme einladent aus und lächelte den Schülern entgegen. Sofort trat schweigen ein und alle blickten ihn gespannt und mit großen Augen an.

„An unsere neuen Schüler, willkommen in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Für unsere alten Hasen, willkommen zurück. Ich bin überaus froh, dass ihr trotz den etwas längeren Ferien so zahlreich erschienen seid. Aber ich will euch nicht lange um eure wohl verdiente Mahlzeit bringen, haut rein." Dumbledore zwinkerte und mit einem Male füllten sich die Schüssel und Platten mit den besten Köstlichkeiten, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Die Krüge waren bis zum Rande mit eiskaltem Kürbissaft gefüllt und der Duft von frisch gebackenem Brot stieg einem in die Nase. Die Hauselfen hatten mal wieder hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und ein wunderbares Festessen gezaubert, bei dem es an nichts fehlte.

Hermione beugte sich zu ihren beiden besten Freunden. „Ihr seid euch doch bestimmt im Klaren, warum Dumbledore plötzlich beschlossen hat die Schule doch wieder zu öffnen"

„Weil...ihm...langweilisch…wa'?" Ron hatte seinen Teller bereits mit allem was er erreichen konnte beladen und sich einen riesigen Bissen Kartoffelpüree in den Mund geschoben. „Isch `ab geine Ahnung"

Harry überdrehte unbemerkt die Augen. Es war noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen, da hatte er seinem besten Freund gesagt er bräuchte Manieren gegenüber Hermione. Und was war? Kaum gab es Essen, schon war alles wieder vergessen. Unbemerkt…oder wohl eher nicht ganz unbemerkt, denn Hermione hob eine Augenbraue, trat Harry Ron unter dem Tisch ins Schienbein.

„Wa'sch?" Ron sah Harry fragend an, dieser schüttelte jedoch nur mit dem Kopf.

„Naja…um auf meine Frage zurück zu kommen, es ist eigentlich ganz klar, warum wir wieder hier sind. Wegen dir Harry. Dumbledore hat es nicht geschmeckt dass er dich nicht so bewachen konnte wie er es gerne hätte, also hat er die Schule wieder geöffnet um dich besser im Auge zu behalten." Hermione hatte einen leichten selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und tat sich Kartoffeln auf.

„Na klasse. Als wäre ich ein Kleinkind der nicht einen, nein, 100 Babysitter braucht."

„Er sorgt sich doch nur um dich. Und so haben wir eigentlich alle was davon."

Hermione hatte Recht. Alle profitierten davon. Dumbledore konnte ihn besser überwachen, die Schüler waren geschützter als sie es zu Hause wären und er, Harry Potter war endlich wieder zu Hause.

Als alle Schüler mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren und sich nur noch nach ihren Betten sehnten, erhob Professor Dumbledore sich erneut.

„Nur noch ein paar wichtige Dinge. Wie jedes Jahr, ist es verboten den Wald zu betreten. Dort lauern gefährliche Wesen, die nicht zu unterschätzen sind. Ich möchte keinen Schüler dabei erwischen wie er diese Regel missachtet."

Harry kam es so vor, als würde Professor Dumbledore ihm, Ron und Hermine zuzwinkern. Aber natürlich konnte er sich auch getäuscht haben. Harry schweifte mit seinen Gedanken ab. Die Ansprache kannte er schon in und auswendig. Kein herumwandern des Nachts, keine verbotenen Gegenstände die auf Filch's Liste waren, wie zum Beispiel Fangzähnige _Frisbees. Jetzt freute er sich nur noch darauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen und sich endlich wieder wie zu Hause zu fühlen._

_Langsam brach ein Tumult los, als sämtliche Schüler aufstanden um die große Halle zu verlassen._

_„Na gut dann…ich sehe euch später im Gemeinschaftsraum. Muss mich noch mit einer gewissen Schlange herumschlagen. Professor McGonagal erwartet uns, um uns unseren Turm zu zeigen." Hermione seufzte etwas genervt auf. Ihr schmeckte es gar nicht sich das Amt des Schulsprechers mit dem größten Widerling der Schule teilen zu müssen._

_„Viel Glück dann. Und verhex ihn nicht schon am ersten Tag."_

_Hermione lächelte Harry leicht an. „Ich versuch's." Und schon war sie verschwunden. „Das wird ein aufregendes und mühsames Jahr werden." Dachte Hermione als sie die große Halle verließ._

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

„Was ist denn nur los mit dir Draco? Die ganze Kutschenfahrt über warst du so still und jetzt willst du nicht mal was essen." Blaise Zabini betrachtete seinen Freund. Sie hatten sich am Rande des Tisches niedergelassen. Mit Absicht. Damit sie etwas ungestörter waren und nicht jeder ihre Gespräche belauschen konnte. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Draco sah seinem Gegenüber mit festem Blick an.

„Ach hör schon auf. Das zieht schon lang nicht mehr bei mir." Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nach all den Jahren müsstest du doch wissen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Hat dein Alter mal wieder die Beherrschung verloren? Oder gar seinen Verstand? Wenn du mich fragst, gehört er sowieso in die Klapse…Nichts für ungut."

Niemals hätte irgendeine Person es gewagt, so über Lucius Malfoy zu sprechen und das noch gegenüber seinem eigenen Sohn. Niemals hätte Draco das zugelassen…Doch Blaise Zabini durfte sich alles erlauben. Er war Dracos bester Freund und brachte die Dinge immer auf den Punkt. Blaise konnte wirklich von Glück reden, dass er Dracos bester Freund war, denn sonst hätte er just in dem Moment als er Lucius erwähnte einen schmerzhaften Fluch abbekommen.

„Wohlmöglich liegt es daran, dass ich gezwungen werde mit Granger gemeinsame Sachen zu machen. Und noch dazu bin ich für das restliche Schuljahr dazu verdammt mich mit ihr in einem Turm aufzuhalten. Diese Schule geht wirklich noch vor die Hunde wenn das so weiter geht."

„Dann pfeif doch auf den Turm. Ist doch nicht verboten weiter bei uns zu wohnen." Blaise nahm Dracos immer noch leeren Teller und überhäufe ihn mit den Köstlichkeiten die einem nur so das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ.

„Und mich mit den Dummbeuteln abgeben? Ich hab 'ne bessere Idee. Ich ekel Miss ich-weiß-immer-alle- besser einfach aus dem Turm und dann bin ich ungestört."

Blaise sah seinen Freund prüfend an. „Wie du meinst…jedenfalls…Wenn du mir vielleicht doch noch den wahren Grund erzählen willst, dann weiß du ja wo du mich findest. Bei den Dummbeuteln, unten in den Kerkern." Blaise grinste und machte sich über seine Lasagne her. Doch Draco verzog keine Miene.

„Mensch Draco! Ich erkenn dich gar nicht wieder! Keine Beleidigung für Crabbe und Goyle? Kein abfälliges Wort über Potter? Weasley? Da fällt dir doch immer etwas ein."

„Blaise…Halt einfach die Klappe." Frustriert stocherte Draco in seinem Essen herum, ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu essen. Das würde ein wundervolles Jahr werden. Wie sehr er sich doch freute…ja, Sarkasmus war wirklich seine Stärke.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	6. Enthüllungsversuche Teil 1

Hermione war fasziniert von dem Turm, welchen sie von nun an ihr zu Hause nennen durfte. Professor McGonagall hatte die zwei Schulsprecher eben verlassen damit sie sich eingewöhnen konnten. Jedoch nicht ohne sie versprechen zu lassen, sich nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen. Für Hermione war das natürlich kein Problem. Sie würde sich ruhig und anständig verhalten, solange Malfoy sie in Frieden ließ. Aber zurückschlagen würde sie alle male, denn Beleidigungen würde sie sich dieses Jahr nicht mehr gefallen lassen.

Die Braunhaarige stellte ihre Tasche am Boden ab und bewunderte den großzügig geschnittenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war warm und freundlich und die großen Fenster gingen zum See hinaus. Man konnte die Berge und den verbotenen Walt sehen, es war eine herrliche Aussicht. Hermione wusste bereits welcher Platz von nun an ihr Lernplatz sein würde. Die weich gepolsterte Fensterbank. Doch dann viel Hermione wieder ein, welchen Entschluss sie getroffen hatte und bereute diesen schon fast wieder…aber nur fast. Natürlich würde sie nicht hier bleiben, nein, sie würde zurück in den Turm ihres Hauses gehen.

Im Kamin prasselte ein behagliches Feuer und tauchte den Raum in einen angenehmen Farbton. Es gab eine Couch mit kuscheligen Decken und Kissen, kleine Tische mit Stühlen um Hausaufgaben zu machen und eine Wand mit Regalen, die zum Bersten voll mit dicken Büchern waren. Aber davon würde Hermione nichts haben, sie würde weiterhin in der Bibliothek lernen. Aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie liebte die Bibliothek von Hogwarts über alles. Und es war ruhig dort. Nicht sehr viele Schüler verirrten sich dorthin. Vor allem nicht an den Wochenenden. Und somit konnte sich auch dort in Ruhe lernen.

Leise seufzend betrat Hermione Granger ihren persönlichen Schlafsaal. Sie wollte natürlich noch einen Blick darauf werfen, bevor sie die behagliche Wärme des Turmes wieder verließ. Ihr Zimmer war wundervoll. Die Farben Rot und Gold sprangen ihr förmlich entgegen. Ein großes Bett aus Ebenholz, mit unzähligen Kissen und flauschigen Decken wartete nur darauf zerwühlt zu werden. Auf beiden Seiten des Bettes befanden sich je ein Teppich aus Schwarz und Gold und am Kopfende des Bettes war das Wappen von Hogwarts eingraviert.

Eine große Fensterfront zierte die gegenüberliegende Wand und Hermione war sich sicher, dass morgens die Sonne sie wecken würde und sie somit keinen Wecker brauchen würde…wenn sie hierbleiben würde. Aber das hatte sie nicht vor…oder doch? Sie hätte ihren eigenen Bereich und vielleicht würde sie Malfoy ja gar nicht so oft über den Weg laufen…gut, sie mussten sich ein Badezimmer teilen, aber bestimmt würden sie das schon irgendwie hinbekommen und war es nicht Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Sache? Zwei Schulsprecher aus verschiedenen Häusern? Die sich einen Turm teilten? Um zu zeigen dass nicht immer Rivalität im Mittelpunkt stand?

Die Hexe fuhr mit ihrer Hand sanft über die weichen Bettlaken. Ja, es könnte durchaus seine Vorteile haben hier zu bleiben. Ruhe um zu lernen, einen eigenen Schlafsaal, ein fast eigenes Badezimmer…Vielleicht würde es doch nicht ganz so schlimm werden.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Jemand musste gerade gekommen sein. Vielleicht war es nochmal Professor McGonagall, vielleicht hatte sie vergessen ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen? Schnell verließ Hermione ihren Schlafsaal und eilte den Weg zurück Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch es war nicht ihre Hauslehrerin die sie dort antraf, nein, es waren Malfoy und Zabini, die es sich in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Zabini…was machst du hier?" Hermione war in der Tür stehen geblieben. Etwas erleichtert war sie schon, dass es Blaise Zabini war und nicht Crabbe oder Goyle.

Anstatt Zabini selbst etwas sagen zu lassen, antwortete Malfoy für ihn.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus Granger? Er ist unser Gast und kann kommen und gehen wann er will. Dürfte auch nicht allzu schwer sein, nachdem ich ihm das Passwort verraten habe." Draco Malfoy grinste selbstgefällig.

„Du…du hast was? Du hast ihm das Passwort gesagt?" Hermione war außer sich vor Wut. „Sag mal spinnst du? Du weißt doch genau dass wir das nicht dürfen. Aber Mister Malfoy ist das doch alles scheiß egal, Hauptsache gleich am ersten Tag die Regeln brechen. Aber nicht mit mir!"

„Jetzt reg dich ab Granger! Was bist du denn so verklemmt. Kann dir doch egal sein was ich mache."

Hermione bebte vor Wut. Nein, sie würde es auf keinem Fall mit ihm länger hier aushalten. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Turm um so schnell wie möglich in ihre vertraute Umgebung zu kommen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Siehst du? So einfach war das. Jetzt bin ich sie los und hab meine Ruhe. Ging ja viel schneller als ich dachte." Draco lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und streckte sich.

„Ja, das ging wirklich verdammt schnell. Ich hab ja den leisen Verdacht sie hatte gar nicht vor hier zu bleiben."

„Und wenn schon. Umso besser für mich. So muss ich mich nicht auch noch mit ihr rumplagen. Ich hab schon so genug am Hals."

„Was meinst du damit?" Blaise blickte seinen Schulkameraden an.

„Na was denn wohl? Du weißt schon…Prüfungen und das Ganze. Ist doch Stress genug. Da braucht man seine Ruhe." Draco blickte ins Feuer. In einer Stunde würde sein Hauslehrer Professor Snape vorbeikommen um mit ihm wichtige Dinge zu besprechen.

„…Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Blaise wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Dracos Gesicht umher, um wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Ja! Ja…natürlich…Was hast du gesagt?"

„Jetzt aber ernsthaft Draco. Was stimmt mit dir nicht? Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen und hattest plötzlich einen Persönlichkeitswandel hinter dir oder was ist los? Irgendetwas verheimlichst du mir doch und mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht. Freunden sollte man nichts vorenthalten."

„Freunde? Sind wir das überhaupt?" Draco hob seinen Kopf.

„Was willst du damit sagen Draco?" Blaise' Worte klangen ein wenig verletzt…wenn man genau hinhörte.

„Nichts. Nur…"

„Weißt du was Draco? Leck mich. Du kannst mich mal." Blaise war aufgestanden und nahm seinen Umhang den er zuvor abgelegt hatte. „Ich weiß ja nicht was dir heut über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber komm mal klar! Du meinst wir sind nur Bekannte? Kollegen? Gut, wie du meinst. Wenn du als Einsiedler hier vergammeln willst, bitte, von mir aus. Viel Spaß dabei. Aber wenn du dich wieder eingekriegt hast und vielleicht doch mal reden willst, du weißt wo du mich findest. Bis dahin, fick dich." Und schon war Blaise Zabini durch das Portrait gestürzt und hatte einen frustrierten Draco zurückgelassen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Ist das zu glauben? Nie im Leben wäre ich auf so eine Idee gekommen und hätte irgendjemandem das Passwort weitergegeben. Das ist die Höhe." Schimpfte Hermione und ließ sich dabei zwischen Harry und Ron fallen, die sich ein Sofa schnappen konnten und gerade dabei waren Zauberer schnipp schnapp zu spielen.

„Hermione, du redest dich in Rage! Wir können doch nichts dafür, dass du frustriert bist über die Situation…wobei…ja, ich wäre auch frustriert, müsste ich mit Frettchen zusammenarbeiten."

„Du hast Recht Ron. Ich bin mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden. Aber…irgendwie wird das schon funktionieren. Vielleicht braucht es nur ein wenig Zeit."

„Hallo? Wir reden hier von Malfoy! Da bräuchte man mehr als ein ganzes Leben, um mit ihm klar zu kommen!" Harry streckte sich und legte seine Beide auf den Tisch vor ihm.

„Naja, ändern kann man ja nichts mehr, also machen wir das Beste draus. Und jetzt will ich nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich muss auf andere Gedanken kommen." Hermione strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Harry…"

„Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen?"

„Was? Oh nein das meinte ich doch gar nicht! Dummkopf!"

„Puh! Glück gehabt Harry!" Ron grinste seinem besten Freund zu.

„Harry, hör zu…vorhin…in der großen Halle, als wir das Lied…gehört haben…du hast so komisch geguckt und…Ron und ich…"

„Hey, lass mich da raus! Das kam ganz allein von dir. Ich sagte nur, du könntest Recht haben!"

Harry sah seine beiden besten Freunde an. „Na los, raus mit der Sprache. Ich mag es nicht zu lange auf die Folter gespannt zu werden.

„Harry, wir wissen…oder glauben eher, dass du weißt, was die Prophezeiung beinhaltet und seit vorhin habe ich die Vermutung, dass das gesagte vom sprechenden Hut vielleicht mit der Prophezeiung übereinstimmen könnte, dass Ähnlichkeiten bestehen…Harry wir wissen doch was los ist. Du willst es uns nicht verraten, weil du uns schützen willst, weil du nicht willst, dass wir dich behandeln als könntest du jeden Moment tot umfallen. Aber es ist wichtig, dass du uns sagst, was los ist, damit wir wissen worauf wir uns vorbereiten müssen. Der Kampf steht unmittelbar bevor und das weißt du. Und jeder kann doch erahnen dass du es bist der es beenden wird…oder beenden muss, wir wissen dass du die Waffe bist von der ständig die Rede ist…" Hermione holte Luft und Harry seufzte laut auf.

Sollte er ihnen sagen was er wusste? Sollte er ihnen die ganze Wahrheit sagen? Oder vielleicht erst mal Teile? Würden sie es überhaupt verkraften? Er selbst hatte Monate gebraucht, um damit umgehen zu können.

„Ok hört zu…" Harry rang sichtlich mit sich. „Die Prophezeiung besagt…dass…naja sie besagt, dass der dunkle Lord ein Baby dass Ende Juli geboren wird als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnet. Und dessen Eltern hatten ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten. Das trifft alles auf mich zu aber…es hätte am Ende auch Neville sein können. Hätte Voldemord ihn gewählt, würde er jetzt mit der Narbe herumlaufen." Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine verstrubbelten Haare.

„Gut, jedenfalls läuft es am Ende darauf hinaus, dass ich mich ihm stellen muss, weil…nur ich also…ich weiß nicht so genau, ich kann mich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern und…die Interpretation ist nicht ganz so einfach."

„Du…Dumbledor hat dir die Prophezeiung gezeigt. Richtig?"

„Ja, aber das hilft mir nicht weiter Hermione…"

„Doch natürlich!" Ron setzte sich mit einem Male aufrecht hin. „Auch wenn du dich nicht genau erinnern kannst, ist alles in deinem Kopf gespeichert! Du musst nur diesen Gedanken hervorholen…und wir brauchen ein Denkarium. Das ist alles."

„Ron! Das…das ist eine Spitzen Idee! Und ich weiß auch wo wir ein Denkarium herbekommen!" Hermione lächelte. „Im Raum der Wünsche."

„Naschön…dann…es bleibt ja wohl nichts anderes übrig…richtig?"

„Nur wenn du bereit bist es uns zu zeigen, musst du das tun Harry." Hermione legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Aber es ist immer einfacher Geheimnisse zu teilen, als sie alleine mit sich rumzuschleppen."

„Also gut…dann ist es abgemacht. Morgen Abend treffen wir uns vor dem Raum der Wünsche." Harry wusste nicht ob er die Entscheidung bereuen würde, aber Hermione hatte Recht. Er konnte nicht alles für sich behalten.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	7. Enthüllungsversuche Teil 2

Die Schritte hallten laut in der Dunkelheit, als ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann durch die düsteren Gänge des Manor eilte. Es war bereits spät, eine Zeit in der man für gewöhnlich schon im Bett lag, tief schlafend. Doch er wurde gerufen, zur späten Stunde, also musste er Folge leisten und das unverzüglich. Es war sehr kalt, von irgendwoher war ein eisiger Luftzug zu spüren und der Mann zog seinen Umhang fester zusammen um sich besser schützen zu können. Er kannte sich in den unterirdischen Gängen aus wie in seinen eigenen Jackentaschen und so musste er nicht einmal Licht mit seinem Zauberstab heraufbeschwören. Doch er hielt ihn fest in der Hand. Nur zur Sicherheit.

Es roch modrig und die Luft war abgestanden. Doch das machte ihm nichts. Er war es gewohnt. Seit seiner Kindheit lebte er schon hier und das würde sich auch nicht ändern. Bis er starb.

Sein nächtliches Ziel, eine schwere Eichentür mit rostigem Griff kam immer näher und somit nahm die Kälte auch zu. Es wäre natürlich ein leichtes gewesen einen Wärmezauber zu sprechen, doch sein Herr wünschte die Kälte. Denn ihn selbst umgab diese Kälte immer und überall. Mann könnte fast meinen er stamme von Dementoren ab. Und außerdem sollten die Gefangenen in den Kerkern keine Sommerparty feiern…seine Worte.

Der Mann überlegte, was so wichtig sein konnte, dass er jetzt, um diese Uhrzeit alleine hier her musste, als er an die hölzerne Tür klopfte, welche sogleich von selbst aufschwang. Er stand in einem voll möblierten Zimmer. Eingerichtet mit einem großen Bett (er fragte sich, ob sein Meister überhaupt Schlaf benötigte), Tisch mit Stühlen, schwere Teppiche (natürlich nur die teuersten), selbst ein großer Kamin zierte den Raum, doch in ihm prasselte kein behagliches Feuer. Natürlich nicht. Einzig und allein ein paar Kerzenstummel spendeten spärliches Licht.

„Herr. Ihr wünschtet mich zu sprechen?" Er verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Meister, welcher mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster stand.

„Schließ die Tür mein Freund. Ich möchte nicht belauscht werden." Die kalte Stimme jagte unverzüglich einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken des Mannes. Schnell schloss er die Tür und sprach noch einen Stillezauber über das Gemach seines Herrn.

„Wie kann ich Euch dienen mein Lord?"

„Dein Junge ist in Hogwarts angekommen?"

„Das… nehme ich an Herr…ich habe nichts Gegenteiliges gehört."

„Gut…wie laufen die Vorbereitungen? Ich will doch dass alles glattläuft" Lord Voldemord drehte sich langsam um und ging ein paar Schritte auf Lucius Malfoy zu, der demütig sein Haupt senkte.

„Natürlich Herr! In ein paar Monaten dürfte alles geplant sein und dann kann das Ritual beginnen."

„Das ist zu spät Lucius!" Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Gesichtszüge glichen der einer Schlange. „Das Ritual muss noch vor dem Jahreswechsel beendet werden, sonst kann er kein vollwertiges Mitglied werden und das weißt du. Sieh zu dass im nächsten Monat alles bereit steht um anzufangen."

„Aber natürlich mein Lord. Ganz wie ihr wünscht."

„Halloween…ja Halloween halte ich für den geeigneten Augenblick um zu beginnen."

Lucius verneigte sich abermals und stimmte wieder zu.

„Und jetzt hab ich noch eine Aufgabe für dich. Bestell Severus Grüße von mir und teile ihm mit er soll es unterlassen Draco zu helfen. Er allein muss die erste Aufgabe lösen."

„Natürlich mein Lord. Sobald ich Euerseits entlassen werde, teile ich ihm diese Botschaft unverzüglich mit."

„Nun…dann beeile dich, du bist entlassen."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und Draco Malfoy saß noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum des Schulsprecherturms. Das Feuer des Kamins war fast ausgegangen. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts würden es erst in den frühen Morgenstunden neu entfachen, jedoch früh genug um den Raum auf eine angenehme Temperatur zu bringen bevor der erste Schüler aufstand. Natürlich war klar, dass sein Hauslehrer sicher gehen wollte Granger nicht anzutreffen wenn er kam und somit wartete, bis für gewöhnlich alle Schüler brav in ihren Betten schliefen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Draco es bereits am ersten Tag erfolgreich geschafft hatte Hermione Granger aus dem Turm zu ekeln, um ungestört zu sein.

Draco starrte in die noch bisschen vorhandene Glut, welche gerade noch so spärliches Licht spendete, als das Portrait der fetten Kröte welches den Durchgang zum Schulsprecherturm versiegelte, zur Seite schwang und Severus Snape mit erhobenen Haupt hereinstolzierte.

„Guten Abend Draco." Snape durchschritt mit großen Schritten den Raum und blieb neben dem Kaminsims stehen.

„Diese Höflichkeitsfloskel können Sie sich sparen. Es ist niemand da. Granger nicht und Blaise auch nicht. Also warum kommen wir nicht gleich zum Punkt?"

„Aber, aber Mister Malfoy. Man wird doch wohl noch seinen Patensohn begrüßen dürfen. Aber gut, dann kommen wir gleich zum Punkt. Wie du ja bestimmt weißt, beginnt bald das Ritual für die endgültige Aufnahme in…nun…unsere Kreise. Der dunkle Lord hat bereits ein Datum für den Beginn festgelegt."

„Und welches besondere Datum wäre das?" Dracos Stimme klang gelangweilt. Er hatte keine Lust auf das alles und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung was bei dieser Zeremonie passieren würde.

„Halloween…Es wird zu Halloween starten." Snape ging auf den zweiten Sessel vor dem Kamin zu und setzte sich neben Draco.

Halloween? Da will er seine Horrorshow abziehen? Wie passend." Draco verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich zurück.

„Also hör gut zu. Ich werde dir jetzt alles erzählen was du wissen musst…und wissen darfst. Du hast zwar das dunkle Mal, aber das heißt noch lange nicht dass der dunkle Lord dir vertraut, geschweige denn, dass er dich als vollwertiges Mitglied sieht. Um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen musst du diese Zeremonie überstehen. Sie beginnt zu Halloween.

„Soweit waren wir schon. Ich sagte doch schon du sollst gleich auf den Punkt kommen." Draco war sichtlich genervt von seinem Lehrer wie auch von seiner Situation selbst.

„Halloween…" Severus Snape überging Draco einfach und seine Stimme wurde lauter. „…ist ein sehr wichtiges Datum für den dunklen Lord. Hier hat alles angefangen. Potters Überleben und der nahende Tod unseres Herrn. Er sieht in dir eine Art neue Waffe im Kampf gegen die Muggel, Schlammblüter und Potter. Denn du bist der erste Spion seit langem, der nicht nur Lehrer, sondern auch Schüler aushorchen kann."

„Und wie sieht diese besagte Zeremonie nun aus? Also ob es nicht ausreichen würde das Mal eingebrannt zu bekommen und gefoltert zu werden." Dracos Stimme tropfte nur so von Sarkasmus. „Also? Ich höre."

„Dazu kann ich dir nicht viel sagen. Aber sie muss noch vor Jahreswechsel erfolgen. Sie besteht aus einer Reihe von Aufgaben die du bestehen musst. Du darfst nicht scheitern. Kein einziges Mal. Der dunkle Lord hat dies eingeführt, um sicher zu gehen keine Spione und Betrüger in seiner Runde aufzunehmen. Als er noch ganz am Anfang war, dachten sich viele es währe doch interessant zu erfahren was er so plant, um sich dann darauf vorbereiten zu können. Doch er durchschaute diesen Plan und so musste von diesem Zeitpunkt an ein jeder der Todesser werden wollte durch diese Prüfung. Diejenigen die scheiterten…wurden ohne zu zögern getötet…"

War ja klar. So leicht würde Draco natürlich nicht davonkommen. Entweder endlose Qualen über sich ergehen lassen oder getötet werden…wobei…bestimmt würde auch das nicht ohne schlimme Qualen ablaufen.

Snape holte Luft. „Deine erste Aufgabe besteht darin, eine Möglichkeit zu finden aus dem Schloss zu kommen, wann immer du gerufen wirst. Ungesehen, unauffällig und unverzüglich. Und du hast bis Halloween zeit, diese Aufgabe zu lösen. Wirst du vorher gerufen, ist es dir erlaubt, meinen Kamin zu benutzen."

„Ach und wie stellt er sich das bitte vor? Apparieren geht nicht. Bis nach Hogsmead laufen und von dort apparieren dauert zu lang, geschweige denn mit dem Besen zu fliegen. Ach ja und nicht zu vergessen, es ist nicht möglich diesen Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk anzuschließen." Draco Malfoy schnaubte. Das war doch wohl ein Witz. Wusste der Dunkle Lord etwa, dass es sowieso unmöglich war und hatte er ihn schon von vorn herein zum Tode verurteilt? Naja…vielleicht war es auch besser so.

„Nun…Was das Flohnetzwerk angeht…ich war so frei und hab mit Professor Dumbledore geredet…Hab ihm die Situation erklärt und nun wäre dieses Problem auch schon gelöst. Dieser Kamin ist bereits angeschlossen."

„Sie…Sie haben WAS? Er…weiß bescheid?" Draco wäre fast hochgesprungen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Hör mir doch zu. Was glaubst du warum ich hier bin? Ich bin Spion. Und somit muss ich Dumbledore auch Informationen liefern. Wertvolle Informationen um glaubwürdig zu bleiben. Da war es doch selbstverständlich, dass ich es ihm erzähle. Und das verschafft dir Vorteile! Er glaubt, dass du wohlmöglich doch noch den richtigen Weg einschlagen könntest und will dir deswegen helfen. Damit der dunkle Lord dich nicht tötet. Wie wäre es da mit ein wenig Dankbarkeit?"

Draco fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch seine Haare. „Schön, aber ich will hoffen, dass er mich jetzt nicht im Auge behält. Ich hab keine Lust drauf, ständig beobachtet zu werden. Aber gut, dann hätten wir das Problem ja gelöst." Draco wollte schon aufstehen, um in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen, doch Severus hielt ihn zurück.

„Gelöst? Das nennst du gelöst? Also willst du meilenweit vom Astronomieturm bis hier her laufen wenn er dich ruft? Oder von den Kerkern? Das dauert zu lange. Der dunkle Lord hat es nicht gerne wenn man ihn warten lässt. Und wenn du gerade auf den Schlossgründen unterwegs bist? Willst du ihn 20 Minuten warten lassen? Und was ist wenn Granger genau da sitzt wo du gerade bist? Willst du vor ihr in den Kamin springen?" Snape verschränkte seine Arme und blickte Draco erwartungsvoll an.

„Natürlich nicht, aber wie wir vorhin bereits festgestellt haben, ich habe noch etwas Zeit um eine Lösung zu finden. Und was Granger angeht, die kommt nicht wieder. Dafür hab ich schon gesorgt."

„Nun gut, aber lass uns doch überlegen, wie du…"

Doch Draco unterbrach seinen Hauslehrer. „Ich will Ihre Hilfe nicht. Das ist meine Aufgabe und ich glaube nicht, dass es dem dunklen Lord sehr gefällt, wenn er herausfindet dass mir geholfen wird." Draco Malfoys Augen funkelten zornig. Snape behandelte ihn wie ein kleines Kind. Er war bereits erwachsen und er würde schon eine Möglichkeit finden diese Aufgabe zu lösen. Um seinen neuen Herrn zufrieden zu stellen.

Snape stand langsam auf. „Nun gut…aber bedenke eins…auch die Schutzmauern des Schlosses sind fehlbar…es gibt Lücken…kleine Lücken…die ausgebaut werden können. Und so bietet sich eine neue Möglichkeit…an vielen Orten." Und dann verschwand Severus Snape auch schon aus dem Turm.

„…Er hängt eindeutig zu viel mit Dumbledore, diesem Trottel zusammen…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Wo warst du so lange? Wir warten schon seit Ewigkeiten auf dich. Filch hätte uns beinahe erwischt. Ein Glück, dass Harry seinen Tarnumhang dabei hat!"

„Tut mir ja Leid Jungs. Ich war nur noch schnell in der…"

„…Bibliothek." Ergänzten Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Ja und ich musste noch etwas…"

„…recherchieren!"

„Jetzt hört aber auf damit. Lasst uns lieber mal schnell reingehen bevor Mrs. Norris auftaucht."

„Du hast gut reden." maulte Ron. „Du darfst so lange auf den Gängen bleiben wie du willst. Wir sind es, die Strafen bekommen."

Gemeinsam gingen die Freunde drei Mal ab der Steinmauer auf und ab. Immer wieder widerholten sie dabei ihren Wunsch im Kopf. „Wir brauchen einen Raum, der gemütlich ist. Wir brauchen einen Raum mit einem Denkarium. Wir brauchen einen gemütlichen Raum mit einem Denkarium."

Nachdem sie das letzte Mal vorbeigegangen waren, erschien die alt bekannte Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Schnell betraten sie diesen um nicht erwischt zu werden und sogleich verschloss sich der Raum wieder. Jetzt waren sie sicher. Niemand wusste, dass sich hier jemand aufhielt.

„Wow! Das haben wir aber gut hinbekommen." Meinte Ron und ließ sich sogleich in einen, der gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Kamin fallen. „Ja, hier lässt es sich aushalten."

„…war das deine Idee?" fragte Harry an Hermione gewandt und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf das große Regal, welches überfüllt mit Büchern war.

„Aber klar doch! Wir wissen doch nicht, was uns erwartet und da dachte ich, Bücher können nie fehl am Platz sein um zu recherchieren…Also…bist du bereit um anzufangen?" Hermione blickte zu dem steinernen Denkarium, welches direkt in der Mitte des Zimmers stand.

„Nun…eigentlich schon, nur…wie funktioniert das eigentlich? Ich meine ich hab es Dumbledore schon mal tun sehen und es sah auch ganz leicht aus, aber…wie geht das?" Harry blickte seine beiden besten Freunde fragend an.

„Tja…das ist echt ne gute Frage Mann." Ron hatte sich ebenfalls zu dem Denkarium gestellt.

„Also…ich weiß genau was uns da weiterhelfen kann!" und mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen war Hermione bereits zu dem großen Regal geeilt.

„Bücher! War ja klar." Murmelte Ron und Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ja, das war Hermione. Die alles-wissende Hexe…oder vielleicht eher, die immer-weiterhelfende und schlaueste Hexe…

„Na wusst' ich's doch. Da haben wir es auch schon." Hermione zog einen der dicksten Wälzer die Harry je gesehen hatte aus dem Regal und ließ sich damit auf ein flauschiges Kissen zu Boden sinken. „_Gedanken und Träume deuten. Band 16_." Hermione schlug das Buch auf und begann das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu studieren.

„Ob das lange dauern wird? Bestimmt sind wir morgen noch hier und verpassen somit das Frühstück."

„Ron! Sei doch mal still, ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Ron verdrehte die Augen und die beiden Jungs ließen sich ebenfalls auf die weichen Kissen am Boden sinken.

„Ok, hört zu, ich hab's gefunden und es klingt ganz einfach."

„Naja…fragt sich was du mal wieder unter einfach verstehst!"

Doch Hermione ignorierte Harrys Kommentar und begann laut vorzulesen. „

„…_ist es möglich, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, indem man sie einfach aus seinem Kopf isoliert und sie in einem Fläschchen oder einer Phiole einschließt um die Gedanken und Erinnerungen sicher zu verwahren. Natürlich ist es auch möglich eine Erinnerung gleich direkt in ein Denkarium (Gefäß in dem es möglich ist, isolierte Gedanken anzusehen) gleiten zu lassen um sich diese sofort anzusehen. Der Zauber funktioniert ganz einfach. Die Hexe oder der Zauberer der vor hat eine Erinnerung oder einen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf hervor zu holen, muss die Spitze seines Zauberstabs direkt an seine Schläfe (rechte Seite bei Rechtshändern, linke Seite bei Linkshändern) halten und zwar in einem exakten 90 grad Winkel."_

„Ich hoffe du bist in Mathematik gut Harry!" grinste Ron.

„Shht!" machte Hermione. „Das ist wichtig!...Also…_cogitatum separatio, so lautet die Zauberformel. Danach muss die Hexe oder der Zauberer fest an die Erinnerung denken, welche er oder sie hervorbringen möchte und den Zauberstab langsam von seinem Kopf wegführen. Dabei entsteht ein silbrig-weiser Erinnerungsfaden, welcher durch eine ruckartige Bewegung nach hinten genau an der gewünschten Stelle abgerissen werden kann. Nun ist es ganz einfach, den Gedanken oder die Erinnerung in einem Gefäß aufzubewahren…_Nun, klingt doch gar nicht schwer. Du solltest es gleich versuchen Harry!"

„Also gut, wieso nicht?" Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und setzte ihn an seiner Schläfe an.

„Ich glaub, das sind keine 90 Grad!" lachte Ron

„Jetzt lass ihn doch mal!" Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„_Cogitatium…" _doch schon wurde der schwarzhaarige Zauberer unterbrochen.

„Nein, nein, nein Harry. Es heißt _Cogitaaaatium_, die Betonung liegt auf dem A."

„Ja, schon gut, schon gut." Harry holte Luft. „_Cogitatum separatio. _Ahhh! Verdammt noch mal!" Harry rieb sich die schmerzende Schläfe. „das ist gemein gefärlich. Fühlt sich an wie ein elektrischer Schlag!"

„RON! Jetzt hör auf zu lachen! Ich würde gern mal sehen wie du das anstellst!" Hermione funkelte den sich am Boden kugelnden Rothaarigen böse an.

„Haha…tut mir…haha…leid ich…haha…hör schon…haha…auf!"

„Gott! Manchmal würd ich dich gerne windelweich hexen. Versuch es nochmal Harry."

Es war gar nicht so einfach wie es sich anhörte. Denn an die besagte Erinnerung zu denken, die Zauberformel aufsagen und dabei an die richtige Aussprache denken konnte einen sehr verwirren.

„_Cogitatium separatio." _Und diesmal funktionierte es. Ein silbrig-weiser Faden, genau wie im Buch beschrieben wurde aus Harrys Kopf gezogen und baumelte nun an Harrys Zauberstab.

„Und jetzt einfach ins Denkarium fallen lassen!" Hermione beobachtete gespannt die silberne Flüssigkeit, die im steinernen Becken herumwirbelte. Man konnte schemenhafte Gestalten sehen, doch um genau zu erkennen was da herumwirbelte, dafür waren sie zu schnell. „Sehr gut Harry!"

„Nun…dann wollen wir mal. Oder nicht?" Harry hatte gewusst, dass dieser Augenblick unausweichlich war, doch hätte er sich gewünscht, ihn noch etwas länger hinauszögern zu können. Doch der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er durfte seine Augen davor nicht mehr verschließen und seine Freunde hatten ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren was die Prophezeiung beinhaltet. Denn…sie waren ein Teil davon…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	8. Unheilvolle Enthüllungen

Die schemenhaften Gestalten im Denkarium wirbelten immer schneller umher. Es konnte einem richtig schlecht davon werden.

„Und…da sollen wir nun alle unsere Köpfe hinein stecken? Also ich weiß nicht…" Ron besah sich skeptisch das Denkarium. Natürlich hatte er so etwas noch nie ausprobiert, aber er konnte sich angenehmeres vorstellen.

„Naja…es ist schon etwas unangenehm, wenn man da so ins Nichts hineinfällt." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Auch er war nicht wirklich erpicht darauf.

„Nun…dann holen wir die Erinnerung einfach so hervor." Und schon hatte Hermione ihren Zauberstab gezückt und vollführte kreisende Bewegungen über dem Denkarium. „Bereit?"

Die beiden Jungs die ihr gegenüber saßen nickten und schon begann sich aus dem Becken ein durchsichtiger Schleier zu erheben. Er wirbelte unaufhaltsam um seine eigene Achse. Veränderte seine Form und breitete sich aus. Langsam war die weiße Gestalt von Professor Trelawney zu erkennen, welche jedoch noch etwas jünger wirkte.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…und der dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt…und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt…Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der Opfer gebracht werden müssen und Vertrauen wird gesetzt. Tief Verbunden mit dem Feind, werden die Drei kämpfen. Und Er wird kämpfen bis zum letzten Atemzug, denn dann und nur dann ist es möglich Frieden zu bringen… Und kaum einer es für möglich hält, der verbündete Feind sich opfert, um sie zu retten… Der Junge der lebt, eines Tages sterben muss, denn Teile der dunklen Macht in ihm stecken… der dunkle Lord für immer besiegt, gilt der Dank an das goldene Trio. Der eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren wenn der siebte Mond stirbt…"_

Es war gespenstisch still, als sich die weiße Gestalt abermals zu drehen begann und dann langsam wieder ins Becken glitt und dort wieder zu einer flüssigen silbernen Substanz wurde. Niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen, keiner wusste was zu sagen und sie mussten das gehörte erst mal sacken lasse…alle bis auf Harry. Er hatte sich schon Monate lang darüber den Kopf zerbrochen. Für ihn war es nichts mehr Neues und somit konnte es ihn auch nicht mehr so sehr erschüttern…egal wie schrecklich es war. Ein gewisser Teil von ihm hatte damit abgeschlossen, ein anderer Teil verdrängte es und tat so, als würde es diese schreckliche Prophezeiung nicht geben. Und das natürlich aus reinem Selbstschutz. Denn so konnte er wenigstens normal weiter leben…naja…normal war sein Leben eigentlich nicht…

„Was…was hat das zu bedeuten?" Ron war der Erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand. „Ich meine…das ist doch wirres Gerede…nichts Handfestes, nicht Greifbares…"

„Nun…"Harry setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. Nun musste er ihnen so viel erklären wie er wusste und das würde nicht einfach werden. „Ich hab euch ja schon erzählt, dass es auch hätte Neville sein können und dass er mich ausgesucht hat, weil…"

„Warte. Harry, stopp!" Hermione atmete tief durch. „Also…das war die komplette Prophezeiung? Die aus der Mysteriumsabteilung?" ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„So ist es…Dumbledore hatte sie selbst gehört, also…von Professor Trelawney…und mir seine Erinnerung gezeigt."

„…sie…klingt erschreckend…ich…was bedeutet es? ...wir sollten alles nacheinander besprechen, damit wir wissen was auf uns zukommt, um uns vorzubereiten…" sie wischte sich zittrig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du…weißt doch bereits was das zu bedeuten hat…richtig?" Harry sah seine beste Freundin fragend an.

„…Ja…" es war nur ein Hauchen, doch Harry hatte es verstanden. Er hatte gewusst, dass Hermione sofort wissen würde was los war, dass sie sofort verstehen würde, welche Bedeutung hinter den Worten liegen würde.

„Was? ...wovon redet ihr? ...ich meine…Sie sagt doch, dass Harry ihn umbringen muss. Richtig? Aber…irgendwie hatten wir doch alle schon eine Ahnung, dass es so enden würde, dass Harry ihn wird töten müssen. Oder?" Ron sah sichtlich verwirrt aus und blickte zwischen Harry und Hermione hin und her.

„Nun…so einfach ist das nicht Ron…Ok…fangen wir von vorne an." Hermione zückte erneut ihren Zauberstab und ließ Trelawney erneut aus dem Denkarium schweben.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…"_

Hermione ließ die Erinnerung verstummen. „Gut, das bist du."

„Ja, aber wie gesagt, es hätte auch Neville sein könne. Er hat am gleichen Tag Geburtstag und seine Eltern haben Voldemort genauso drei Mal die Stirn geboten."

Ron zuckte bei dem Namen sofort zusammen. „Gott. Ich kann mich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen."

Harry ignorierte ihn und sprach einfach weiter. „Aber er hat mich ausgewählt und mich mit der Narbe als ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet. Dumbledore meint, dass er mich gewählt hat, weil ich ein Halbblut bin. Genauso wie er.

„Ok, soweit ist doch alles klar." Hermione ließ der Gestalt den nächsten wichtigen Satz sprechen.

„…_aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt…und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt…"_

Harry begann sofort wieder mit seinen Erklärungen. „Voldemort kennt nur einen Bruchteil der Prophezeiung. Den Ersten Teil. Ab hier tappt er völlig im dunklen. Denn er weiß nicht, dass ich diese angebliche Macht besitze…tja…Dumbledore nennt diese Macht Liebe…und er meint, hätte Voldemort die komplette Prophezeiung gehört, hätte er mich niemals angegriffen…Und dass er mich oder ich ihn umbringen muss, weiß er auch nicht…aber das macht keinen all zu großen Unterschied."

„Keiner kann leben, während der Andere Überlebt…weil ihr euch gegenseitig jagt…oder jagen werdet…"

„Genau Ron…so sehe ich das auch."

„Aber wie schon gesagt…ich glaube wir alle wussten, dass es so kommen würde…" Hermione erhob erneut ihren Zauberstab.

„…_Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der Opfer gebracht werden müssen und Vertrauen wird gesetzt. Tief Verbunden mit dem Feind, werden die Drei kämpfen…"_

„Hier haben wir wieder das, was der sprechende Hut gesagt hat. Verbunden mit dem Feind… Das Opfer im Krieg gebracht werden erscheint mir leider logisch…aber der Feind könnte alles und jeder sein. Fast jeden Tag wechseln weiße Zauberer auf die schwarze Seite und umgekehrt…" Hermione seufzte. „Wie sollen wir da wissen, wer gemeint ist?"

„Hermione…wir werden ganz bestimmt erfahren, von wem die Rede ist. Ich denke alles zu seiner Zeit."

„Und die Drei? ...sind das…etwa wir?" fragte Ron.

„Dumbledore nimmt das jedenfalls an und ich glaube das auch. Wer sonst sollte gemeint sein?" Harry sah Ron fragend an.

„Naja…ich frage mich, wie ich dabei helfen sollte?"

„Mit deinem Mut! Deiner Entschlossenheit! Du hast so viel vorzuweisen Ron!" Hermione lächelte ihn an, bevor sie abermals den Zauberstab schwang.

„…_Und Er wird kämpfen bis zum letzten Atemzug, denn dann und nur dann ist es möglich Frieden zu bringen… Und kaum einer es für möglich hält, der verbündete Feind sich opfert, um sie zu retten…"_

Ron schluckte. „Heißt es, dass…dass…"

„Es heißt gar nichts!" Hermione stieß scharf die Luft aus. „Vielleicht…vielleicht ist damit einfach gemeint, dass Harry so lange kämpfen wird, bis er Voldemort besiegt hat. Egal wie lange es dauern mag…" doch Hermione klang selbst nicht sehr überzeugt, sie räusperte sich um den Schmerz in ihrem Hals los zu werden. „Naja…eine Prophezeiung kann auch geändert werden. Je nachdem wie sich ein Mensch entscheidet."

„Ja…aber Voldemort wird sich niemals dazu entscheiden, mich doch nicht umbringen zu wollen. Also hilft uns diese Erkenntnis nichts."

„Doch natürlich Harry! Es geht einzig und allein darum wie DU handelst! Oder…eben WIR…"

Harry atmete laut auf, doch er beschloss, lieber nicht eine Diskussion mit Hermione anzufangen. „Nun…Dumbledore ist sich selbst nicht sicher, was genau damit gemeint ist, also mit der Aussage, dass der Feind sich opfert, um sie zu retten…"

„Es…könnte eine bestimmte Frau sein…dessen Mutter, Schwester, oder Freundin…aber es könnte auch eine Gruppe von Menschen gemeint sein. Vielleicht alle, die in diesem Krieg für das gut kämpfen…" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber das werden wir auch erst…rausfinden…wenn es soweit ist."

„…_Der Junge der lebt, eines Tages sterben muss, denn Teile der dunklen Macht in ihm stecken… der dunkle Lord für immer besiegt, gilt der Dank an das goldene Trio…"_

„Hier…taucht es wieder auf…" der Rothaarige sah betreten zu Boden.

„Aber…auch das ist…auch das sagt nicht aus, dass…"

„Dass ich sterben muss Hermione. Sprich es doch aus… Ich…Es gab Tage, in denen…in denen hatte ich so eine Ahnung…dass etwas Böses…in mir ist…"

„Harry! Um Gottes willen, jetzt rede dir doch nicht so etwas ein! Das ist doch völliger Schwachsinn und das weißt du auch. Gleich morgen setzte ich mich in die Bibliothek und schlage alles über…nun ja Seelenstücke, keine Ahnung…nach! Denn hier gibt es leider nur Bücher über Erinnerungen und Träume…und Prophezeiungen…"

„Jedenfalls…das war die Prophezeiung und wie ich schon sagte, es ist nicht ganz leicht sie zu interpretieren." „Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und sammelte damit seinen Gedankenfaden auf, um ihn zurück in seinen Kopf pflanzen zu können.

„Danke…dass du sie uns gezeigt hast…" Hermione lächelte Harry schüchtern an.

„Naja…ich dachte mir, da ihr meine besten Freunde seid und sie euch genauso betrifft, wäre es nur fair."

„Und…vertraust du uns auch soweit, dass du uns erzählst…was da passiert ist? Wie du entkommen konntest? Aus dem Verlies? ..." die Hexe nagte an ihrer Lippe.

„Ein…andern Mal. Ich glaube das…reicht für heute."

„Da…hast du Recht Mann." Ron erhob sich und gemeinsam verließen die drei den Raum der Wünsche.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Oh…mein Gott! Was ist denn hier passiert? Sind wir hier richtig?" Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als die Drei den Kerker zu ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde dieses Jahres betraten. Das Klassenzimmer war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Fenster gab es zwar immer noch keine, doch das machte nichts. Denn an den Wänden gab es mehr Fackeln als früher, womit der Raum auch gleich freundlicher wirkte. Und…es war aufgeräumt. Kein Staub ließ sich finden. Die Düsternis des Zimmers war Vergangenheit.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, Snape ist…verliebt…und zwar richtig! ..." witzelte Ron, als sie sich Plätze in der letzten Reihe schnappten. Es war zu einer Angewohnheit geworden die Zaubertrankstunden in den hintersten Reihen zu verbringen. So hatte man eine (wenn auch nur geringe) Chance von Snape nicht gesehen, beziehungsweiße ignoriert zu werden.

„Die armen Hauselfen. Das war bestimmt eine Mords Arbeit." Hermione schnappte sich ihr Zaubertrankbuch aus der Tasche und ließ es mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Tisch fallen.

„Warum nochmal hab ich Zaubertränke doch gewählt?" Harry raufte sich die Haare. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass höchst wahrscheinlich in fünfzehn bis zwanzig Minuten sein Kessel in die Luft fliegen würde und er von Snape ein T einheimsen würde. „Ich hätte es Neville gleichtun sollen…"

„Weil du Auror werden willst Harry! Deswegen! Also streng dich lieber an, sonst schmeißt Snape dich noch raus und dann kannst du deinen Berufswunsch vergessen. Und du auch Ron."

„Na klasse. Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt." Ron verzog sein Gesicht. „Zaubertränke mal wieder mit den Schlangen. Warum muss Dumbledore uns nur so quälen? Was haben wir ihm bitte schön getan?"

Hermione verdrehte nur die Augen, als die Kerkertür erneut aufging.

„Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen guten Morgen! Ich hoffe ihr seid ausgeschlafen und freut euch auf eine ereignisreiche und interessante Zaubertrankstunde."

Die drei Freunde oder wohl eher die gesamte Klasse riss die Augen auf. Das war bestimmt nur ein schlechter Scherz.

Ran beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte: „Träume ich? Oder siehst du das gleiche wie ich?"

„Nun…Ich weiß ja nicht was du siehst, aber…wenn es ein neuer Zaubertranklehrer ist…dann träumen wir bestimmt beide…"

„Shhht Jungs!" Hermione stieß Ron mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Seite um ihn zu Ruhe zu bringen.

Der neue Professor schenkte der Klasse ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Oho, ich nehme einmal an, ihr habt jemand anders erwartet? Nun…Dieses Jahr werde ich das Vergnügen haben, euch zu unterrichten. Wir werden bestimmt viel Spaß miteinander haben. Mein Name ist Professor Horace Slughorn. Eigentlich bin ich schon seit einiger Zeit im Ruhestand. Ich hab hier schon früher mal unterrichtet, aber aufgrund von Lehrermangel, hat Professor Dumbledore mich wieder eingestellt."

„Sir!" Ein Mädchen aus Slytherin mit schwarzen Haaren hatte die Hand gehoben. „Aber welches Fach unterrichtet jetzt Professor Snape?"

„Na Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste natürlich. Er ist darin bestens ausgebildet und ich hab davon weniger Ahnung. Also lasst euch gesagt sein, dies wird ein aufregendes, aber auch anstrengendes Jahr werden. Wollen wir nun beginnen?"

„Was? Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Jetzt wird mein Lieblingsfach auch noch zu ner Folterstunde!"

„Sieh es positiv Harry! Ende des Jahres, ist Snape weg. Verschwunden, gestorben, im Wald verschollen, was auch immer. Die Position ist doch verflucht!" Ron hatte ein freudiges Grinsen im Gesicht, als er daran dachte, Snape könnte sich für immer in Luft auflösen.

Professor Slughorn hatte die Klasse nach vorne gebeten und so standen die Schüler schließlich auf und umkreisten das Pult ihres neuen Lehrers.

„Ich habe hier für euch etwas sehr interessantes aufgebaut. Wer von euch kann mir sagen, was das hier ist?" Slughorn deutete mit seinem Finger auf einen kleinen Kessel, in dem eine helle orange Flüssigkeit köchelte.

„Oh!" Hermione hatte sofort die Hand gehoben…als einzige. „Das ist ein Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf. Mann erkennt ihn gut durch seinen hellblauen Dampf."

„Sehr gut Miss…"

„…Granger Sir."

„Beeindruckend. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Und erkennt auch jemand den nächsten Trank?"

Harry blickte in den Kessel, in dem sich eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit befand, welche leicht schäumend köchelte. Immer wieder spritzten goldene Funken daraus hervor, welche sofort an der Luft verpufften.

„Dieser Trank ermöglicht Jemandem, die Erinnerungen eines Anderen zu sehen Sir." Hermione hatte abermals wie ein Pfeil die Hand erhoben.

„Das ist vollkommen richtig Miss Granger. Beide beteiligten Personen, müssen diesen Trank einnehmen. Doch muss man dem einen, welcher von der Person getrunken wird, dessen Erinnerungen hervorgeholt werden sollen, ein Blütenblatt einer gelben Rose hinzufügen. Trinkt man diesen Trank, verfällt man in einen schlafähnlichen zustand und man begibt sich auf eine aufregende Reise. Je aufgeräumter der Verstand eines Menschen ist, desto leichter wird es sein bestimmte Erinnerungen hervorzuholen…Nun Miss Granger, wissen Sie auch welch ein Trank der letzte ist?"

Draco war neugierig geworden. Er beugte sich leicht über den dampfenden Kessel um besser hineinsehen zu können. Der Trank wechselte in gewissen Zeitabschnitten die Farbe. Er wurde von einem dunklen Purpur zu Violett, zu Rosa, zu Blau und so weiter. Und dann stieg ihm ein unglaublicher Duft in die Nase…oder besser gesagt die verschiedensten Düfte. Orangenblüte, Vanille, selbst ein leichter Geruch an Feuerwhiskey und Honig waren dabei. Noch nie in seinem Leben, hatte er etwas betörenderes gerochen.

Hermione ging ganz nah an den Kessel heran und lugte hinein. „Das…ist das ein Liebesserum? Professor?"

„In der Tat Miss Granger. Woran haben Sie das erkannt?"

„An…verschiedenen Komponenten. Als erstes natürlich an den wechselnden Farben und der Dampf…er steigt spiralförmig auf. Das gibt es sonst bei keinem Trank. Und dann…das Liebesserum riecht für jeden Menschen anders. Er nimmt die Düfte an, die einem betören…so…riecht er für mich…nach…frisch gemähtem Gras…ein…Blatt Pergament…Pfeffermint Zahnpasta…und…nach…ich kann es nicht…beschreiben…" leicht erschrocken, dies alles erzählt zu haben, machte sie einen großen Schritt weg von dem Kessel.

„Wunderbar Miss Granger!" Horace Slughorn klatschte in die Hände. „Nochmal 30 Punkte für Gryffindor. Professor Snape ist bestimmt stolz auf Sie! So eine begabte Schülerin. Nun gut, in diesem Jahr, werden Sie alle auch in den anderen Unterrichtsfächern über Gedanken, Träume, Erinnerungen und…Liebe lernen, denn dies ist ein großer Teil Ihrer Abschlussprüfungen. Legilimentik, Okklumentik, dass alles erwartet Sie in diesem spannenden Jahr. Aber jetzt an die Arbeit, ich möchte, dass Sie mir einen Trank des lebenden Todes brauen. Er steht im Buch auf der Seite 399. Dafür haben Sie 2 Stunden."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht Harry! Also du warst auch viel entspannter als bei Snape. Vielleicht bist du gar nicht so ein hoffnungsloser Fall wie wir alle dachten." Hermione zog eine große Schüssel mit Kartoffeln zu sich.

„Und ich dachte mir würde es auch besser ergehen. Aber nein, war wohl nichts." Ron schmollte und hatte keine Lust auch nur einen Bissen zu essen. „Du musst mir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen Hermione. Sonst flieg ich durch."

„Muss? Ich muss?"

„Ja natürlich! Sonst falle ich durch und Mum macht mir das Leben zur Hölle. Ich würde für diesen Aufsatz über den Trank des lebenden Todes 2 Tage brauchen, du bist bestimmt in einer Stunde fertig, da kannst du wohl noch eine Stunde für mich opfern!"

„Und für mich noch eine halbe! Meiner muss nicht so toll sein." Fiel Harry Ron dazwischen.

„Ohhhhh! Da habt ihr euch aber gewaltig geschnitten. Das sind EURE Hausaufgaben, also werdet auch IHR sie machen. Nicht ich! Und außerdem hab ich noch genug andere Dinge zu tun. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, habe ich mehr Kurse gewählt als ihr, noch dazu…"

„…wir haben Quiddich Training! Das zählt für mindestens 3 zusätzliche Kurse!" jetzt bekam der Rothaarige doch Hunger und belud seinen Teller.

„Lass mich ausreden Ron!" Noch dazu habe ich noch Verpflichtungen als Schulsprecherin. Da hab ich nicht besonders viel Zeit mich um eure Aufgaben zu kümmern. Ich würde mich bereiterklären, für euch einen Lernplan zu erstellen. Mir hilft so etwas immer."

„Einen Lernplan?" Harry sah seine Freundin skeptisch an.

„Ja. Einen Lernplan. Und wenn ihr Fragen habt, könnt ihr kommen. Aber ihr macht eure Aufgaben selber."

„ist ja schon gut. Reg dich nicht so auf Hermione."

Hermione funkelte Ron böse an. Wenn das so weiter geht, würde sie wohl gezwungen sein, alle Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek zu machen, damit sie ihre Ruhe hatte.

„…ja wohl nicht wahr sein!"

„…dieser Scheißkerl…!"

„…am besten sofort vom Astronomie Turm werfen…"

„Was ist denn euch zwei über die Leber gelaufen?" Ron sah seine Zwillingsbrüder fragend an.

„Feuerwhiskey bestimmt nicht." Scherzte Harry. „Anstrengenden Unterricht erlebt? Musstet ihr etwa lernen?"

„Snape!" sagte Fred.

„Der ist uns über die Leber gelaufen." George schüttelte nur den Kopf. „glaubt wohl allen ernstes,…"

„…er müsse unseren gesamten Vorrat…"

„…an Nasblutnougat einheimsen!"

Harry erstaunte es jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn der eine die Sätze des anderen beendete.

„Aber da hat er sich mit den falschen angelegt." Fred setzte sofort ein diebisches Grinsen auf. „Der wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben. Na los George, wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen."

Die Beiden hoben die Hand zum Gruß und schon waren sie wieder verschwunden.

„Zum Glück müssen wir uns heute nicht mit Snape rumplagen." Ron sah Hermione an. Können wir die Hausaufgaben gleich jetzt erledigen?"

„Das denke ich nicht, denn ich werde jetzt erst mal in die Bibliothek gehen. Und da du ja eine Allergie gegen Bücher hast, wäre es nicht ratsam mir zu folgen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du tot umfällst." Damit hatte sie ihre Tasche gepackt und stakste eilends davon.

„Mann…sie wird immer gruseliger. Findest du nicht Harry?"

„Ich denke eher…du solltest anders mit ihr reden, wenn da wirklich mehr werden soll.

Ron grummelte nur, hielt aber den Mund und beendete sein Mittagessen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Mann. Das war vielleicht ne Stunde. Dieser Trank war echt nicht einfach. Hast du ihn hinbekommen?"

„Draco blickte von seinem Teller auf. „Sieh an, er redet wider. Lang hast du ja nicht durchgehalte. Aber das hatte ich auch erwartet. Wer hört sonst freiwillig deinem nerv tötenden Gequassel zu?"

„Ohhh! Er ist gut drauf! Er kann ja Witze reißen! Deine Wochenbettdepression überwunden? Wie schön, dann können wir nachher ja ne Runde Quiddich spielen. Harper ist auch dabei."

„Haha lustig. Ne, ich kann nicht. Ein andern Mal."

„Jetzt komm schon. Was ist denn wichtiger als Quiddich? Bist du krank? Hast du Fieber?"

„Mir geht es bestens Blaise. Wie ich schon sagte, ich hab keine Zeit dafür. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest? Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek." Schnell schnappte sich Draco seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Mann! Kann das nicht bis heut Abend warten? Oder morgen? Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag! Oder am Wochenende? HEY! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf und füllte seinen Becher mit frischem Kürbissaft. „Ich würd zu gern wissen, was mit ihm los ist."

Draco hatte keine Lust, weiter von Blaise gelöchert zu werden. Und somit entschloss er das einzig Sinnvolle zu tun, nämlich zu recherchieren um seine Aufgabe lösen zu können. Snape hatte da ja was angedeutet, doch war er bis jetzt noch nicht dahintergekommen, was genau er damit meinte…Er warf seine Tasche auf einen Tisch im hintersten Eck und begann dann nach möglich brauchbaren Büchern zu suchen. Eigentlich wusste er noch nicht recht wonach er eigentlich genau suchte, also entschloss er mit Büchern über das Apparieren anzufangen. Denn das war schließlich die schnellste Methode von hier weg zu kommen…wären da nicht diese Schutzbanne.

( watch?v=y909t4hilUo)

Mit einem Stapel Bücher ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und begann die Bücher zu durchforsten. Apparieren wäre die beste Möglichkeit, doch das war innerhalb von Hogwarts nicht möglich. Aber Snape hatte es angedeutet…Schwachstellen…Vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Möglichkeit…Er musste nur das richtige Buch in die Hände bekommen. Wahllos schnappte er sich einen dicken Wälzer. Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Deshalb holte er den Brief hervor, welchen er heute Morgen zusammen mit einem Paket bekommen hatte. Er hatte bis jetzt gewartet, weil er Angst hatte. Angst vor dem Inhalt des Briefes, welchen ihn seine Mutter geschrieben hatte. Doch es half nichts. Vorsichtig zerbrach er das Siegel und entfaltete das Blatt Pergament.

_Mein Liebster Draco,_

_es sind erst ein paar Tage vergangen seit du dich auf den Weg gemacht hast, aber ich kam nicht umhin, dir deinem Paket welches ich dir schicke, auch einen persönlichen Brief beizulegen._

_Da ich noch nichts Gegenteiliges gehört habe, gehe ich bestimmt Recht in der Annahme, dass du wohlbehalten angekommen bist. Das hoffe ich zumindest._

_Nun…hier zu Hause hat sich noch nicht sehr viel getan, bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass in Hochtouren geplant und gearbeitet wird, um alles rechtzeitig hin zu bekommen. Dein Vater ist natürlich mit vollem Eifer dabei, doch glaube ich manchmal, dass er dem Ganzen mehr Wichtigkeit beimisst als er sollte. Aber natürlich weißt du ja wie er sein kann._

_Dass du bis jetzt noch nicht hier warst, ist denke ich, ein gutes Zeichen und es sollte noch etwas länger so bleiben. Am liebsten wäre es mir, dich erst in den Ferien wieder zu sehen, denn dann wüsste ich, dass es dir bis dorthin einigermaßen gut geht._

_In dem Parket wirst du allerhand nützliche Tränke und Tinkturen finden, die in deinem Koffer keinen Platz mehr fanden. Scheu' dich nicht, nach mehr zu fragen, solltest du sie brauchen._

_Dein Vater hat mich des Nachts erwischt, als ich die letzten Fläschchen verkorkte. Aber ich denke er hat es mir geglaubt, als ich sagte die Tränke wären für eine alte, kranke Freundin…du weißt ja wie er zu Stärkungstränken und Dergleichen steht…_

_Sei vorsichtig, wenn du mir schreiben möchtest, denn man kann nie wissen, wem dieser Brief in die Hände fällt._

_Und mein lieber Sohn, mach dir keine all zu große Sorge. Ich weiß, dass alles gut werden wird._

_In der Hoffnung, dass du wohl auf bist,_

_verbleibe ich mit den besten Wünschen_

_deine Mutter_

_Narzissa_

Er war frustriert. Auch hier handelte es sich lediglich um seine Aufgabe, um die Zeremonie…Er hatte es sowas von satt. Er war gerade mal Volljährig und es wurde von ihm erwartet eine Meisterleistung zu vollbringen…für Draco schien das geradezu unmöglich.

Wütend fegte er die Bücher vom Tisch und ließ seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte knallen, fuhr jedoch sofort erschrocken hoch, als er einen Schrei hörte.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Mich so zu erschrecken!" Hermione war gerade am Regal vorbeigekommen und wurde somit von einem der Bücher erwischt. „Ich weiß ja nicht was dir den Zauberstab verknotet hat, aber lass es nicht an Anderen aus!"

„Verzieh dich gefälligst" zischte Draco. Er war absolut nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit Granger anzulegen.

Doch Hermione verdrehte nur die Augen und hob die Bücher vom Boden auf. Dabei las sie interessiert die Titel. „Wonach suchst du?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Er war aufgestanden, ohne es zu merken. Er war gereizt, zornig und wusste eigentlich gar nicht warum. Es brauchte normal mehreres um ihn auf die Palme zu bringen, doch das Fass lief jetzt schon über. „Neugierige Menschen sterben früh. Du solltest also vorsichtig sein." Zischte Draco. Er musste ein Zittern unterdrucken. Seit wann verlor er so schnell die Beherrschung? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Müsste er jetzt nicht eine abfällige Bemerkung machen?

Hermione legte die Bücher auf den Tisch. „Wenn du etwas über Zauberbanne und Apparierschutz suchst, solltest du es vielleicht mal mit der Biographie von Carol Wood versuchen. Oder das Lexikon von Harald Smith. Ist sehr aufschlussreich."

„Verzieh dich endlich, bevor ich dich nach draußen fliegen lassen. Ich schwöre, das wird nicht sehr angenehm für dich."

Das ließ sich Hermione nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sie wollte seine Geduld ganz sicher nicht auf die Probe stellen. Also verschwand sie, um endlich ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen zu können.

Draco atmete tief durch. Dann schnappte er sich den Brief seiner Mutter und seine Feder, um die besagten Autoren auf die Rückseite des Pergaments zu notieren. Nein…dankbar für ihre Hilfe war er nicht…er war immer noch genervt und wütend und erleichtert…erleichtert weil er wusste, dass Hermione Granger wenn es um Bücher geht immer Recht behielt.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	9. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn

Es war gerade mal eine Schulwoche vergangen, doch die Schüler stöhnten schon jetzt über die Last an Hausaufgaben, die es zu bewältigen galt. Tonnen von Büchern wurden geschleppt und durchgewälzt und trotzdem wollte es kein Ende nehmen, denn jeden Tag kamen neue Aufgaben hinzu und neue Zauber mussten geübt werden. Von Freizeit war kaum noch die Rede. Die Sechstklässler mussten auf ihr letztes und somit wichtigstes Schuljahr vorbereitet werden, die siebten Klassen mussten jetzt schon Überstunden schieben, wenn sie die Abschlussprüfungen bestehen wollten und nicht zu vergessen, die Fünftklässler mussten für die anstehenden ZAGs pauken. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass Gemeinschaftsräume wie auch Bibliothek fast zum bersten voll mit lernenden Schülern war. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Hermione Granger, denn es war für sie unmöglich einen geeigneten, ruhigen Platz zum Lernen zu finden. Wollte sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors lernen, wurde ihr durch Harry und Ron…vor allem von Ron ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Ron war wie ein Kleinkind, wenn es um Hausaufgaben und lernen ging. Er brauchte eine helfende Hand, die bei ihm saß und kontrollierte, dass er ja alles sauber und richtig machte. Harry war da keine große Hilfe. Er selbst war viel zu schlampig, als dass er hätte seinem besten Freund helfen können. Und Hermione fehlten langsam aber sicher die Nerven dazu, für Ron Nachhilfelehrerin und Mutter zu spielen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie natürlich auch noch Harrys Hausaufgaben kontrollieren sollte.

Und die Bibliothek? Nun, natürlich hätte sie auch da hingehen können, doch auch dort wimmelte es nur so von Schülern…unvorstellbar eigentlich. Die Bibliothek war immer Hermiones Rückzugsort gewesen, doch nun war sie dort von schwatzenden und lauten Schülern umgeben, die das Wort Ruhe nicht einmal buchstabieren konnten. Selbst Madam Pince war machtlos und konnte die kichernde Meute nicht zur Ruhe bewegen. Hermione hätte sich die Haare raufen können. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Natürlich gab es noch eine dritte Möglichkeit, wie sie in Ruhe lernen und zeitgleich auch noch an wichtige Bücher herankam…aber das war keine Option für sie. Denn das würde bedeuten sich wahrscheinlich pausenlos bissige Kommentare von Draco Malfoy anhören zu müssen, der sicherlich ganz froh darüber war, den Turm nun ganz alleine bewohnen zu dürfen. Oder vielleicht hatte er sich in sein Haus verzogen? Nun, das Risiko ihm über den Weg zu laufen wollte sie nicht eingehen und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als doch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben und sich von ihren besten Freunden immer wieder stören zu lassen.

„Ron ich bitte dich. Das ist doch nicht so schwer. Schreib doch einfach mal den Aufsatz über Waldschwammpilze und deren Bedeutung fertig und ich lese ihn mir dann durch. Ich kann dir doch nicht jeden Satz sagen. Du musst schon ein wenig eigenständig arbeiten. Wie soll das denn bei den Prüfungen aussehen? Willst du da meine Gedanken lesen? Dazu müsstest du erst mal Legilimentik beherrschen."

„Aber das ist ja das Problem Hermione! Wie soll ich den Aufsatz zu ende schreiben, wenn ich nicht weiß wie ich den jetzigen Satz beenden soll?" Ron raufte sich seine Haare, die ihm fast bis zur Schulter reichten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich diese Frisur von seinem Bruder Charly abgeschaut. Aber eigentlich stand es ihm ganz gut.

„Jetzt stell dich doch nicht dümmer als du bist. Du hast doch alles da, was du brauchst. Schreib einen Teil aus dem Zaubertrankbuch und einen Teil aus dem Buch für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe aus der fünften Klasse, dann geht es ganz schnell." Hermione versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Runen zu konzentrieren doch hatte es keinen Sinn.

„Aus der Fünften? Das hab ich doch gar nicht mit…ich dachte nicht dass ich es noch brauchen würde…"

Harry konnte sich gerade noch ein Kichern verkneifen, als er sah, dass Hermione langsam aber sicher ein knall rotes Gesicht bekam und Ron anfunkelte. Er hatte es schon längst aufgegeben sich in deren Angelegenheiten, Streits oder Konversationen einzumischen, denn er kam nie gut dabei weg. Da amüsierte er sich doch lieber, indem er einfach zuhörte.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley. Hör auf mich zu nerven und schreib diesen blöden Aufsatz fertig. Seit zwei Stunden sitzt du nun dabei und hast gerade einmal einen halben Fuß Pergament vollgeschrieben. Jetzt streng gefälligst dein verdammtes Hirn an und konzentrier dich." Dabei pfefferte sie Ron ihre Ausgabe Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Band drei auf den Tisch, das dieser nur so wackelte und ein Fass Tinte umfiel. „_Ratzeputz_" und schon war die schwarze Tinte wieder verschwunden.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Danke." Wiederwillig zog Ron das dicke Buch an sich heran und blätterte darin herum.

„Na? Immer noch nicht fertig Bruderherz? Ich dachte ihr kommt mit zum Abendessen!" Ginny ließ sich neben Harry in einen Sessel fallen. „Mann Ron! Du solltest dich echt mal anstrengen. Diese Schrift kann doch keiner lesen!"

„Das sag ich ihm auch schon die ganze Zeit." Hermione schlug ihr Buch zu. Zum Lernen würde sie heute nicht mehr kommen. „Abendessen klingt gut."

„Oh ja. Hab ich 'nen Kohldampf!" auch Ron wollte seine Sachen wegpacken, doch Hermione hielt ihn davon ab.

„Oh nein mein Lieber. Du bleibst hier. Harry bringt dir was zu essen mit. Aber du siehst zu dass du mit deinen Hausaufgaben fertig wirst!"

„Aber…Harry ist auch noch nicht fertig!"

„Mir fehlt aber nur noch das Fazit." Versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.

„Du bleibst hier und schreibst fertig oder du kannst dir jemand anders suchen, der dir deinen Aufsatz korrigiert. Denn ich bin nicht bereit, dass eine Stunde vor Abgabe zu tun."

Ron grummelte nur, gab sich aber geschlagen. „Harry, bring mir bitte ganz viel Nachtisch mit. Ohne Zucker kann ich nicht denken."

„Geht klar Alter."

Und so verließen die Drei ohne Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

„Was ist denn meinem Brüderchen über die Leber gelaufen?"

„So verhält er sich schon die ganze Woche. Nicht wahr Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hm…könnte sein…"

„Ach komm schon. Dir ist das doch auch aufgefallen." Hermione hackte sich bei Ginny unter. „Er benimmt sich wie ein kleines Kind, ist nicht imstande selbst etwas zu erledigen und hat nur Freizeit und Quiddich im Kopf. Und dabei sind wir erst seit einer Woche hier. Ich sag euch, ein ganzes Jahr halte ich das nicht aus."

„Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen." Meinte der Schwarzhaarige und alle Drei ließen sich am Rande des Haustisches nieder. „Du weißt doch wie er ist, er hat nun mal seine Phasen."

„Aber er hängt an mir wie eine Klette. Das…es ist …etwas nervend, vor allem wenn ich Hausaufgaben machen möchte…da brauch ich nun mal etwas Ruhe."

„Also ich würde ja sagen, mein Bruder ist verliebt in dich." Ginny grinste breit und zog eine Platte Koteletts zu sich.

„W…Was? Ach ich bitte dich." Die Braunhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das ist doch lächerlich. Nicht wahr Harry? Du weißt bestimmt, warum er sich so komisch verhält."

„Naja…er ist momentan einfach nicht er selbst…ich glaub…man könnte es verwirrt nennen…" wich Harry aus.

„Verwirrt? Die Rothaarige lachte laut. „Jaah verwirrt ist er allemal. Aber das ist doch nichts Neues mehr. Aber ja du hast Recht. Er wird schon wieder zu Sinnen kommen."

„Also…ihr könnt Ron ausrichten, dass er mir seinen FERTIGEN Aufsatz per Eule zukommen lassen kann. Und Harry, du auch." Sagte Hermione und goss sich Kürbissaft in ihren Becher.

„Per Eule? Wieso das denn? Willst du dich in deinem Schlafsaal verschanzen?" Harry lacht.

„Nein, ich wage mich in die Höhle des Löwen…oder wohl eher in das Loch der Schlange…mit der Hoffnung, dass ich dort ungestört bin. Ron macht mich zurzeit wahnsinnig und ich hab noch genug Dinge zu erledigen."

Ginny und Harry starrten Hermione an. „Du willst wirklich dahin? Bist du dir sicher? Ist dir Ron nicht tausendmal lieber als das Frettchen?"

„Natürlich Harry, aber anscheinend hab ich keine andere Wahl. Und außerdem hab ich dort auch mein eigenes Zimmer. Ich lass mich einfach nicht provozieren, dann wird schon alles glattlaufen. Wenigstens für die nächste Zeit. Bis Ron wieder der Alte ist."

„Na wenn du das sagst, ich richte es ihm aus. Aber gefallen wird es ihm ganz und gar nicht. Und mir gefällt das ebenso wenig. Du weißt wozu Malfoy fähig ist."

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen Harry. Glaub mir. Seine gebrochene Nase hat doch super ausgesehen!"

Ginny kicherte. „Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass du das warst. Ich hatte Anfangs auf Smith oder Fred und George getippt."

„Nun gut, ich wird dann Hedwig schicken. Danke Hermione." Harry begann das Essen für Ron einzupacken, der bestimmt noch nicht viel weiter mit seinem Aufsatz war wie vor einer halben Stunde.

„Keine Ursache."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Endlich. Ruhe. Wohl verdiente Ruhe. Ein behagliches Feuer brannte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schülersprecher und die Hauselfen hatten sofort Hermiones Gepäck zurückgebracht. Ja. Die kleinen Elfen hatten ihre Augen und Ohren wohl überall. „Danke liebe Hauselfen." Sagte Hermione und hängte ihren Umhang über die Lehne eines gemütlichen Ohrensessels. Es war still hier. Niemand der laut herumbrüllte, Niemand der ihr mit Fragen über Fragen auf die Nerven ging. Hier konnte sie endlich in aller Seelenruhe lernen. Doch zuerst wollte sie duschen gehen. Sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, zum größten Teil Ron zu verdanken. Und so konnte ihr eine heiße entspannende Dusche nicht schaden. Danach würde sie ihre Arbeiten beenden und dann noch die Hausaufgaben ihrer zwei besten Freunde durchsehen. Sie wollte ja auch nicht, dass die Beiden das Jahr widerholen mussten. Hermione wollte das alles schnell erledigt haben, denn sie wollte am nächsten Tag ausgeschlafen sein um dem Unterricht aufmerksam folgen zu können.

Sie streckte sich ausgiebig, brachte ihre Schultasche in ihr Zimmer und machte sich dann schnurstracks auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Sie war überaus froh und erleichtert alleine zu sein und sich mit niemand herumschlagen zu müssen. Ja, manchmal war Einsamkeit doch besser, als ständig von Menschen, egal ob Freunde oder nicht, umgeben zu sein. Hermione öffnete das Badezimmer und trat einen Schritt hinein, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie hatte nicht mit dem Anblick gerechnet, welcher ihr bot. Sie hatte sich gewaltig geirrt. Sie war nicht allein. Ganz und gar nicht. Draco Malfoy stand lediglich in Hosen bekleidet am Waschbecken. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören und so war ihm auch keine Zeit geblieben sich zu bedecken.

Die Braunhaarige blieb vor Schreck stehen. Sie war wie erstarrt und ihre Beine kribbelten unangenehm. Sie signalisierten ihr: Lauf weg! Doch sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt, denn mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, dass Harry, auch wenn er nur Vermutungen aufgestellt hatte, Recht gehabt hatte. Sie hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den verdächtigen schwarzen Fleck erhaschen können, bevor Malfoy hastig und mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck sein Hemd hochriss, es sich überwarf und somit seinen Unterarm bedeckte, doch dieser kurze Moment reichte aus, dass Hermione große Angst bekam. Ihr Gehirn suchte in Windeseile nach einer Lösung um sie aus dieser Situation zu befreien, doch sie war zu langsam. In Sekundenschnelle war Draco bei ihr und hatte sie fest an die Wand gedrückt. Er war ihr so nah, dass sie seinen Pfefferminzatem riechen konnte und das bedrohliche Flackern seiner Augen wahrnahm. Ihr Herz fing nur noch schneller an zu schlagen und sie versuchte eisern ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass man klopft, bevor man einen Raum betritt, Granger?" Malfoy zischte gefährlich.

„Ich.. ich…wusste nicht…wollte…" die Hexe bekam keinen vollständigen Satz heraus, war sie doch zu eingeschüchtert von dem großen Slytherin. Sie konnte sich denken, wozu er fähig war und bestimmt würde er auch mit ihr nicht zimperlich sein.

„Macht es dir Angst? Oder wieso geht dein Atem so schnell? Es ist doch wohl nicht…meine Nähe die dich zum Zittern bringt." Dracos Lippen waren dicht an Hermiones Ohr und sein Atem jagten Schauer über ihren Rücken. Sie versuchte sich von Malfoy zu befreien, doch dieser drückte sie weiter fest an die Wand und verhinderte somit, dass sie fliehen konnte.

„Du hast nichts gesehen und du wirst auch nichts sagen. Zu Niemanden. Ein Wort und du wirst dir wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen Granger. Wenn dir dein Leben etwas wert ist, und darüber lässt sich streiten, dann solltest du dein vorlautes Mundwerk halten." Dracos Stimme war immer bedrohlicher geworden. Immer noch hatte er Hermione mit seinem kompletten Gewicht an die Wand gedrückt und nahm ihr somit die Luft zum Atmen.

Wieder versuchte Hermione von Malfoy loszukommen doch es war schier unmöglich gegen seine Muskelkraft anzukommen. Er wirkte so bedrohlich und machte ihr unheimlich Angst. Es war unmöglich auch nur einen Ton heraus zu bekommen.

„Ich fragte ob du mich verstanden hast! Oder muss ich erst deutlicher werden?"

„Ja…ich…meine nein…ich…verstanden…" sie versuchte seinem bohrenden Blick nicht auszuweichen, was sich als äußerst schwierig rausstellte.

„Merk dir meine Worte Granger. Oder du wirst es bitter bereuen!" mit diesen Worten ließ Malfoy sie los und verschwand schnellstmöglich aus dem Badezimmer. Immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt stand die Hexe da und konnte sich nicht bewegen. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte sie das gerade wirklich erlebt oder war das nur ein übler Scherz? Träumte sie? Hermione erwachte aus ihrer Starre und sofort schlug sie die Badezimmertür zu und verschloss sie magisch. Danach ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken. Gut, Harry hatte also tatsächlich Recht. Draco Malfoy war zu einem Todesser geworden. Das würde dann auch erklären, warum er sich so komisch verhielt…naja, komischer also sonst. Nun musste sie gewaltig aufpassen, was sie in seiner Gegenwart sagte oder tat. Noch mehr als sonst.

„Ok, tief durchatmen Hermione!" und das tat sie dann auch um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Malfoy war ein Todesser, genauso wie seine gesamte Familie…nun, da war es eigentlich auch kein Wunder, dass er auch diesen Weg einschlagen würde. Aber Hermione dachte immer, es würde erst nach ihrer Schulzeit geschehen. Sie war der Ansicht, Voldemord würde niemals Schüler in seinen Reihen aufnehmen, aber schon der Zeitungsartikel über all die Jungtodesser hatten sie eines besseren belehrt und das gerade gesehene ebenfalls. Ja, vielleicht war Voldemord schlauer als sie dachte, denn Todesser in eine Schule einzuschleusen, noch dazu in Hogwarts, unter Dumbledores Nase um Harry Potter auszuspionieren, war eigentlich ein raffinierter Plan. Und sie hatte nicht sie Macht dazu, diesen zu zerstören. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, wusste aber nicht was. Wie sollte sie auf diese Gefahr aufmerksam machen, ohne mit jemanden darüber zu reden? Denn das würde sie auf keinem Fall tun. Sie nahm Malfoys Drohung sehr ernst denn natürlich lag ihr etwas an ihrem Leben.

Sie wohnte wirklich mit einem gefährlichen Todesser in einem Turm…Das durfte nun wirklich nicht wahr sein. Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch und auch ihr Gesicht hatte nicht wieder seine übliche Farbe angenommen.

„Das geht so nicht Hermione…Du kannst auf keinen Fall mit ihm zusammenarbeiten…" und mit einem plötzlichen Motivationsschub, sprang sie auf ihre Beine und verließ eilends Badezimmer und den Turm. Sie wusste was sie tun musste. Es war zumindest ein erster Schritt, sich selbst aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Hatte er sich nicht vor kurzem noch selbst geschworen, auf keinen Fall mehr Fehler zu begehen, beziehungsweise keine Schwäche mehr zu zeigen? Und nun das. Warum war er so unvorsichtig? Er hätte doch damit rechnen müsse, dass sich Granger nicht für alle Zeiten aus dem Turm jagen lassen würde…naja, vielleicht hatte er es jetzt doch geschafft. Ziellos irrte er durch die Gänge um einen abgelegenen Platz zu finden. Er hatte keine Lust drauf, jetzt irgendwelchen Leuten zu begegnen. Wieso war er nur so dumm gewesen und hatte die Badezimmertür nicht abgeschlossen? Wenn er Pech hatte, würden bald auch Potter und Weasley davon erfahren, denn er war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er es geschafft hatte, Granger richtig einzuschüchtern. Sie hatte ängstlich gewirkt, aber vielleicht war das nur der erste Schock? Vielleicht war sie jetzt schon auf dem Weg zu ihren dümmlichen Freunden? Es war zum Schreien.

Draco ließ sich in einer versteckten Fensternische unter einer Treppe fallen. Hier würde ihn so schnell Niemand finden. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht mehr den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, er musste sich konzentrieren um seine Aufgabe zu lösen. Ihm bleib nicht viel Zeit und wenn er die Auszüge aus den Büchern richtig verstanden hatte, erforderte der Zauber eine hohe Konzentration, Willenskraft, Ruhe und viel Zeit. Und Zeit hatte er nicht. Zwar hatte Snape ihm schon einen großen Teil der Aufgabe abgenommen und den Kamin am Flohnetzwerk anschließen lassen, doch Voldemord würde damit bestimmt nicht zu frieden sein. Nein, er musste es einfach schaffen, koste es was es wolle.

Er kramte ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Umhangtasche und entfaltete es sorgsam. Nun war er seinem Vater überaus…Dankbar, dass er ihn gezwungen hatte, das Fach alte Runen zu belegen, denn sonst hätte er mit diesen Schriften nichts anfangen können und wäre aufgeschmissen gewesen. Er hatte es in zwei Tagen fertiggebracht, die Hälfte zu entschlüsseln um an den genauen Wortlaut zu kommen. Doch nun war er stecken geblieben und wusste nicht weiter. Seinen Professor konnte er unmöglich um Hilfe Fragen, denn es wäre offensichtlich, was Draco vorhatte. Also musste er sich einfach mehr anstrengen um die Runen ins Latein zu übersetzen. Hilfe dabei konnte er natürlich von Niemand erwarten.

Draco atmete tief durch. Immer noch war er sehr aufgebracht über das eben geschehene doch er musste sich zur Ruhe zwingen, wenn ihm der erste Abschnitt des überaus komplizierten Zaubers, gelingen wollte.

„_Donec et luctus, vanescet ad locum istum_." Draco wartete, doch nichts passiert. Er hatte erwartet, dass es wenigstens ein Zeichen gab, wenn es funktioniert hatte, doch es tat sich gar nichts. Er besah sich nochmal den Zettel und die genaue Aufzeichnung der Zauberstabführung. Demnach hatte er keinen Fehler gemacht, doch er musste es nochmal versuchen.

„_Donec et luctus, vanescet ad locum istum_." Doch auch jetzt war keine Veränderung zu spüren. Wie sollte er wissen, dass er alles richtig machte? Die Verzweiflung holte ihn wieder ein. Er musste es schaffen auch den zweiten Teil zu übersetzten, sonst war er verloren. Erst dann konnte er sicher sein, dass alles funktionierte.

„Beruhig dich, das wird schon. Und Schwachstellen hast du auch schon reichlich gefunden." Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Was sollte er nur tun? Er war es leid, sich allein mit seinen Problemen herumzuschlagen. Schon seit Kindertagen an, war es ihm verboten worden, mit Außenstehenden über seine Probleme zu reden, sich Hilfe zu holen. Und das hatte sich in ihm eingebrannt. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, Blaise alles zu beichten und um seine Hilfe zu bitten, doch er durfte nicht, konnte nicht, vielleicht war er auch nur zu stolz dafür. Er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Aber er wusste, dass er allein war und nichts mehr daran ändern konnte. Es war zu spät dafür. Jetzt musste er sehen, wie er damit klarkam.

watch?v=RiwKZUYMvaE

_Hello, hello  
anybody out there?  
'cause I don't hear a sound  
alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
like a fool at the top of my lungs  
sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
but it's never enough  
cause my echo, echo  
is the only voice coming back  
my shadow, shadow  
is the only friend that I have_

_listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if  
that's all you have to give  
but it isn't, isn't  
you could come and save me  
try to chase it crazy right out of my head_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
like a fool at the top of my lungs  
sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
but it's never enough  
cause my echo, echo  
is the only voice coming back  
my shadow, shadow  
is the only friend that I have _

_I don't wanna be down and  
I just wanna feel alive and  
get to see your face again once again  
Just my echo, my shadow  
youre my only friend_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
like a fool at the top of my lungs  
sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
but it's never enough  
cause my echo, echo  
oh my shadow, shadow_

_Hello, hello  
anybody out there?_


	10. Ernste Gespräche

Mit eiligen Schritten stieg sie die steinernen Stufen empor. Sie war leicht außer Atem, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, ihr Tempo beizubehalten. Sie durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren, denn jede Sekunde zählte und durfte unter gar keinen Umständen vergeudet werden. Hastig nahm sie eine Rechtskurve und eilte den langen Gang entlang, der vor zwei großen steinernen Statuen in eine Sackgasse verlief. Leicht schlitternd und laut keuchend, kam Hermione vor diesen Statuen zum Stehen. Verdammt! Daran hatte sie in ihrer Eile natürlich nicht gedacht. Das Passwort, sie wusste es nicht und es gab keinen anderen Weg, um an den Statuen vorbeizukommen. Und einfach wild drauf los raten würde auch nichts bringen. Doch was hatte Harry einst gesagt? Professor Dumbledore wählte seine Passwörter stets nach seiner Lieblingssüßigkeit aus? Nun gut, das würde es wenigstens etwas eingrenzen.

„Ok, einfach drauf los….Pfefferminzbonbons." Nichts tat sich. Es währe auch ein Zufall gewesen. Aber aufgeben wollte sie natürlich auf keinen Fall. „Bananensorbet, geröstete Schokomandeln, ähm…Zitroneneis?"

Die Statuen bewegten sich und Hermione dachte, es hätte funktioniert, doch weit gefehlt. Stattdessen lachten sie sie aus. „Zitroneneis? Meine Liebe, sie kennen Albus Dumbledore wohl nicht besonders gut, sonst würden Sie wissen, dass ihm das niemals ausgefallen genug sein wird."

„Könnt ihr nicht einfach den Weg frei machen? Es ist wirklich dringend! Es…es geht um…Leben und Tot!" Ein Versuch war es wert, doch war natürlich klar, dass die Statuen erneut anfangen würden zu lachen.

„Um Leben und Tot? Du weißt gar nicht wie oft wir das schon zu hören bekommen haben, aber bitte meine Liebe, fahr ruhig fort, vielleicht errätst du das Passwort! Wir haben die ganze Nacht zeit."

Seufzend überlegte die junge Hexe fieberhaft, wie sie nur in das Büro des Schulleiters gelangen könnte. „Lakritzschnecken, Zitronen zisch Bonbons, Berti Bots Bohnen, zischende Zaubertrops…"

„Miss Granger, was machen Sie zu dieser Stunde hier?" Professor McGonagal war aufgetaucht und schaute Hermione fragend an.

„Oh Professor, wie gut dass ich Sie hier antreffe. Ich muss unbedingt zu Professor Dumbledore." Hermione war überglücklich, ihre Hauslehrerin zu sehen.

„Zu Professor Dumbledore? So spät noch? Was gibt es denn, was Sie nicht auch mit mir besprechen könnten?"

„Bitte Professor, es ist äußerst dringend. Ansonsten hätte ich bis Morgen gewartet aber es geht nicht. Sie wissen doch das Passwort. Richtig?"

„Also schön. Wenn es denn so wichtig ist? Aber beim Nächsten Mal sollten Sie vielleicht lieber früher kommen oder mit Albus einen Termin ausmachen. Er wird nicht sehr gerne gestört."

„Natürlich Professor, vielen Dank!"

Professor McGonagal drehte sich zu den kichernden Statuen. „Schokofrösche."

„Korrekt." Erwiderten die Statuen, sprangen zur Seite und gaben die sich drehende Wendeltreppe frei.

Hermione warf einen bösen Blick zu den steinernen Statuen. „Ach. Und das ist natürlich eine gaaanz außergewöhnliche Süßigkeit!" Meinte sie sarkastisch und stieg die Wendeltreppe empor. Sie stand vor der schweren Eichentüre, hinter der sich das Büro des Schulleiters verbarg. Sie wusste, dass es eigentlich schon zu spät für so ein Gespräch war und eigentlich wusste sie auch gar nicht wie sie anfangen sollte, doch es half nichts. Sie musste es tun, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Es war der einzige Weg. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann an die Tür. Von drinnen erklang sogleich ein „Ja" und so öffnete Hermione zaghaft die Tür und trat ein.

„Guten Abend Miss Granger! Ich habe Sie bereits erwartet." Der Schulleiter saß gelassen hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Guten Abend Sir…Tut mir leid die späte Störung, ich…"

„Ach, machen Sie sich keinen Kopf Miss Granger, ich wusste, dass Sie früher oder später hier auftauchen würden, wobei ich doch überzeugt davon war, es wäre nicht soo früh…"

„Wie…meinen Sie das Professor?"

Doch Dumbledore deutete ihr nur freundlich, Platz zu nehmen. „Setzten Sie sich doch bitte."

Also trat Hermione näher und ließ sich schlussendlich auf den Sessel gegenüber fallen.

„Nun…Erzählen Sie mir doch mal, warum Sie hier sind." Der Schulleiter lächelte die Schulsprecherin sanft an.

„Ich…also…" Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie musste es einfach tun. Es war das einzig Richtige. „Ich muss das Amt des Schulsprechers ablegen Professor. Und zwar noch heute." Hermiones Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und es scheint mir richtig."

Dumbledore musterte sie durch seine stählernen blauen Augen. Es war fast unangenehm. „Und nennen Sie mir auch den Grund dafür, dass Sie dieses aufregende sowie auch ehrenvolle Amt niederlegen möchten? Miss Granger?"

„Es…nun…" Hermione atmete tief durch. „Es ist mir nicht möglich, weiterhin mit Draco Malfoy zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich hab es versucht aber…es funktioniert nicht…"

Wieder musterte Professor Dumbledore Hermione eindringlich.

„Sir, natürlich fällt mir es schwer das zu tun, aber ich glaube es ist für beide Parteien am einfachsten…" Gut, sie hatte es gesagt. Natürlich wäre sie gerne weiterhin Schulsprecherin geblieben, aber sie wusste, dass es so besser war, dass sie so etwas aus Malfoys Schusslinie kam und sich etwas weniger Sorgen machen musste.

„Sie haben also Draco Malfoys kleines…nun…Geheimnis herausgefunden nehme ich mal an?" Dumbledores Miene änderte sich kein bisschen. Immer noch lächelte er und sah Hermione an.

„W…was? Wie…ich…" kein gerader Satz wollte aus Hermiones Mund kommen. Konnte es sein? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Professor Dumbledore darüber informiert wurde? Wusste er wirklich bescheid oder war das nur ein Bluff um sie zum Reden zu bewegen?

„Ich wurde darüber informiert, dass Draco Malfoy in den Sommerferien zu einem Todesser wurde. Ich…" doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermiones Hirn hatte sich wieder eingeschalten und sofort unterbrach sie ihn.

„Sie wussten davon und haben ihn trotzdem nicht von der Schule geworfen? Und er ist trotzdem Schulsprecher? Professor, er ist eine Gefahr für alle Schüler und vor allem eine Gefahr für Schüler wie mich…und Harry! Wie…ich meine haben Sie daran gedacht was alles passieren könnte? Er kann uns alle ausspionieren, er kann Sie ausspionieren…ich…"

„Miss Granger! Ich kann ihre Aufgeregtheit voll und ganz nachvollziehen, aber es ist immer noch meine Entscheidung, wie ich solche Dinge Handhabe."

„Ja Sir."

„Nun gut Miss Granger, da ich es sehr schade finden würde, Sie als Schulsprecherin zu verlieren, werde ich Ihnen die wichtigsten Dinge erklären."

Doch Hermione unterbrach ihn wieder. Es war nicht ihre Art, doch konnte sie sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. „Sir, er hat mir gedroht. Ich nehme mal an, dass es da nicht klug währe, weiterhin als Schulsprecherin tätig zu sein und mit ihm in einem Turm zu wohnen. Ich nehme diese Drohung ernst."

„Wie schon gesagt, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie aufgebracht sind, aber nun lassen Sie mich doch ausreden. Ein paar Tage vor Ferienende, wurde ich darüber informiert, dass der Malfoyspross das Aufnahmeritual absolvierte und dadurch zu einem Todesser wurde. Natürlich habe ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht ob es klug ist, ihn weiterhin Hogwarts besuchen zu lassen, aber Hogwarts ist für alle da. Hogwarts lehrt Alle und Jeden und es liegt nicht an mir zu entscheiden Jemanden aufgrund seiner…nun…Zugehörigkeit von der Schule werfen zu lassen. Natürlich war ich besorgt, bin es auch jetzt noch, aber hier kann ich ihn im Auge behalten und vielleicht rausfinden was er vorhat. Ich bin auch darüber informiert, doch die Einzelheiten fehlen mir. Aber da er weiterhin hier ist, kann ich ihn beobachten und falls notwendig, auch stoppen."

„Aber…Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie ihn zum Schulsprecher gewählt haben, trotz des Wissens, dass er jetzt…zu denen gehört!" Hermione versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Das Miss Granger, ist Teil eines…Plans…von mir entwickelt und ich hoffe natürlich, dass dieser aufgeht."

„Ein Plan? Er ist…gefährlich…dunkle Zauber sind nicht zu unterschätzen Sir." Hermione atmete erneut tief durch. „Warum wollen Sie, dass ich nicht zurücktrete? Bin ich auch…Teil…dieses Plans?"

„So…ist es, wenn auch nur nebensächlich."

„Ich verstehe nicht Sir!"

„Draco Malfoy wurde nicht freiwillig zu einem Todesser."

„Wie bitte? Können Sie das mit Sicherheit sagen?" Hermione war fassungslos. Hatte Dumbledore etwa noch immer nicht den Ernst der Lage erkannt?

„Natürlich kann ich mich auch irren, aber mein Informant ist höchst zuverlässig. Miss Granger, stellen Sie sich doch mal vor, Sie wären in dieser Familie aufgewachsen, voll von dunkler Magie, Boshaftigkeit, Verehrer von Voldemord…ist es da nicht geradezu naheliegend, dass auch der Sohn irgendwann so denkt…dass er selbst vielleicht gar nicht so denken würde, währe er wo anders aufgewachsen?"

„Harry ist auch nicht böse, obwohl er bei seinen grauenhaften Verwandten aufgewachsen ist." Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Das durfte ja nicht wahr sein.

Dumbledore ignorierte diesen Kommentar und fuhr fort. „Jedenfalls hielt ich es für das Beste, Mister Malfoy von seinem Haus etwas zu isolieren und die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihn zum Schulsprecher zu machen…und natürlich hat er auch die dafür notwendigen Zensuren und die Kompetenz sich durchzusetzen."

„Und was hab ich nun damit zu tun, Sir?"

„Auch Sie haben erstklassige Noten und die Kompetenz Schulsprecherin zu sein. Und mein Gedanke war es, dass wenn Draco Malfoy gezwungen ist, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten, dass er vielleicht beginnt sein Leben, seine Einstellung zu hinterfragen. Ich dachte mir, dass Sie, mit Ihrer Lebensfreude, Ihrem Mut und Ihrem Herzen vielleicht einen positiven Einfluss haben."

„Sie wollen, dass er alles überdenkt und dann…die Seiten wechselt?"

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Und wenn es stimmt, dass er es nicht freiwillig getan hat…"

„…darüber lässt sich streiten Professor."

„…dann haben wir vielleicht eine Chance." Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch.

Hermione fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Das war ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Ein Traum. „Und…was muss…ich tun?"

Dumbledore lächelte erneut. „Nichts weiter, als Schulsprecherin zu bleiben. Und was die Drohung anbelangt, was sagte er zu Ihnen?"

„Dass…ich es auf keinen Fall jemanden erzählen soll, und dass ich es wenn doch…bitter bereuen werde…"

„Gut Miss Granger, ich werde mit ihm darüber red…"

„NEIN Professor! Ich…es…das war doch nur eine leere Drohung und…ich möchte nicht dass er weiß, dass ich bei Ihnen war."

„Nun gut. Ich kann Sie natürlich nicht zwingen Schulsprecherin zu bleiben, aber…"

„Ich mach's Professor. Aber… Sie dürfen nicht erwarten, dass wir…beste Freunde oder sowas werden…"

„Das verlange ich auch gar nicht. Nun gut, wenn weiter nichts ist, dann dürfen Sie gehen."

Hermione nickte und stand auf um zurück in ihren Turm zu gehen.

„Und Miss Granger, kein Wort, zu Niemanden."

„Ja Sir."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?" Draco klang gelangweilt. Aber auch eine gewisse Aggressivität schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er konnte es einfach nicht leiden, von seinem Hauslehrer in dessen Büro zitiert zu werden. Vor allem, wenn es schon so spät war. Denn das konnte nichts gutes heißen. Entweder er hatte Mist gebaut…wie auch immer er das hätte anstellen sollen, oder…der dunkle Lord hatte einen erneuten Auftrag für ihn und hielt ihn nicht für würdig, diesen Auftrag von ihm persönlich erteilt zu bekommen.

„Schließ die Tür und setz dich." Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und begutachtete dabei zwei komische Tränke. Beide sahen aus wie Wasser. Aber Draco wusste, würde man beide erneut aufkochen, könnte man einen Unterschied in der Dampfentwicklung feststellen. Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch seines Lehrers.

„Ich hoffe es ist wichtig, denn normalerweise verlasse ich um diese Uhrzeit meinen Turm nicht mehr." Ja, immer schön arrogant und gefasst wirken, dachte sich Draco. Das war das wichtigste.

„In der Tat ist es wichtig. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, ich würde dich auf einen Kaffeeplausch zu mir einladen. Das kannst du mit deiner Mutter machen. Für mich ist das nichts." Snape drehte sich um und musterte seinen Patensohn. „Mir ist da etwas zu Ohren gekommen."

„Ach und was soll das sein? ...Professor!"

„Spotte nicht! Was fällt dir überhaut ein? Etwas mehr als eine Woche bist du nun hier! EINE WOCHE!" Snapes stimme wurde lauter und zorniger. „Und du schaffst es nicht einmal EINE WOCHE es geheim zu halten. Sag mal hast du den Verstand verloren? Du weißt ja gar nicht in welchen Schlamassel du uns beide gerade beförderst! Du kannst nur beten, dass ER es nicht erfahren wird und glaub mir, er erfährt ALLES!" Snapes Nasenflügel waren aufgebläht vor Zorn.

„Ahhh darum geht es. Granger. Aber glaub mir, das habe ich geregelt. Sie wird keinen Laut von sich geben das schwör ich dir." Draco grinste selbstgefällig. Er wusste wie man Leute einschüchterte. Geschäftsmännern drohte man mit dem Ruin, Familienväter die ein wenig Herz hatten mit der Auslöschung seiner Familie, manchen Menschen musste man einfach nur mit Folter drohen und Granger gehört zu den Menschen, denen man mit dem Tod drohte um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ach? Das glaubst du also? Miss Granger ist geradewegs zum Schulleiter spaziert und wollte das Amt des Schulsprechers aufgeben. Deine Drohung hat ja ganz hervorragend funktioniert. Du kannst wirklich von Glück reden, dass Dumbledore eingeweiht ist, sonst wäre das nun dein Ende!"

„Sie…Sie hat WAS? Dieses Miststück…ich werd…"

Doch Severus Snape unterbrach Dracos Schimpftriade. Er raste auf ihn zu, stützte sich mit beiden Händen an den Armlehnen des Sessels ab und funkelte seinen Schüler an. „Du wirst gar nichts unternehmen. Hast du mich verstanden. Damit du nicht noch mehr Mist baust. Du solltest einzig und allein nur noch an deine Aufgabe denken und das was passiert ist jetzt sofort in deinem Kopf verschließen. Hast du verstanden? Miss Granger hatte nicht vor, dich zu verraten. Das hätte sie sich nicht getraut. Sie wollte einzig und allein zurücktreten. Aber wie das Schicksal es nun mal so wollte, konnte Professor Dumbledore sie davon überzeugen, es noch einmal zu versuchen. So…und jetzt verschließt du deinen Geist, drängst alles zurück in den Hintergrund und lässt es nicht hervorkommen. Der dunkle Lord erwartet uns. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass er es nicht weiß. Noch nicht." Damit huschte er zum Kamin und nahm die Schale Flohpulver.

Draco atmete tief durch. Darauf war er nun wirklich nicht vorbereitet. Er dachte seine Schonfrist würde bis Halloween andauern. Aber wie es aussah, war sie jetzt zu Ende. Langsam stand er auf und trat neben seinem Hauslehrer ans Feuer. „Wieso…ruft er uns nicht auf…normalem Weg?"

„Tja, ich nehme mal an, du musst noch sein Vertrauen gewinnen." Severus Snape warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver ins Feuer, welches sich sogleich grün verfärbte. „Deine Mutter erwartet dich. Sie wir dir die Todesserroben und alles weitere zukommen lassen. Und wier beide sehen uns bei der Versammlung. Denk immer daran was die beigebracht wurde. Wenn du Glück hast und das solltest du hoffen, wird das heute glimpflich für dich ausgehen. Also los."

Damit stieg Draco in den Kamin und flohte geradewegs ins Malfoy Manor. Wenn auch mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione streckte sich ausgiebig in ihrem Bett. Die Sonne hatte sie geweckt, welche mit sanften Strahlen ihr Gesicht kitzelten. Es war erst kurz vor halb sieben, also hatte sie noch etwas Zeit. Am liebsten würde sie sich umdrehen und einfach weiterschlafen, denn sie konnte diese Nacht kaum ein Auge zumachen.

Als sie gestern Abend zurück in den Turm kam, war Malfoy glücklicherweise nicht hier. Also konnte sie in Ruhe ihre Hausaufgaben fertigstellen und auch noch die Aufsätze ihrer besten Freunde korrigieren. Aber auch als es schon fast halb ein Uhr morgens war, war ihr Erzfeind immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie war froh darüber. Aber trotzdem hatte sie Schwierigkeiten, einzuschlafen. Ihr Kopf konnte einfach keine Ruhe geben und grübelte die halbe Nacht lang. War es richtig gewesen zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen? Was wenn Malfoy es herausfinden würde? Und wäre es vielleicht nicht doch klüger, nicht auf Dumbledores Plan einzugehen? Sie wusste weder, wie dieser besagte Plan wirklich aussah, noch ob er überhaupt funktionieren würde. Seufzend kletterte die Hexe aus ihrem Bett und suchte sich ihre Roben aus dem Schrank. Bestimmt würde sie eine der Ersten in der großen Halle sein. Aber das störte sie nicht. Dann war es wenigstens nicht so laut und sie konnte ihr Buch weiterlesen.

Als sie sich zurechtgemacht hatte, stieg sie die Stufen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter um ihre Tasche zu packen. Die Hauselfen hatten bereits das Feuer im Kamin neu entfacht um einen Abfall der Temperatur zu verhindern. Es war zwar noch September und recht warm, aber die Steinmauern des Schlosses waren einfach zu dick, um diese angenehme Wärme ins Schloss zu lassen.

Schnell suchte Hermione ihre Bücher, Aufsätze, Federn und Pergamentblätter zusammen um sie in ihre Tasche zu stopfen. Sie starb fast vor Hunger, denn lernen machte für gewöhnlich hungrig. Sie wollte gerade den Turm verlassen, als das Portrait zur Seite schwang und Hermione fast mit Malfoy zusammenstieß. Sie ließ einen erstickten Schrei los, da sie sich doch sehr erschrocken hatte.

„Zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht Granger. Ich werd' dich schon nicht hier und jetzt, auf der Stelle kalt machen. Das würde ja auf mich zurückfallen…und der schöne Teppich…" Malfoy schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf.

Hermione konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Wollte sie so schnell wie möglich in die große Halle flüchten oder Malfoy auf der Stelle eine Ohrfeige verpassen? Nein, geschlagen hatte sie ihn schon einmal und es war wirklich eine Genugtuung, aber es würde nicht noch einmal den gleichen Effekt erzielen, wie beim Ersten Mal. Und wegzulaufen würde ihm doch nur gefallen und ihm bestätigen, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. „Du hast doch gar nicht den Mumm für so etwas. Und außerdem bin ich mit meinem Zauberstab tausendmal schneller dich in ein Frettchen zu verwandeln, als dass du deinen überhaupt ziehen könntest. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigst, ich habe Hunger." Sie wollte an ihm vorbei und durch das Portraitloch klettern, doch Malfoy blieb wo er war. Ihr entging nicht, dass er so aussah, als hätte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen und er trug noch immer dieselben Roben wie am Vortag. „Na? Wohl kein Auge zu getan? Vor Angst ich könnte dein…kleines Geheimnis ausplaudern? Bestimmt bist du unendlich stolz darauf, dass du aufgenommen wurdest. Nicht wahr?" Wow. Sie hätte sich nie im Leben zugetraut, so mit Draco Malfoy zu sprechen.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen. Du hast doch viel zu große Angst." Er trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, doch Hermione weigerte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihrem Platz zu weichen. Sie wollte standhaft bleiben und sich nicht mehr von ihm einschüchtern lassen. Und so berührten sich nun fast ihre Nasenspitzen. „Rede nicht über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast. Es tut dir nicht gut Granger."

Hermione schluckte. Dass er ihr ein zweites Mal in nicht einmal 24 Stunden so nahe kam, war ihr unheimlich. Auch wenn sie es nach Außen hin nicht zeigen wollte, ihr Herz raste wie verrückt und sie musste ein Zittern ihrer Hände verhindern. Wieder einmal, hatte Malfoy ihr den Fluchtweg nach draußen versperrt.

„Merke ich da etwa…einen erhöhten…Puls? ...Schon seltsam, dass das immer dann auftritt…wenn ich in der Nähe bin…nicht? Hast du angst?" Malfoys Lippen waren immer weiter an ihr Ohr gewandert.

Hermione hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie sich schlussendlich doch bewegt hatte und nun wieder von Malfoy und der kühlen Steinmauer gefangen genommen wurde.

„Nein…Angst ist es wohl doch nicht. Es geht doch das Gerücht herum, ihr Löwen seit mutig…Aber was ist es dann, das dein Blut…so in Wallungen bringt?" Malfoy grinste teuflisch, doch das konnte die Hexe nicht sehen.

„Lass…mich…" Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Sie spürte ihren heftigen Herzschlag, das Rauschen ihres Blutes, wie es heftig durch ihren Körper gepumpt wurde, das kribbeln in ihren Gliedern und…"

Malfoy lachte. „Ich würde ja meinen…unserer kleiner Bücherwurm…ist völlig erregt. Dir ist wohl noch nie ein männlicher Körper…so nah…" und er presste sich an sie, dabei genau achtend, dass sein Oberschenkel ihre Mitte traf, „…gewesen. Richtig?"

Hermione wollte fliehen, wollte weg, aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie blieb einfach stehen und keuchte. Aus Angst? Sie wusste es nicht. Ihr Gehirn erlaubte ihr es nicht, zu denken.

Doch Malfoy war mit seinem Spielchen noch nicht fertig. „Und ich weiß auch ganz genau…was du gerade denkst, was…du willst…du dich aber nicht traust, danach…zu betteln."

Kalte Schauer jagten jedes Mal Hermiones Rücken hinab, wenn Malfoys Atem ihr Ohr kitzelte. Sie war wie gelähmt.

„…Am liebsten würdest du mir…die Kleider vom Leib reißen..." Wieder drückte er sich an ihren Körper, was die hexe erneut aufkeuchen ließ. „…um deinem Verlangen nachzugeben…Am liebsten würdest du deinen Rock lüften, damit ich dich hier und jetzt, auf der Stelle nehmen kann…um dich zum Schreien zu bringen…um dich von deinem Leid zu befreien, denn…"

„Hör auf!" Hermione hatte ihre Hände auf seine Brust gelegt und versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg.

Doch Malfoy ließ sich nicht irritieren. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Jemand wie du, sich in Bücher vergräbt, um dem…brennenden Verlangen…nicht nachkommen zu müssen…denn das tut eine anständige Frau doch nicht…sich selbst…berühren…Ja…bestimmt ist dein Höschen schon ganz feucht. Hab ich recht?" wieder lachte Malfoy auf, doch diesmal drehte er sich weg und ließ Hermione einfach stehen um in seinem Schlafsaal zu verschwinden.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Was war soeben passiert? Er war widerlich, ohne jeglichen Anstand. Immer noch stand sie stocksteif da und versuchte zu erfassen, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Malfoy war ein widerlicher kleiner Bastard…aber…wieso kribbelten ihre Glieder immer noch? Warum klopfte ihr Herz immer noch so schnell? Er war doch bereits weg. Alles war gut. Er hatte ihr nur angst eingejagt.

Doch eines konnte sie nicht verleugnen, nämlich dass ihr Höschen wirklich nass war.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	11. Einkehrende Ruhe

Hey...da bin ich wieder und wollte mal fragen, wie euch meine Geschichte so gefällt!? Würde mich echt wahnsinnig über den einen oder anderen Kommentar freuen um zu wissen, wie meine Geschichte bei euch ankommt.

und jetzt viel Spaß, bussi bella_isa91

„Hermione? Alles OK mit dir?" Ginny musterte ihre Freundin scharfsinnig, welche lustlos in ihrem Frühstück herumstocherte und dabei etwas nervös wirkte. „Du siehst so aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen…wobei, das ist hier auch gar nicht so ungewöhnlich." Die Rothaarige kicherte. „Nein, ernsthaft, warum siehst du die ganze Zeit zum Slytherintisch?"

„Was? Tu' ich doch gar nicht. Ich…keine Ahnung. Hab' nicht so gut geschlafen, das ist alles." Hermione fuhr sich durch ihre verstrubbelten Haare und füllte sich Kürbissaft in den Becher. „Wo bleiben Harry und Ron? Ich hab noch ihre Aufsätze. Hab die halbe Nacht dafür gebraucht."

„Ich glaube die schlafen noch. Hermione, du musst aufhören, ihnen die Hausaufgaben zu machen und das auch noch, wenn du genug andere Sachen zu tun hast. Das müssen die Zwei verstehen. Und außerdem werden sie die Prüfungen nie bestehen, wenn du ihnen alles korrigierst!"

„Ich weiß! Aber ich will doch nicht dass sie durchfallen. Und so schlimm ist das auch gar nicht. Aber versprochen, ab heute werde ich nicht mehr alles für sie machen. Zufrieden?"

„Das bin ich erst, wenn du dich daran hältst." Ginny lächelte. „Morgen beginnen die Auswahlspiele. Und wie du weißt, haben Ron und Harry natürlich nichts anderes im Kopf. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich nicht weichklopfen lassen wirst. Wir andern Quiddichspieler müssen doch auch selbst schauen, wo wir bleiben."

„Ist ja schon gut Ginny, ich hab's verstanden." Hermione blickte auf, als Professor McGonagal sich näherte und auf sie zukam.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Dürfte ich Sie bitten, gleich nach dem Frühstück mein Büro aufzusuchen? Wir haben etwas zu besprechen. Und sollte Mister Malfoy hier auftauchen, bringen Sie ihn doch bitte mit."

„Natürlich Professor. Ich werde mich beeilen." Hermione sah ihrer Lehrerin hinterher, als diese schnurstracks die große Halle verließ. Was es wohl so wichtiges zu besprechen gab? Sie und Malfoy hatten bereits die Pläne für die Gangaufsicht erhalten und auch über die Halloweenparty sowie die Ausflüge nach Hogsmead wurden sie informiert. Was also war noch so wichtig? Hastig schlang Hermione ihr Essen hinunter um Professor McGonagall nicht lange warten zu lassen.

„Was glaubst du, will sie von euch?" Ginny sah sie fragend an.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber gleich werde ich es erfahren. Ohne Malfoy zum Glück." Sie sah sich nochmal in der großen Halle um. Von ihrem unfreiwilligen Kollegen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Aber das war ihr auch ganz recht so. Nach diesem…nun…peinlichen…eigenartigen…angsteinflößenden Zusammentreffen am frühen Morgen, wollte sie es wenn möglich vermeiden, ihm über den Weg zu laufen.

„Bestimmt wird die ganze Arbeit an dir hängen bleiben, weil dein…werter Kollege…sich zu schön ist."

„Nun, dafür habe ich ihn dann nicht an der Backe. Ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen?" Hermione packte ihre Bücher und stand auf.

„Natürlich. Wir sehen uns."

Und so verließ Hermione eilends die Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagals Büro.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Wo warst du so lange? Wir dachten schon, du würdest den Unterricht versäumen. Ginny sagte, du hättest unsere Arbeiten?" Ron sah Hermione fragend an, als die drei das Klassenzimmer betraten und sich fluchtartig in die letzte Reihe verzogen. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und das ausgerechnet mit Severus Snape. Das konnte ja nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Ja, keine Sorge, ich hab eure Hausarbeiten." Schnell zog sie ein paar Blätter Pergament hervor und reichte sie Harry und Ron. „Jetzt hofft darauf, dass Professor Slughorn nicht mitbekommt, dass ihr sie nicht allein gemacht habt. Und übrigens, das war das letzte Mal, dass ich das für euch übernommen hab. Ab heute erkläre ich mich bereit, eure Aufsätze durchzulesen, aber das war es dann auch schon."

„Ist schon gut Hermione." Harry ließ sich zwischen Ron und Hermione fallen. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es so besser war. Denn somit hatten die Zwei wenigstens in den Unterrichtsstunden nicht die Gelegenheit miteinander zu streiten. „Und außerdem, Ron? Wolltest du Hermione nicht etwas sagen?"

„Was meinst…oh…ja, richtig…" Ron räusperte sich. „Tut mir Leid Hermione. Ab heute werde ich versuchen, nicht mehr so ungehobelt zu sein. Ich versprechs'!"

„Halb so wild Ron, aber ich hoffe für dich, du hältst dich wirklich daran, denn wir wissen ja beide, was es mit deinen Versprechungen auf sich hat."

„Nein ehrlich! Ich werde mich bemühen. Und ähm…Danke…für die Aufsätze!"

Harry drehte sich zu Hermione. „Aber jetzt sag schon. Wo warst du so lange? Normalerweise stehst du als eine der ersten vor dem Klassenzimmer, oder du frühstückst mit uns gemeinsam. Was hat dich aufgehalten?"

„Professor McGonagal hatte etwas mit mir zu besprechen. Es war wichtig, deswegen habe ich mich mit dem Frühstück beeilt und konnte nicht auf euch warten. Ihr wisst ja, Professor McGonagal hasst es, wenn sie lange warten muss."

„Etwas besprechen?" Ron wurde ganz Ohr. „Worum ging es denn?"

„Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren. Zuerst muss ich darüber mit meinem…nun…werten Kollegen sprechen…der es nicht für nötig hielt, dieser Besprechung beizuwohnen. Und jetzt bleibt mir die lästige Aufgabe übrig, ihn über alles aufzuklären. So etwas ist einfach nur ärgerlich." Hermione merkte nicht einmal, dass sie sich in rage redete, als Ron sie unterbrach:

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

Draco Malfoy betrat das Klassenzimmer und mit einem Male, fühlte Hermione sich unwohl. Als würde seine Anwesenheit ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen, so musste sie unweigerlich erzittern. Sie war nur froh, dass Harry neben ihr nichts weiter mitbekam. Ihr fiel auf, dass Malfoy sich umgezogen hatte, aber die Müdigkeit in seinen Augen konnte er nicht verbergen…sie wollte nicht wissen, was er die letzte Nacht getrieben hatte. Sie konnte keine weiteren Überlegungen anstellen, denn Professor Snape betrat den Raum und augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein. Es war ungewohnt ihren ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke, welcher stets in den dunklen Kerkern unterrichtet hatte, nun in einem mit Tageslicht durchfluteten Klassenzimmer zu sehen. Und auch hatte sich noch kaum einer daran gewöhnt, dass er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete.

„Guten Morgen Klasse. Die Bücher brauchen Sie heute nicht. Wie ein paar von Ihnen vielleicht wissen, kann man ein Fach wie dieses…Niemals…aus Büchern lernen. Aber offenbar möchte das in manch einen Schädel nicht ganz durchdringen." Severus Snape sah Hermione dabei bewusst an. Sie war es gewohnt, Sticheleien seinerseits auf sich zu nehmen, war aber ganz froh darüber, dass sie die Meiste Zeit von ihm ignoriert wurde. Nicht so bei Harry. Dieser musste sich jede Stunde darauf gefasst machen, Beleidigungen entgegengeschleudert zu bekommen, genauso wie Neville. Sie hörte nur zu deutlich, wie die Slytherins hämisch lachten. Sie versuchten es nicht einmal zu verstecken, denn sie wussten, vor ihrem Hauslehrer konnten sie sich fast alle erlauben.

„Nun…" Snape ging vor seinem Pult auf und ab. Er liebte es, angsteinflößend und autoritär zu wirken. Er wusste genau, wie er Respekt von seinen Schülern bekam. „…Wie Sie vielleicht bereits wissen, wird in diesem Jahr außerordentlich viel, über das Phänomen Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Manipulation von Erinnerungen und Gedanken, sowie gewaltsames Eindringen in die Köpfe anderer und wie man sich davor schützt, über Träume und Liebe gelehrt. Da uns dafür nicht all zu viel Zeit bleibt und ich davon ausgehen kann, dass die meisten von Ihnen…nicht in der Lage sein werden mir auf Anhieb zu folgen…" sein Blick wanderte augenblicklich zu Harry und blieb dort hängen. „…werden wir mit dem Schwierigsten zuerst beginnen. Die Kunst der Legilimentik und Okklumentik."

Die Klasse schwieg und blickte teilweiße gebannt, teilweiße leicht verängstigt zu ihren neuen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste empor.

„Wer kenn mir sagen, was es damit auf sich hat?" Professor Snape blickte in die Runde, um sich sein erstes Opfer zu suchen, welches sich irgendwo unter den Gryffindors befand. Doch zum Erstaunen aller, erhoben sich sofort Harry, Ron und Hermione's Hände in die Höhe.

„Oh sieh an, das…goldene Trio…glaubt etwas zu wissen? Nun gut…" Wieder blickte er zu Harry. „Longbottom! Aufstehen."

Zitternd erhob sich Neville in der Zweiten Reihe. „Ja…Sir?..."

„Da Sie zuvor ihr Buch aufgeschlagen hatten, nehme ich an, Sie haben bereits recherchiert, worum es sich dabei handelt. Wieso lassen Sie uns nicht alle daran teilhaben?"

„Ich...Sir…also…" Neville stammelte etwas hervor. Natürlich war allen klar, dass er die Antwort nicht wusste und natürlich war Professor Snape auch klar, dass kaum ein Schüler die Antwort darauf wissen konnte. Spaß hatte er dabei trotzdem.

„Herumgestammel zählt nicht Longbottom. 20 Punkte abzug für Gryffindor."

Zitternd setzte sich Neville wieder auf seinen Platz. Er hatte noch nie starke Nerven gehabt und das schon gar nicht in der Gegenwart von Professor Snape. Auch wenn r die Antwort gewusst hätte, er wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie korrekt zu formulieren, da war sich Hermione sicher.

Ihre, Ron und Harrys Hand war immer noch in die Luft gestreckt, als Zeichen, dass sie die richtige Antwort wussten.

„Nun gut Potter. Ich möchte Ihnen einen Versuch gewähren. Vielleicht schlagen Sie sich besser als in Zaubertränke. Wäre doch zu schade, wenn Sie in noch einem Fach so miserabel wären." Snape's Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln. Aber Harry war das egal. Er wusste die Antwort und das wiederum war Snape natürlich bewusst. Nun musste er aufpassen, nichts Falsches zu sagen und Snape die Genugtuung einer falschen Antwort zu liefern.

„Sir, unter Legilimentik versteht man das gewaltsame Eindringen und Lesen von Gedanken und Erinnerungen eines Menschen. Und mit Hilfe der Okklumentik kann man verhindern, dass jemand die eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen sieht." Harry war stolz und zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte es Snape gezeigt, doch merkte er auch, dass Snape's Blick immer spöttischer wurde und Hermione nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„DAS, Mister Potter…ist vollkommen falsch."

„Wie bitte Sir? Ich…" Doch wurde Harry sofort unterbrochen.

„Mal wieder liefern Sie den Beweis dafür, dass Sie unwillig sind auch nur den Hauch einer Sache zu lernen, die ich Ihnen beibringen will." Gespant wechselte die gesamte Klasse Blicke zwischen Harry und Snape. „ Wie ich Ihnen schon einmal erklärt habe, handelt es sich bei Legilimentik nicht um _Gedanken lesen_, denn so nennen es die Muggel, die nichts darüber wissen. Der Menschliche Verstand ist kein offenes Buch in das man hineinschauen kann und zu einer beliebigen Seite blättern kann. Es handelt sich um das Eindringen in den Geist einer anderen Person. Somit ist es möglich Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu SEHEN. Mann hat es vor sich wie ein Schauspiel. Mann selbst ist Beobachter und bekommt mal kurze, mal lange Sequenzen zu sehen."

Harry brodelte innerlich. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Natürlich war klar gewesen, dass Snape sich niemals würde zufrieden geben. Natürlich hatte er etwas zum Aussetzen.

„Und warum schreibt ihr nicht mit?" Snape's Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Eiligst wurden Tinte, Feder und Pergament hervorgeholt und mitgeschrieben. „Mann kann sich aber dagegen wappnen, indem man seinen Geist verschließt, nichts und niemanden hineinlässt und seine Gedanken und vor allem Gefühle stets unter Kontrolle hat. Gefühlsausbrüche sind dabei nicht sehr Hilfreich. Man muss sein Temperament im Zaum halten. Und diese TÄTIGKEIT nennt man Oklumentik. Es ist lediglich die Bezeichnung für das Verschließen des Geistes und nicht wie Potter sagt, die Hilfe dafür, dass man den Geist verschließen kann. Nochmal 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore."

Ein Mädchen hob eilends die Hand. „Sir, wie verschließt man seinen Geist?"

„Dazu muss man in der Lage sein, seine Gedanken erst einmal zu ordnen, vor dem Schlafen gehen darf man an absolut gar nichts denken, denn wenn wir schlafen, sind wir am verwundbarsten. Hat man da seinen Geist nicht verschlossen, ist es ein leichtes in die Gedanken Einzudringen."

Die Federn kratzten laut über das Papier, als die eifrigen Schüler Wort für Wort niederschrieben, um ja auch nichts zu vergessen. Sie alle wussten, dass Snape wohl möglich einen Aufsatz darüber verlangen würde.

„Leider gibt es immer wieder Menschen, die es einfach nicht auf die Reihe bekommen, ihre Gedanken ruhen zu lassen. Ständig müssen sie grübeln und denken und können ihre Gefühle nicht verstecken. Diese Menschen sind…schwach. So etwas kann das Todesurteil sein, denn Gedanken können auch manipuliert oder gestohlen werden. Am einfachsten ist es seine Erinnerungen in…eine Art Kisten, Akten, wie auch immer zu verstauen. Weggeschlossen. Aber auch das ist nicht…jedermanns Sache."

Harry spürte, dass Snape ihn mit seinen Blicken durchbohrte, doch er wagte es nicht, aufzusehen. Stattdessen schrieb er alles auf, damit er diesmal Hermione nicht um Hilfe fragen musste. Und außerdem versuchte er innerlich ruhig zu bleiben. Snape suchte doch nur nach einem Grund, ihn nachsitzen zu lassen. Aber das würde Harry auf gar keinem Fall zulassen.

„Der Spruch, der bewirkt, dass man ungefragt in den Geist eines anderen eindringen kann, lautet _legilimens._ Aber auch wenn man diesen Spruch anwenden will, ist es notwendig seinen eigenen Geist zu verschließen. Nun gut, als Hausaufgabe schreiben Sie mir zwölf Fuß Pergament darüber, wie man Legilimentik und Okklumentig anwendet und den Sinn dahinter. Und des Weiteren möchte ich, dass ein Jeder von Ihnen eine Woche lang darüber Aufzeichnungen führt, wie er versucht, abends seinen Geist zu verschließen und auch ob Sie in dieser Woche Träume haben und wie intensiv diese sind."

Das klang nach einer ordentlichen Portion Arbeit. Sie hatten so schon genug für die anderen Fächer zu tun und jetzt auch noch das. Das Wochenende würde ein Jeder vergessen können. Und bestimmt mussten auch noch Nachtschichten eingelegt werden.

„Das ist doch irgendwie pervers oder?" zischelte Ron zu Harry und Hermione. „ Wir müssen unsere Träume aufschreiben und wie wir unsere Gedanken verschließen. Ist das nicht Privatsache?"

Auch Harry behagte dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht. Er erinnerte sich noch all zu gut an die Stunden mit Snape, als dieser gewaltsam in seine Gedanken eindrang und Fetzen seiner Erinnerungen sah. Das war demütigend genug. „Also mich reizt der Gedanke daran auch nicht besonders." Murmelte er.

Hermione seufzte. „Jedenfalls kann er uns so Tips geben, was wir besser machen können, wenn es nicht klappt. Vielleicht hat es ja auch Vorteile. Wir werden ja sehen."

Als es klingelte, verließen die Drei aufatmend den Klassenraum. Zwei Stunden Snape war eindeutig zu viel. Und so waren auch die anderen Gryffindors erleichtert, als endlich das erlösende Klingeln ertönte. Denn nun hatten sie für diesen Tag das Schlimmste hinter sich und konnten sich nun auf einen etwas angenehmeren Tag freuen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Langsam neigte sich der letzte Schultag vor dem Wochenende zu Ende und somit kam das Unausweichlicher immer näher. Hermione musste mit Malfoy reden und ihm mitteilen, was Professor McGonagal gesagt hatte. Das jedoch bereitete ihr keine Kopfschmerzen, nein, sie hatte auch vor, die Wogen etwas zu glätten. Sie wollte eine Art Waffenstillstand mit Draco Malfoy…einen vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand, damit sie miteinander arbeiten konnten. Sie waren mehr oder weniger gezwungen, miteinander in einem Turm zu wohnen und sie mussten gemeinsame Sache machen. Da war es doch nur klar ersichtlich, dass Anfeindungen die Sache nur noch komplizierter machen würden. Also beschloss die Hexe, heute mit ihrem Erzfeind und Kollegen zu reden…Sie hoffte, dass dies überhaupt möglich war.

Hermione betrat den gemeinsamen Turm und legte ihre Sachen ab. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Malfoy schon da war. Doch dieser saß bereits vor dem Kamin und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. Jetzt wo sie ihn sah, zweifelte sie daran, dass er mit sich reden lassen würde und ihrem Vorschlag zustimmen würde. Bestimmt würde er sie wieder so bloßstellen wie heute Morgen und darauf hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust. Warum hatte sie sich keinen Plan zu Recht gelegt, was sie tun könnte, wenn dies noch einmal vorfallen sollte? Sie musste ihm doch irgendwie Konter geben können. Nochmal wollte sie nicht so überrumpelt werden. Doch es half alles nichts. Sie musste mit ihm reden und zwar jetzt. Also setzte sie sich mit Abstand neben Malfoy und räusperte sich.

Etwas genervt blickte Malfoy auf und ließ dabei sein Buch, welches er gerade gelesen hatte sinken.

„Ich…also…Professor McGonagal hat mich heute in ihr Büro gebeten und…"

„Was interessiert mich, dass du in ihr Büro gebeten wurdest?" Malfoy hob nur eine Augenbraue und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Es geht um unsere Aufgaben als Schulsprecher. Was glaubst du warum ich mich dazu herablasse mit dir zu reden?" fauchte Hermione und klang dabei wie eine fauchende Katze. Ihr Kater Krummbein hatte das natürlich mitbekommen und sprang sofort auf ihren Schoß. Ganz so, als ob er sein Herrchen vor irgendetwas beschützen wolle.

„Dann sag das doch gleich, anstatt meine wertvolle Zeit hier zu verschwenden." Malfoy verschränkte seine Arme. Es machte ihm spaß, sie auf die Palme zu bringen und ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn es sich vor Wut rot verfärbte. Doch diesmal blieb dieser Farbwechsel aus und Hermione atmete tief durch. Ganz so, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu meditieren.

„OK. Hör mir jetzt bitte zu. Ich bin natürlich im Klaren, dass wir beide uns niemals auch nur ansatzweise verstehen werden und das hat nicht nur damit zu tun, dass wir aus verschiedenen Häusern kommen." OK, sie würde nun doch um eine Art Waffenstillstand bitten…ob das eine gute Idee war? Wobei sie hatte doch nichts zu verlieren. Ob noch etwas mehr Spott seinerseits oder nicht, machte da auch keinen Unterschied mehr. „Wir zwei, das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Welten…"

„Du meinst wohl zwei verschiedene Universen!" unterbrach sie Malfoy.

„Wie auch immer du es nennen magst. Jedenfalls sind wir gezwungen zusammen zu arbeiten und das über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg. Wäre es da nicht leichter unsere Waffen…vorübergehend beiseite zu legen und die weiße Fahne zu schwenken?"

Wieder zog Malfoy nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es keinen Sinn machte und könnte sich dafür ohrfeigen, es überhaupt versucht zu haben.

„OK, weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach. Wenn es dir spaß macht, dann bitte. Ist mir doch egal. Lass uns weiter wie kleine Kinder streiten und unsere Arbeit dabei vernachlässigen. Die anderen Schüler werden sicher begeistert sein. Wie konnte ich nur auf die Idee kommen, dass ich dir so etwas wie einen Waffenstillstand vorschlage?" Hermione wollte aufstehen, doch so weit kam sie nicht.

„Granger. Du lässt mir doch gar keine Zeit zu antworten. Ich weiß natürlich, dass du dich selbst gerne reden hörst, aber hast du dich schon mal gefragt, ob wir anderen dich auch gerne reden hören? Wohl eher nicht. Es ist schon bemerkenswert, wie schnell du dich wieder in meine Nähe traust!" Malfoy grinste hämisch und legte sein Buch beiseite.

„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir. Du bist doch nichts weiter, als ein armseliger kleiner Wicht, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als sich einer Gruppe von Gehirnlosen, kleinen…"

Doch Malfoy unterbrach sie. „Wie war das noch gleich mit dem Waffenstillstand? Ich dachte wirklich du benutzt deinen Kopf zum Denken. Aber anscheinend funktioniert das nicht so ganz, sonst wüsstest du sicher, dass es nicht ganz so klug wäre, so in meiner Gegenwart zu reden."

Hermione schluckte. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie gefährlich Malfoy wirklich war. „Ich habe niemanden…davon erzählt, falls du darauf hinaus willst." Sie wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass sie vielleicht doch größere Angst vor ihm hatte, als sie bereit war zuzugeben und so sah sie Malfoy mit festem Blick an. „Ich bin hier um mit dir vernünftig zu reden. Wir sind zwei erwachsene Personen und sollten uns auch so verhalten. Und möglicherweise kannst du ja für die wenigen paar Stunden darüber hinwegsehen, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene bin, so wie ich darüber hinwegsehen kann, dass du mich seit unserem ersten Jahr ununterbrochen beleidigt hast und dass du ein arrogantes Arschloch bist."

„Na dann sag doch endlich, was wir zu tun haben, damit wir es schnell hinter uns haben und ich mich wieder anderen Sachen widmen kann."

Die Hexe war etwas perplex. Sie hatte mit erheblichem Widerstand und bissigen Kommentaren gerechnet…aber bestimmt wollte auch er die Sache einfach nur schnell hinter sich bringen, um dann seine Ruhe zu haben. Aber auch so würden sie zum Ziel kommen. Und das war es ja, was sie wollte. „Nun…Dieses Jahr soll wieder ein Ball für uns Schüler stadtfinden. Da wir jedoch kein Trimagisches Turnier haben um dieses zum Thema machen zu können, sollen wir bestimmen, wann der Ball stadtfindet und welches Thema er beinhaltet…Wir…haben völlig frei Hand. Es könnte beispielsweise wieder ein Weihnachtsball sein oder ein Schulschlussball, ganz wie wir wollen. Und auch alle organisatorischen Sachen müssen wir übernehmen, wenn nötig mit etwas Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler."

„Hört sich ja ganz gut an. Und wenn wir von den Vertrauensschüler Hilfe bekommen ist das ja ein Klacks."

„Wir sollen das erledigen Malfoy! Also mach die Gedanken darüber und lass dir etwas einfallen. Und dann legen wir die wichtigsten Daten gemeinsam fest. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Draco merkte, dass die Braunhaarige schon wieder auf 180 war und er hatte heute wirklich nicht den Nerv dafür auch noch einen richtigen Streit anzuzetteln. Eigentlich wollte er nichts Sehnlicheres mehr, als sich in Ruhe zu entspannen. Und er hatte auch keine Lust dazu, sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen und sich dann mit Granger erneut hinzusetzen, um alles zu bereden. „Am besten wäre doch ein Winterball, zu Silvester. Da sind doch sowieso alle auf feiern aus und die meisten Schüler sind da auch schon wieder aus den Ferien zurück."

Hermione sah überrascht auf. „Das…ist eine gute…Idee…nun…es ist spät, ich…werde dann schlafen gehen." Hermione stand auf und sammelte ihre Sachen ein. „Ähm…gute…Nacht…" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwand sie eiligst in Richtung Schlafsaal. Es war doch besser gelaufen als sie gedacht hatte. Damit hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Viel wahrscheinlicher war doch gewesen, dass er sie wieder blöd anmachen würde und ihr Schimpfwörter an den Kopf knallen würde. Aber nein, es war ganz anders verlaufen. Holprig, aber besser. Jedoch war sie jetzt ganz froh, dass es so schnell vorüber war und sie nicht mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihm verbringen musste.

Hermione schloss die Tür und machte sich Bettfertig. Vorfreude machte sich in ihr breit. Freude auf den Ball, aber auch auf die Vorbereitung dafür. Das vierte Schuljahr war doch schon etwas länger her und sie hatte sich gewünscht wieder mal auf einen Ball zu gehen. Und ihr hübsches Kleid hatte sie natürlich auch noch. Und natürlich war sie auch gespannt darauf, wer sie dieses Jahr zum Ball einladen würde. Sie wusste, dass es nicht viele sein würden. Vielleicht zwei oder drei. Aber insgeheim hoffte sie sich, dass es vielleicht doch Ron sein würde, der sie fragen würde. Von Anfang an diesmal. Und nicht als letzte Rettung. Sie hatte lang darüber nachgedacht, was Ginny gesagt hatte. Ron würde auf sie stehen…konnte es wirklich sein? Verhielt er sich deshalb wie ein Vollidiot. Und hatte er sich deswegen heute zu einer Entschuldigung gerungen?

Schnell schlüpfte sie unter die warme Bettdecke und löschte das Licht. Morgen war auch noch Zeit zum Grübeln.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

watch?v=rx8VKe2Io2k (Ludovico Einaudi, Monday)

Hermione erwachte langsam aus ihrem Traum. Es war ein sanfter und wunderschöner Traum und sie fand es schade, dass sie plötzlich aufgewacht war. Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein getan hatte. Sie sah noch immer ein Gesicht vor sich. Ein Gesicht welches sie nicht einordnen konnte aber glaubte schon mal gesehen zu haben. Und seine Hände. Sie spürte noch ganz deutlich seine Hände auf ihrer Wange, seine sanften Fingerspitzen. Hermione streckte sich und blickte sich in ihrem Schlafsaal um. Es war noch dunkel, einzig der helle Vollmond der durchs Fenster schien, spendete sanftes, silbernes Licht. Wohlmöglich dass es erst kurz nach Mitternacht war. Die Braunhaarige fuhr sich über die Augen und überlegte was sie nur geweckt haben könnte, als sie plötzlich leise Klaviermusik wahrnahm. Sie klang so sanft, so friedlich, es war wunderschön und doch so melancholisch, dass man den Schmerz der in den Tönen steckte fast wahrnehmen konnte.

Langsam setzte Hermione sich auf und versuchte auszumachen woher diese traumhafte Melodie stammte doch war es fast unmöglich. Sie legte ihr Ohr und eine Hand an die kühle Steinmauer um der wunderschönen Musik besser lauschen zu können. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Selten hatte sie so etwas Schönes und gleichzeitig trauriges gehört. Sie fragte sich wer in diesem Moment seine Finger sanft über die Tasten des Klaviers gleiten ließ und warum sie noch nie ein Klavier im Schloss gesehen hatte.

Hermione seufzte leise und legte sich zurück in ihre weichen Kissen. Wäre es nicht verboten nachts im Schloss ohne Genehmigung umherzuwandern, hätte sie sich längst auf die Suche nach der geheimnisvollen Melodie gemacht. Doch ihr Verstand hielt sie zurück. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall ihre Position als Schulsprecherin verlieren. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss die leise Musik. Sie hoffte sie würde diese Musik noch öfter nachts zu hören bekommen und wünschte sich herauszufinden, wer so leidenschaftlich und aus voller Trauer dieses wunderschöne Stück spielte. Leise seufzend dachte sie wieder an den Traum den sie hatte, an die zärtliche Umarmung des Unbekannten und an den Tanz den sie vollführten. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Ballkleid getragen, eines von der Sorte die sie sich niemals im Leben würde leisten können. Sie hatte sich gefühlt als würde sie auf Wolken schweben. Und Musik…sie hatte in ihrem Traum wundervolle herzergreifende Klaviermusik gehört…ihr Unterbewusstsein muss die Melodie welche durchs Schloss hallte aufgenommen und im Traum verarbeitet haben. Hermione schloss ihre Augen und langsam ließ sie die leise Musik wieder in das Land der Träume übergleiten.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sooo...ich hoffe ich hab euren Geschmack getroffen! Kommi? :) bussi bella_isa91!


	12. Die Nacht der Nächte

Der Oktober brachte noch einmal eine milde Wärme mit sich, sodass es möglich war, wichtige Hausaufgaben auch auf dem Schlossgelände, nahe des Sees zu erledigen und somit die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres einzufangen. Allmählich hatten sich die Schüler wieder an den Schulalltag, welcher doch nun schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr vorhanden war gewöhnt und genossen teilweise die damit einhergehende Routine. Halloween war nicht mehr weit und das war auch nicht zu übersehen, schon seit Tagen wurde das Schloss für das große Fest der Hexen und Zauberer dekoriert, um natürlich eine angemessene Atmosphäre zu schaffen.

Und genau das wurde unter Hermiones strengen Augen beaufsichtigt. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass es ihre Schuld war, wenn das Fest nicht reibungslos verlief, schließlich war es doch eines der wichtigsten Feste des Jahres. Malfoy hatte sie andere Dinge zugeteilt, organisatorische Dinge, denn sie wollte unter gar keinen Umständen mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, als unbedingt nötig und ihm war das auch ganz recht. So musste er sich nicht mit sogenanntem „Mädchenkram" herumschlagen und konnte auch den freiwilligen Schüler, welche sich angeboten hatten, bei der Dekoration zu helfen, fernbleiben. Aber wie zu erwarten, bereuten es jene freiwilligen Helfer auch schon wieder, sich gemeldet zu haben, denn die Schulsprecherin kannte kein pardon. Und so schnauften auch Harry und Ron, als sie angewiesen wurden, die Girlanden zum X-ten mal abzunehmen, um sie neu, besser zu platzieren.

„Mensch Hermione. Du schaffst es wirklich, mir die Vorfreude auf Halloween zu vermiesen. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich mich eigentlich bereiterklärt habe, dir zu helfen." Raunzte Ron und versuchte die Girlande mithilfe eines Schwebezaubers an die richtige Stelle zu bekommen, das erwies sich jedoch als sehr problematisch, denn die flatternde Girlande wollte einfach nicht an der Decke hängenbleiben. „Die anderen Schüler können jetzt alle draußen in der Sonne liegen und wir müssen ackern. Das ist nicht fair."

„Ach komm schon Ron. So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht und außerdem haben wir es doch bald geschafft. Oder etwa nicht Harry?" Hermione sah ihre beiden besten Freunde fragend an, wobei Ron nur eine Grimasse schnitt und widerwillig doch die Leiter hinaufkletterte, um die Dekoration per Hand zu befestigen. Harry hingegen hatte den Zauber längst heraus und konnte so, alles in der Gegend herumschwirren lassen.

„Nun…ich könnte mir auch schöneres vorstellen. Hagrid besuchen zum Beispiel. Seit wir wieder hier sind, hatten wir dafür noch gar keine Zeit. Schule, Hausaufgaben, Quiddich, lernen, und jetzt auch noch das!"

„Mann. Ihr könnt auch nichts anderes als jammern." Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und packte übriggebliebene Schleifen, Spinnweben, Spinnen und co zurück in die alten verstaubten Schachteln. „Aber falls es euch etwas aufheitert, Hagrid müsste jeden Augenblick hier sein. Er meinte er hat eine Überraschung für uns."

„Hagrid? Und Überraschungen? Das kann doch nichts Gutes bedeuten! Ernsthaft. Bestimmt jagt er die gesamte Schule samt seiner eigenen Hütte in die Luft."

Harry sah zu Hermione. „Da könnte Ron Recht haben! Seine Überraschungen waren noch nie harmlos…"

„Nun..." Hermione blickte zum Eingang. „Da ist er ja auch schon!" Hermione winkte dem Halbriesen zu, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Und schon stapfte Hagrid gut gelaunt zu den dreien.

„Ähm…Hagrid…was trägst du den da…unter den Armen?" Harry deutete mit seinem Finger auf zwei gigantische orange Bälle…oder eher unförmige Bälle…

„Oh, das! Is' für die Feier natürlich. Dacht' mir, `s würd ganz hübsch aussehen!" Hagrid gluckste. „Sin' Monsterkürbisse! Von mir selbst gezüchtet. Bin echt stolz drauf. Bekommt nich' jeder so hin. Seht sie euch doch an!" Hagrid legte die riesigen Kürbisse auf den Boden und Harry, Ron und Hermione begutachteten die Dinger.

„Sieht aus, als würden sie aufplatzen, wenn man mit `ner Nadel reinsticht!" Ron stupste einen der Kürbisse mit seinem Finger an, welcher sofort ordentlich zu wabbeln begann, ganz so, als wäre er mit einer zähen Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Dabei schmatzte und grunzte das Gebilde vor sich hin.

„Pass auf Ron! Die hab'n echt scharfe Zähne. Will doch nicht, dass'd nen Finger verlierst. Und das mit der Nadel…versucht es lieber nicht aus."

Hermione sah den Wildhüter skeptisch an. „Und…du bist ganz sicher, dass wir die hier aufstellen sollten? Ist das nicht…nun…gefährlich?"

„Gefährlich? Die zwei lieben Kürbisse? Niemals. Macht euch da mal keine Gedanken."

„Ähm… also schön, dann…stell sie doch am besten…vor dem Lehrertisch ab. Ich glaube, da kommen sie am besten zur Geltung!" Ja, Hermione wollte diese Dinger so schnell wie möglich aus ihrer Reichweite haben.

„Geht klar Frau Schulsprecherin Hermione!" Hagrid grinste und nah seine Zuchtkürbisse erneut unter die Arme um sie nach vorne zu tragen. „ Wird `n tolles Fest werd'n. Ein tolles Fest." Und so verschwand Hagrid nach vorne.

„Wenn das mal gut geht…es ist meine Schuld, wenn diese blöden Dinger platzen…" Hermione fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Naja…dieses Fest wird dann so schnell keiner mehr vergessen." Grinste Harry und befestigte die letzte Spinne an einem riesigen Spinnennetz. „Ich glaube, das dürfte jetzt reichen. Was meinst du Hermione?

Hermione blickte sich in der großen Halle um und schien recht zufrieden. Das Schloss hatte sich wirklich in ein Halloweentaugliches Spukschloss verwandelt. Das Fest konnte also kommen. „Ja, das war gute Arbeit von euch. Vielen Dank!" Mit einem schlenker ihres Zauberstabes waren die restlichen Kisten und ungebrauchten Girlanden verschwunden und sämtliche Schüler atmeten erleichtert auf, denn nun konnten auch sie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genießen, ehe der Winter einbrach.

„Los Harry, lass uns noch ne Runde Quiddich spielen. Fred, George und Ginny sind auch unten und liefern sich eine richtig heiße Partie! Vielleicht haben wir glück und sie spielen noch!"

„Na dann, worauf warten wir dann noch? Hermione? Kommst du mit? Du kannst doch einen der Schulbesen nehmen!"

„Nein danke Harry. Lass mal, ich hab noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen und dann muss ich wohl oder übel noch überprüfen, ob Malfoy seine Aufgaben erledigt hat. Seit mir nicht böse."

„Ok, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Und schon waren Harry und Ron losgelaufen um ihre Besen aus dem Schlafsaal zu holen und sich auf dem Quiddichfeld auszutoben. Hermione jedoch machte noch einen kurzen Rundgang in der großen Halle, bedankte sich bei einzelnen Schülern für ihre Mithilfe und kontrollierte noch einmal die gesamte Dekoration. Sie wollte, dass alles perfekt war.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Du hast uns noch immer nicht erzählt, was du so geheimnisvolles mit Malfoy planen musst. Warum sagst du es uns einfach nicht?" Ron schaufelte sich eine große Portion Reis auf den Teller. Das Quiddichtraining hatte ihn völlig ausgehungert…naja, eigentlich war er immer ausgehungert. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass er bei solchen Essensmassen kein Gramm zunahm.

„Ihr erfährt es doch bald. Gemeinsam mit allen anderen Schülern. Wäre doch unfair, wenn ihr es als erster wüsstet."

„Ach komm schon Hermione! Das Frettchen hat es den Schlangen bestimmt auch schon verraten! DAS ist unfair. Du weißt doch wie er ist."

Ginny kicherte. Verrate ihm doch eine Kleinigkeit. Ich und Fred haben ihn heute auf dem Feld richtig fertig gemacht. Das verkraftet er nicht so gut. Du weißt schon, Mädchen und Sport!"

„Was? Es war fast unentschieden!" Ron funkelte seine kleine Schwester an.

„Naja, wenn du 45 Punkte unterschied ein fast Unentschieden nennen willst?"

„Halt die Klappe Georg!"

Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Na schön, meinet wegen, aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr es für euch behaltet. OK?"

„Versprochen!" antworteten Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred als auch George im Chor.

„Es wird in diesem Jahr wieder einen Ball geben. So wie im vierten Jahr, beim Trimagischen Turnier. Das Motto müssen wir uns noch überlegen.

„Noch ein Ball? Na toll, jetzt ist meine Laune wirklich am Nullpunkt angelangt." Grummelte Ron und steckte sich hastig einen großen Bissen Koteletts in den Mund.

„Du hast doch nur angst, dass du wieder wegen deinem blöden Festumhang gehänselt wirst…du weißt schon dein schönes braunes Kleid, mit den hübschen Rüschen. Es riecht nach Tante Tessi!" stichelte Ginny und erntete dabei Gelächter von Harry, Fred und George.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür und ich finde es auch total unfair, dass Mum dir ein neues Kleid gekauft hat."

„Weil ich das einzige Mädchen bin. Ist doch ganz klar. Und ich bin NETT!" Dabei streckte die Rothaarige ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus.

„Na gut, ich werde mich mal auf den Weg in meinen Turm machen. Ich bin fix und fertig." Hermione erhob sich.

„Jetzt schon? Wir wollten dich doch noch über den Ball ausfragen, bis du sauer bist!" Harry grinste.

„Das könnt ihr auch noch morgen tun. Es war heute echt ein langer Tag. Gute Nacht!" Die Hexe nahm ihre Tasche und verließ die große Halle. Sie war wirklich müde und wollte sich nur noch vor den Kamin setzten und dabei ein Buch lesen. Sie hoffte, dass sie Malfoy nicht begegnen würde und dass sie ihre Ruhe würde haben. Doch weit gefehlt, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fand sie den blonden Jungend vor ihrem geliebten Kamin vor, jedoch schlafend. Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht erklären, wovon er so müde war. Sie hatte doch die anstrengenden Arbeiten übernommen.

Sie legte ihre Sachen ab und starrte ihren Mitbewohner an. Sollte sie ihn wecken? Lieber nicht, bestimmt würde er sie ankeifen und bestimmt wäre er auch nicht begeistert sie zu sehen. Es wäre am besten ihn zu ignorieren und einfach ins Bett zu gehen. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie den Wirrwarr an Pergamentblättern am Boden entdeckte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er es auf keinen Fall gutheißen würde, wenn er rausfinden würde, dass sie in seinen Sachen herumgeschnüffelt hatte. Andererseits wollte sie wissen, ob er sich endlich Gedanken über den Ball gemacht hatte und seine Aufgaben erledigt hatte und zweifellos lag die Antwort am Boden vor dem Kamin.

Leise und vorsichtig näherte sich die Hexe dem schlafenden Slytherin, überprüfte genau, ob er wirklich schlief und ließ sich dann langsam auf den Boden sinken um sich die Pergamentblätter ansehen zu können. Und tatsächlich, Hermione fand Notizen, die sich um den bevorstehenden Ball drehten. Doch das Interesse daran war augenblicklich verflogen, als sie einen Brief fand. Es war eine ihrer größten Stärken und Schwächen zugleich. Ihre Neugierde. Ihre Neugierde spornte sie immer wieder dazu an noch mehr zu lernen und noch mehr zu lesen, aber war sie durchaus auch schuld daran, sie in brenzlige Situationen zu bringen. Nichts desto trotz nahm sie sich den Brief und entfaltete ihn, sorgfältig darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen.

_Mein liebster Draco,_

_nun ist es bald soweit und wir werden uns wieder sehen. Mittlerweile ist auch schon alles, für die Nacht der Nächte vorbereitet, in der sich zeigen wird, ob du dem allen gewachsen bist._

_Vielleicht hilft es dir zu wissen, dass wir alle einst durch diese, doch etwas erschreckende Zeremonie mussten und das über viele Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate hinweg._

_Bereite dich bestmöglich darauf vor, um IHN und deinen Vater nicht zu enttäuschen und dir dadurch selbst keinen Schaden zu verursachen._

_Leider ist es mir strickt untersagt, dir auch nur im entferntesten mitzuteilen, was in den nächsten Wochen und vor allem in der Nacht der Nächte auf dich zukommen wird, jedoch möchte ich dir sagen, dass es auf keinen Fall einfach werden wird. Schütze deinen Geist und stärke deine Willenskraft. Dies ist der einzige Rat, den ich dir als Mutter erteilen kann._

_Ich hoffe inständig, dass du deine auferlegte Aufgabe bereits erfüllt hast, denn du kannst es dir auf keinen Fall erlauben zu versagen und IHN dabei wütend zu machen. Das würde für dich kein gutes Ende nehmen._

_Severus hat mir versichert, dass er, obwohl er dem ganzen nicht beiwohnen kann, (es währe zu auffällig) er dich danach sicher ins Schloss zurückbringen wird._

_Ich hoffe meine Worte beruhigen dich ein wenig und du kannst einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, denn den wirst du gewiss brauchen._

_Bald ist alles vorbei und dann wirst du mit Stolz zurückdenken und vielleicht auch einst deinen Kindern davon erzählen._

_In der Hoffnung, dass du wohl auf bist, verbleibe ich mit den besten Wünschen,_

_deine Mutter_

_Narcissa_

Hermione schluckte. So etwas hatte sie nun nicht erwartet. Sie überflog den Brief noch einmal um zu verstehen, was sie soeben gelesen hatte. Malfoy musste einer Zeremonie beiwohnen und hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Das konnte nichts gutes heißen. Sollte sie Jemandem davon erzählen? Dumbledore vielleicht? Würde er nun einsehen, dass Malfoy gefährlich war? Die Hexe verstand jedoch nicht, was es mit dieser Zeremonie auf sich hatte, hatte Malfoy das dunkle Mal doch schon. War es eine Art Aufnahmeritual?

Hermione drehte das Blatt um und entdeckte sechs Wörter in einer anderen, Malfoys Handschrift.

_Ich brauche keine Hilfe von Snape_

Leicht zitternd legte sie den Brief zurück an seinen Platz. Bestimmt würde Malfoy ihn morgen abschicken. Tief durchatmend und darauf achtend, keine zu lauten Bewegungen zu machen, zog sie weitere Blätter aus dem Haufen hervor. Dabei sprangen ihr, alte Runen in die Augen. Was wollte Malfoy mit diesen Runen? Sie waren nur zum Teil übersetzt worden.

„_Donec et luctus, vanescet ad locum istum…_Zauber und Banne, verschwindet von diesem Ort._" _flüssterte sie. Was wollte Malfoy damit? Welche Banne wollte er aufheben? War er auf der Suche nach etwas, dass dem Stein der Weisen glich? Wollte Voldemord weiterhin die Unsterblichkeit und Malfoy musste das für ihn erledigen? Musste er die Schutzzauber umgehen, die diesen Gegenstand schützten?

Hermione griff nach einem neuen Blatt Pergament, Feder und Tinte. Es juckt sie in den Fingern, den Rest zu übersetzten. Vielleicht konnte sie so mehr herausfinden. Die Hexe besah sich die alten Zeichen und schrieb fieberhaft die Übersetzung nieder. So würde sie vielleicht doch noch einen Beweis haben, der bezeugte, dass Malfoy etwas Schreckliches im Schilde führte. Sie würde es Dumbledore zeigen können und ihm würde nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als Malfoy von der Schule zu werfen.

Wieder atmete Hermione tief durch. Sie hatte es geschafft.

„_Donec, et luctus, vanescet ad loctum istum. Dimitte ut transeam omni tempore…_Zauber und Banne, verschwindet von diesem Ort. Lasst mich hindurch, zu jeder Tageszeit." Und dann viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Hatte sie ihn nicht in der Bibliothek gesehen? Als er sämtliche Bücher durchwälzte? Und hatte sie ihm nicht auch noch Tipps gegeben? Aber was hatte er vor? Wozu brauchte er das? War das seine Aufgabe? Oder ein Teil davon? Doch weiter kam sie mit ihren Überlegungen nicht, denn Malfoy regte sich plötzlich.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Hermione auf und lief aus Malfoys Sichtfeld. Dieser erwachte gerade. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, hätte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie eifrig die Runen übersetze. Schnell und leise lief sie in ihren Schlafsaal und schloss vorsichtig die Türe hinter sich. Geschafft. Er würde niemals etwas davon erfahren. Alles war gutgegangen, doch sie schwor sich, nicht mehr so neugierig zu sein. Doch dann durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie war davongekommen und dann war ihr ein großer Fehler unterlaufen. Sie hatte das Pergamentblatt nicht mitgenommen. Es lag am Boden vor dem Kamin und gleich würde Malfoy es entdecken.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Seit Tagen bist du schon so durch den Wind. Total zappelig und nervös. Man könnte meinen du hättest etwas ausgefressen."

„Es ist nichts Ginny. Ich…keine Ahnung. Hab nicht viel geschlafen, das ist alles." Hermione stand von ihrem bequemen Ohrensessel auf. „Wollen wir nicht…etwas raus gehen? Es ist noch so schön draußen…"

„Es ist doch schon viel zu kalt und außerdem beginnt doch sowieso bald das Fest! Mann ich hab schon so einen Hunger. Ich hoffe die Hauselfen haben sich mal so richtig ins Zeug gelegt." Ginny streckte sich und besah sich ihre Freundin. „Du fühlst dich hier gerade überhaupt nicht wohl richtig? Obwohl dein Turm fast einem Paradies gleicht. Was ist los?"

„Können wir nicht einfach…wo anders hingehen? Bitte!"

„Also schön, aber dann erzählst du mir auch was los ist." Die zwei Freundinnen nahmen ihre dicken Umhänge und verließen das Schloss um eine kleine Runde am See zu drehen.

„Also? Was ist los? Warum bist du so komisch drauf?"

„Ich glaube…da spielen einige Dinge mit…" Doch eigentlich beschäftigte sie immer noch, dass Malfoy sie nicht zur Rede gestellt hatte. Er musste doch ahnen, dass sie es gewesen war, der die Runen übersetzt hatte und folglich würde er auch ahnen, dass sie den Brief gelesen hatte, doch er hatte kein Wort erwähnt und sich auch nicht anders als sonst verhalten. Ahnte er vielleicht doch nichts? Grübelte er vielleicht noch immer darüber nach, wer es gewesen sein könnte?"

„Nun gut. Bestimmt macht es dir zu schaffen, dass du gezwungen bist, mit Malfoy zu arbeiten und mit ihm in einem Turm zu leben. Richtig?" Ginny wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was ihre Freundin belastete.

„Nun…eigentlich habe ich mich so ziemlich damit abgefunden. Ich kann es ja sowieso nicht ändern." Die Beiden schlugen den Weg Richtung Waldlichtung ein.

„Und…du machst dir…vielleicht auch Sorgen um Harry, um den bevorstehenden Krieg…richtig?"

„Na klar mache ich mir Sorgen. Aber bestimmt nicht viel mehr als du…oder Ron…" Hermione zog ihren Umhang enger um sich.

„Und da haben wir schon den nächsten Punkt" Ginny lächelte leicht, beim genaueren hinsehen könnte man fast feststellen, dass es ein leicht trauriges Lächeln war.

„Was…meinst du damit?"

„Na…Ron. Du weißt nicht, was da wirklich zwischen euch ist. Mal knistert es, mal geht er dir auf die Nerven und dann ist er wieder nett und zuvorkommend…Du magst ihn und das vielleicht sogar etwas mehr als du zugeben willst und…es macht dir zu schaffen, dass er beschlossen hat, sich auch mal…anderweitig umzusehen…" Ginny sah ihre Freundin prüfend an und bemerkte, dass sie einen riesen Fehler begangen hatte.

„An…Anderweitig? Du meinst…Hat er eine Freundin? Warum…spricht er nicht mit mir? Ich…"

„Nein…Gott nein Hermione. Er hat keine Freundin! Tut mir leid ich dachte du wüsstest davon…es ist nur so, dass er sich…eben umsieht…man kann es ihm ja auch nicht verdenken."

„Wer? Wer ist es?" Hermione wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Natürlich mochte sie Ron, aber sie wusste nicht wie sehr genau.

„…Lavender…"

Hermione schwieg.

„Ach komm schon Hermione. Kopf hoch. Das wird schon alles. Du wirst schon sehen." Ginny legte ihren Arm um die Braunhaarige. „Er wird sich schon noch eingestehen, was er für dich empfindet!"

„Mir geht es gut Ginny! Ich…freue mich für ihn. Ehrlich. Aber jetzt sag doch mal…wie läuft es denn bei dir?"

„Tja…du weißt schon…unser BLITZkneisser!"

Hermione musste bei diesem Wortspiel laut lachen. „Oh man…du tust mir leid!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages verschwanden langsam aber sicher hinter den Wipfeln des verbotenen Waldes. Mann konnte hören, wie sämtliche Schüler lachend und laut schwatzend sich ihren Weg in die große Halle bahnten um dort gemeinsam Halloween zu feiern. Es war eines der bedeutendsten Feste für Hexen und Zauberer, denn man erzählte sich, dass in der besagten Nacht der Nächte, alles passieren konnte, dass Wahrsagerinnen in diesen Stunden die meisten und bedeutsamsten Prophezeiungen hervorbrachten und dass Magie in dieser Nacht noch stärker war als sonst.

Doch er würde heute diesem Feste nicht beiwohnen. Es war eigentlich sein Lieblingsfest, er mochte es als kleines Kind besonders gerne, wenn die geschnitzten Kürbisse flackernde Schatten an die Wände warfen und dem ganzen eine mystische Aura verlieh. Aber jetzt stand er am Fenster und sah dabei zu, wie es draußen immer dunkler und unheimlicher wurde. Die Tiere im Wald schienen aufgekratzt, unruhig, waren sie doch lauter als sonst. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Er stand einfach da und genoss seine letzten ruhigen Minuten.

Draco merkte erst jetzt, dass sein Herz schon seit einigen Minuten schneller schlug als es sonst üblich war und seine Hände waren Eis kalt, fühlten sich schwitzig an. Er musste seinen Körper so schnell wie möglich in den Griff bekommen, denn so konnte er dort nicht aufkreuzen. Tief durchatmend griff er nach dem leeren Fläschchen, welches neben ihm auf dem Fenstersims stand. Natürlich war er ein hervorragender Okklumentiker, aber sicher war sicher und so zog er seinen Zauberstab und setzte ihn an seine rechte Schläfe. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das Zittern seiner Hand auf. Noch etwas, das er noch kontrollieren musste.

Langsam zog er den Zauberstab wieder weg und mit ihm kam ein langer silberner Faden zum Vorschein. Er würde alle Erinnerungen und Gedanken, welche ihm gefährlich waren, würde Voldemort sie zu Gesicht bekommen, in das leere Fläschchen sperren und sie sicher verwahren. Dabei dachte er an die Briefe und Gespräche seiner Mutter, an die Tränke, die sie ihm geschickt hatte, an zweifelnde Gedanken die er hegte aber auch daran, dass nicht er allein es war, der die Runen übersetzt hatte, sondern dass er Hilfe hatte. Immer wieder flackerten Bilder auf, die er sofort eliminierte. Gespräche mit Blaise, seine Abstecher in die Kerker des Manors, sein Lauschen an der Tür, bei wichtigen Versammlungen. Das alles musste aus seinem Kopf verschwinden.

Als der Faden riss, fühlte er sich freier, besser, doch die Übelkeit in seinem Magen konnte nicht verdrängt werden. Langsam ließ er den Gedankenfaden in das Fläschchen gleiten und verkorkte es sorgfältig.

Das Fest war bereits in vollem Gange und er wusste dass es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten war, bis seine Schonfrist um war. Schnell versteckte er das Fläschchen, damit nur er es finden konnte und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er war froh keinen Spiegel vor sich zu haben, denn dann würde er sehen wie grün er im Gesicht war und bestimmt müsse er sich dann übergeben. Und dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, schoss ihm ein stechender und brennender Schmerz durch den Unterarm und er bemerkte, wie sich das dunkle Mal bewegte.

Draco zog die Luft durch seine Zähne und gab einen zischenden Laut von sich. „Gott…" Ihm war klar gewesen, dass das Mal brennen würde, aber auf so einen intensiven Schmerz war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken, sein Herr rief ihn und er musste Folge leisten. Auf der Stelle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Es war ein berauschendes Fest. Die geschnitzten Kürbisse, die Fackeln an den Wänden und natürlich die silbrig glitzernden Geister, verzauberten das Schloss in ein mit Schatten überfülltes und gespenstisches Geisterschloss, in welchem sich manch Muggel wohl sehr fürchten würden. Doch die Schüler von Hogwarts fanden es grandios und betrachteten das vollendete Werk. Auch die Hauselfen der Schule hatten sich so richtig ins Zeug gelegt. Die Tische in der großen Halle ächzten nur so unter den Lasten von köstlichen Speisen und kühlen Getränken. Es war ein richtiges Festmahl, welches nicht so schnell vergessen werden würde.

„Mann! Ich liebe Halloween. So viel zum Essen und die ganzen Süßigkeiten! So viele Süßigkeiten wie heute werde ich das ganze Jahr nicht mehr essen!" Ron freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge, beim Anblick der bunten Bonbons und all den anderen Desserts.

„Pass auch dass du dich nicht zu Tode isst Ron!"

Ron blickte zu Hermione. „Tod durch Süßigkeiten! Haha, das wäre es!"

„Da wundert es mich umso mehr, dass Malfoy sich immer noch nicht blicken lassen hat! So etwas lasst er sich doch nie entgehen!" Harry blickte sich weiter in der großen Halle um. Er war immer noch der Ansicht, dass Malfoy etwas im Schilde führte, wusste aber immer noch nicht, was.

„Ach komm schon Harry! Nur weil er nicht hier ist, bedeutet es noch lange nicht, dass die gesamte Menschheit in Gefahr ist." Hermione blickte Harry tadelnd an.

„Das habe ich damit auch nicht sagen wollen. Fakt ist aber, dass er etwas plant und bestimmt hilft er Voldemord bei Anschlägen und schlimmen Plänen. Wieso willst du das nicht einsehen Hermione? Es ist doch offensichtlich!"

„Was denn? Was ist offensichtlich?" Hermione legte ihre Gabel weg. Sie war es leid, ständig über das Thema streiten, ob Malfoy nun ein Todesser war oder nicht…vor allem konnte sie Harry auch nicht Recht geben, denn dann würden ihre beiden Freunde wohl möglich ahnen, dass sie mehr wusste als sie zugab.

„Na dass Malfoy ein du weist schon was ist!"

„Ich muss Harry Recht geben!" Ron ergriff natürlich sofort für Harry Partei.

„Ach und ihr wisst das natürlich sooo genau! Warum müssen wir ständig über dieses Thema re…" doch Harry ließ sie nicht aussprechen sondern unterbrach sie etwas hitzig.

„…weil ich es weiß…ich hab da so ein paar Sachen mitbekommen."

„Wie meinst du das? Und komm mir jetzt nicht wieder mit: Er verhält sich merkwürdig, er ist böse, seine ganze Familie steckt da drin…"

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Aber wenn du mich vielleicht ausreden lassen würdest? Wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich einiges mitbekommen. Als ich…dort war."

Ron und Hermione blickten Harry interessiert an. „Im Manor? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Hast du es gesehen? Wie er das mal bekam? Die Zeremonie? Musste er jemanden töten?"

„Mensch Ron, rede doch etwas leiser. Jeder kann dich hören!" Hermione seufzte genervt auf.

Harry nickte. „Ja, im Manor, da hab ich so etwas mitbekommen."

Hermione schob entnervt ihren Teller weg. Ihr war der Hunger vergangen. „Das ist doch bei den Haaren herangezogen Harry! Du warst ein Gefangener. Eingesperrt! Und da sollst du so etwas mitbekommen haben? Eine Todesserzeremonie? Du hast bestimmt phantasiert!"

„Ach und du weißt das so genau? Warst du dabei?" Harry schäumte vor Wut. Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Seine aller beste Freundin glaubte ihm nicht.

„Nein, aber woher sollen wir bitte wissen, was wirklich passiert ist? Du redest ja nicht darüber. Und wenn doch, dann können wir uns alles zusammenreimen. Und aus deinen bisherigen Erzählungen schließe ich, dass sie dich so sehr zugesetzt haben, dass du vielleicht Realität und Traum nicht mehr genau trennen konntest!" Hermione atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war aber sie hatte sich von ihrer Wut mitreißen lassen, hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie sagte. „Tut…tut mir leid Harry. So…so hab ich das nicht gemeint, aber…" sie sah Harry entschuldigend an.

„Doch, das hast du…aber…du hast Recht. Aber…ich weiß dass das was ich gehört habe wahr ist. Es war zu Beginn."

„OK. Und was…hast du gehört?" fragte Hermione und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie gingen an mir vorbei, waren unvorsichtig, sie dachten bestimmt dass ich es nicht mitbekommen würde. Und sie haben darüber geredet."

„Wer denn?" fragte Ron.

„Lucius, ich hab ihn an seiner Stimme erkannt und noch ein männlicher Todesser. Der unbekannte meinte, dass es langsam zeit sei ihn darauf vorzubereiten, ihn zu trainieren, damit er den dunklen Lord nicht enttäuschen würde und Lucius sagte daraufhin, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse, denn er hätte ihn schon von Kindesbeinen an trainiert und hart gemacht und dass es nun endlich Früchte tragen würde." Harry schenkte sich Kürbissaft in den Kelch. „Das ist doch offensichtlich oder? Sie haben über Draco Malfoy gesprochen!"

„Mit Sicherheit Mann. Und deswegen ist er heute nicht hier, weil wieder mal ein Anschlag geplant ist. Und heute fällt es am wenigsten auf, wenn er nicht da ist. Bei all den Schülern. Und wer achtet schon auf ihn? Ist doch die Perfekte Gelegenheit oder?" Ron klang sehr überzeugend, doch Hermione schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Das ist alles schön und gut, aber es beweist trotzdem nichts! Nichts davon würde Dumbledore ernst nehmen. Das was du gehört hast Harry, könnte rein Theoretisch auch auf viele andere zutreffen. Vielleicht war etwas komplett anderes gemeint. Und Ron, es könnte tausende von Gründen geben, wieso Malfoy heute nicht hier ist."

„Hermione, wann siehst du es endlich ein?"

„Wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe Ron. Und jetzt bitte ich euch, lasst uns doch einfach das Fest genießen, bevor wir erneut zum Streiten beginnen. Es gibt auch noch andere Tage um uns zu zanken."

Harry und Ron seufzten. „Na schön."

„Aber das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen!" doch grinste Ron dabei und widmete sich wieder seinen Süßigkeiten.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Hermione müde aber zufrieden den Turm betrat. Das Fest war alles in allem ein voller Erfolg gewesen und auch die kleine interne Party im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war toll gewesen. Doch sie hatten morgen Früh wieder Unterricht und Hermione brauchte unbedingt noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Die letzten Tage und vor allem die Vorbereitung für das Fest hatten sie ausgelaugt und so freute sie sich auf ihr warmes und weiches Bett. Als sie die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal emporstieg, hörte sie jedoch eigenartige Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer kommen. Sie konnte diese Geräusche nicht genau zuordnen, obwohl die Tür zum Badezimmer, einen Spalt breit offen stand. Langsam zog sie ihren Zauberstab. Natürlich war es schwachsinnig, wer zum Teufel würde sie schon hier in Hogwarts angreifen? Hogwarts war Best möglich gesichert. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab sicherer, denn dachte man auch Sirius Black würde es niemals gelingen in Hogwarts einzubrechen. Langsam drückte sie mit ihrer linken Hand die Türe zum Badezimmer auf um hineinsehen zu können und erblickte Malfoy, der sich herzhaft über der Kloschüssel erbrach.

Sein weises Hemd klebte ihm am Rücken und sein silberblondes Haar, lag flach auf seinen Kopf gedrückt. Er sah richtig krank aus, denn sein Gesicht könnte man mit dem eines Geistes verwechseln. Malfoy hatte Hermione noch nicht bemerkt und so machte sie ihn auf sich aufmerksam.

„…Malfoy…alles…OK?"…sie war so dumm. Natürlich war nicht alles OK, sonst würde der Slytherinprinz sich hier nicht sie Seele aus dem Leib kotzen. Hermione schallte sich selbst dafür.

Erschrocken blickte der blonde Junge auf. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte man beim Besten Willen nicht deuten. War es Ärger? Wut? Hilflosigkeit? Erschrockenheit? Hermione wusste beim Besten Willen nicht was sie nun tun sollte, doch etwas musste sie unternehmen und so betrat sie kurz entschlossen das Badezimmer und durchwühlte ihren Schrank, während Malfoy sich erneut laut hustend erbrach.

„Du solltest am besten ganz schnell zu Mad. Pomfrey. Dann geht es dir in ein paar Minuten wieder gut."

„Lass…mich…in Ruhe." Es waren nur hervorgepresste Laute, aber Hermione konnte sie verstehen. Doch war es ihr herzlich egal. Als sie die drei Fläschchen gefunden hatte, näherte sie sich langsam ihrem Mitbewohner, welcher sogleich die Spülung ziehen wollte, doch Hermione ließ sofort alles mit einem Reinigungszauber verschwinden. Sie kniete sich mit etwas abstand zu ihm. Sie wollte nicht Gefahr laufen, dass er sie verfluchte.

„Hier…versuch das…vielleicht hilft es. Gipleywurz und Drachenknolle. Schont den Magen und ist gut für den Kreislauf…" langsam reichte sie ihm ein Fläschchen mit bläulichem Inhalt, welches er leicht zittrig entgegennahm. Erst jetzt vielen Hermione seine schwarzen Augenringe und seine eingefallenen Gesichtszüge auf.

Malfoy schluckte den Inhalt und stellte das Fläschchen dann beiseite. Doch die Wirkung ließ auf sich warten. Zwar hatte er nicht mehr den Drang sich zu übergeben, aber die Übelkeit war immer noch da.

„Etwas besser?" fragte Hermione schüchtern und mit leiser Stimme.

„…ein wenig…"

„OK…dann solltest du auch noch das hier nehmen, gegen Virale Infekte." Sie hielt ihm ein Fläschchen mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit hin. Es ähnelte etwas zu flüssiger Tomatensuppe. Doch Malfoy musste sogleich würgen und sein restlicher Mageninhalt kam zum Vorschein.

„OK,…falsche Wahl,…hier…" Sie drückte ihm das dritte Fläschchen, mit grünem Inhalt in die Hand. „Versuch es damit. Dann müsste es aufhören…"

Erneut trank Malfoy das Fläschchen aus und stellte es beiseite, in der Hoffnung, dass diesmal Besserung eintreten würde. Er atmete zweimal tief durch und trocknete sein Gesicht mit einem danebenliegenden Handtuch. Warum musste Granger gerade jetzt hier reinplatzten? Ihm war es ausgesprochen peinlich, dass sie ihn in dieser Situation erwischt hatte, doch jetzt war es nun mal so.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?..."

Malfoy wartete und tatsächlich, das flaue Gefühl im Magen nahm etwas ab. Ganz wohl war ihm immer noch nicht, aber es war schon wesentlich besser, also nickte er leicht.

„In…meinem Schrank sind…noch zwei Fläschchen davon…sollte es…wieder schlimmer werden, dann…nimm sie…" Hermione stand auf und stellte die leeren Fläschchen zurück. Dann blickte sie Malfoy nochmal kurz an und verließ dann das Badezimmer um endlich schlafen zu gehen. Sie würde sich morgen über alles, Gedanken machen. Heute Nacht war sie dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	13. Verehrer

Verehrer

Es war einfach nur peinlich…beschämend…warum konnte er nicht einfach ein einziges Mal daran denken, die Badezimmertür auch wirklich zu verschließen? Und wenn nötig auch schalldicht zu machen? Aber jetzt war es zu spät und rückgängig machen konnte er es auch nicht mehr. Aufseufzend verbarg Draco erneut sein Gesicht in dem Handtuch, welches er zuvor unter kaltes Wasser gehalten hatte. Es tat ihm gut und langsam ging es ihm etwas besser. Doch aufstehen traute er sich dennoch nicht, nur um sicher zu gehen. Es war bereits zwei Uhr Morgens und er musste schleunigst ins Bett, um den nächsten Tag überstehen zu können, aber seine Beine fühlten sich immer noch wie Gummi an und er war sich sicher, den Weg in sein Zimmer noch nicht meistern zu können. Also legte er sich auf den Boden und starrte an die Decke. Seine Hände waren eiskalt, genauso wie der Stein unter seinem Körper und er wusste, dass er sich eine Erkältung holen würde, aber es war eine Wohltat für seinen heißen und verschwitzten Körper. Einfach noch etwas liegen bleiben, dann würde er sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal machen.

Er hatte die Nacht überstanden. Hatte alles über sich ergehen lassen, alle Befehle befolgt, so gut er konnte und war dabei äußerst willig und folgsam rübergekommen…sonst würde er jetzt nicht hier liegen, sondern in einer Zelle in seinem eigenen Haus, oder gar unter der Erde. Aber er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen, ganz so, wie von ihm verlangt und ganz so wie seine Mutter es ihm empfohlen hatte um heil durchzukommen. Und niemand hatte auch nur den Hauch eines Zweifels ausgesprochen. Er hatte es überstanden, aber es war noch nicht vorbei. Immer noch musste er zittern und warten, bis er wieder würde gerufen werden. Und immer noch musste er zittern, weil er wieder nicht wusste, was passieren würde, wenn sein Arm das nächste Mal brannte. Aber jetzt war es ihm egal. Er konnte sich momentan auch nicht vorstellen, dass es noch wesentlich schlimmer kommen könnte und so schob er seine Gedanken wieder beiseite. Es war zeit ins Bett zu gehen, aber nicht, ohne vorher noch eines von Grangers Fläschchen aus dem Schrank zu holen um es mitzunehmen. Man wusste ja nie, was noch kam. Diese Zaubertränke fehlten noch in seinem Sortiment, er musste unbedingt daran denken, seine Mutter um ein paar Fläschchen zu bitten. Nur für den Fall.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Es war kalt. Eis kalt. Die Kälte hatte sich in den steinernen Mauern festgesetzt und würde sich höchst wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mit einem Zauber vertreiben lassen. Es war kaum Licht in seiner düsteren Zelle vorhanden. Er konnte seine eigene Hand kaum noch vor seinen Augen erkennen. Aber er hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Wohl möglich, dass ihm das Sonnenlicht in den Augen schmerzen würde, würde er es plötzlich wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht mehr, wie sich die Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut anfühlten, oder der Wind. Er wusste auch gar nicht, wie lange er hier schon saß, oder wie er hergekommen war. War er nicht eben noch in Hogwarts gewesen? In seinem Turm vor dem Kamin? Hatte er nicht gerade eben noch die Halloweenfeier vorzeitig verlassen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Vielleicht war das alles einfach nur ein viel zu schöner Traum gewesen.

Er tastete die rauen Steinwände ab und bemerkte dabei, dass er in eisernen Ketten hing, die ihm gerade mal einen Meter in alle Richtungen Auslauf gewährte. Es war die schreckliche Realität. Er musste vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein und hatte dabei einen wunderschönen Traum. Er hatte sich so verdammt echt angefühlt, dass es nun umso mehr schmerzte, der Realität ins Auge zu sehen. Er war immer noch hier, in den Kerkern, den Todessern hilflos ausgeliefert. Konnte sich nicht befreien, nicht wehren. Es war zum verzweifeln.

Sich einen Plan zu überlegen, wie er aus diesem Schlamassel hinauskommen könnte, würde wahrscheinlich nicht viel nützen. Wie sollte er ohne Zauberstab sich verteidigen, oder unachtsame Todesser angreifen? Es war bestimmt das Beste, auf Hilfe zu warten. Bestimmt wurde er bereits vom Orden des Phönix gesucht, genauso wie von Ron und Hermione. Auf die Zwei war immer verlass. Aber vielleicht könnte es ihm irgendwie gelingen, von hier still und heimlich zu fliehen, wegzulaufen. Aber wie weit würde er kommen, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatten? Er konnte ohne Zauberstab nicht apparieren.

Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche vor seiner Zelle. Es hörte sich so an, als würden zwei Menschen miteinander reden. So leise wie nur irgendwie möglich und so weit wie es die schwere Eisenkette überhaupt zuließ, kroch der Schwarzhaarige am Boden Richtung Tür, um lauschen zu können. Er musste so viele Informationen wie möglich sammeln. Es war wichtig für ihn. Einerseits um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren und andererseits auch, um zu wissen, was vor sich ging und womit er es wohlmöglich zu tun bekommen würde.

Harry blinzelte durch eine kleine Öffnung zwischen Steinmauer und Tür, durch welche oftmals Ratten und anderes Getier ein und austraten. Für gewöhnlich hielt er sich diesem Loch fern, doch jetzt war er mit seinem Gesicht so nah, dass seine Nase die kalte und glitschige Mauer berührte.

„…ist bereits eingetroffen. Er ist in seinem Zimmer und bereitet sich ein letztes Mal vor, Herr. Ihr werdet zufrieden mit ihm sein, das versichere ich Euch!"

Ein kalter Schauer überkam Harry, als er begriff, wer vor seiner Zelle stand. Es waren Lucius Malfoy und natürlich kein anderer als Lord Voldemord höchst persönlich. Was wenn sie zu ihm kamen? Was wenn sie ihn gleich jetzt wieder aus der Zelle holen und foltern würden? Der Puls des Jungen beschleunigte sich, doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er wollte hören, was die Zwei zu besprechen hatten.

„Ich möchte dir Raten, dass dem Jungen kein Fehler unterläuft. Ich möchte den Auftakt unseres heiligen Rituals ehrenvoll beginnen und nicht zu einer Schande werden lassen." Die kalte Stimme hallte durch die Kerker und wieder kroch eine Gänsehaut über Harrys Rücken.

„Nein Herr, natürlich wollen wir das alle nicht. Also seit gewiss, ich habe mein Best möglichstes getan und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass alles glatt geht. Nun liegt es an dem Jungen und nicht mehr an mir. Macht er einen Fehler, so…bestraft ihn und nicht mich. Denn wenn ihm ein Fehler unterläuft, dann hat er sich nicht genug angestrengt." Man konnte hören, dass Lucius' Stimme zitterte. Und sofort ertönte ein eisiges Lachen welches dem dunklen Lord gehörte.

„Ihr beide werdet bestraft werden Lucius. Du wirst nicht drum herum kommen. Es war deine Aufgabe und wenn er versagt, dann hast auch du versagt. Und jetzt lass uns hoch gehen, es wird zeit. Der Mond ist aufgegangen." Und somit verschwanden die zwei Gestalten aus Harrys Blickfeld.

Harry rappelte sich wieder auf und lehnte sich an die verschmutze Steinmauer. Was hatte er da gehört? Es gab ein Ritual und das anscheinend heute Nacht. Aber welches? Und wofür? Und wer war mit „der Junge" gemeint? Harry konnte sich diese Fragen nicht beantworten, doch hoffte er ganz stark, dass er diesmal nichts damit zu tun hatte, wenigstens dieses eine Mal nicht.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier unten festsaß und wie lange er noch gefangen sein würde. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde es noch endlos lange sein, da würde er es doch vorziehen, wenn sie kurzen Prozess mit ihm machen würden. Auch konnte er sich nicht beantworten, warum er immer noch lebte. Warum saß er hier, anstatt dass Voldemord ihn gleich erledigte? Bestimmt sollte er noch eine Weile gefoltert werden, bis er den Gnadenstoß erhalten würde.

Wieder hörte Harry Geräusche. Schritte, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten. Kamen sie ihn nun doch holen? War er doch Teil des Rituals? Er atmete tief durch und versuchte weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben. Er war doch Harry Potter. Er war bis jetzt noch immer aus den brenzligsten Situationen entflohen und das einige male. So aussichtslos es auch immer schien, immer wieder schaffte er es seinen Hals zu retten…wobei er dabei doch immer Hilfe hatte. Und nun? Ron und Hermione waren nicht da und er war angekettet. Noch aussichtsloser konnte diese Situation nicht mehr werden.

Die Schritte hatten halt gemacht, direkt vor seiner Zelle. Es hatte sich angehört, als wäre es nur eine Person. Mit einer Person würde er wohl fertig werden! Sobald er von der Kette befreit war, könnte er versuchen dem Todesser den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schlagen und ihn dann schocken. Es war dunkel hier drinnen. Vielleicht war es ihm wirklich möglich, seinen Feind von hinten anzuspringen. Der Überraschungsmoment würde ihm bestimmt einen gewaltigen Vorteil verschaffen.

Harry wartete, doch die Tür schwang nicht auf. Sie blieb verschlossen. Auch konnte er keine Bewegungen vor seiner Zelle registrieren. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich schob sich eine Hand durch das Loch, durch welches er eben noch geblickt hatte. Harry rückte in die hinterste Ecke, als er sah dass die Hand einen Zauberstab hielt und damit mehr schlecht als recht auf ihn zielte. Aber dann ließ der Todesser den Zauberstab los und zog dann seine Hand zurück. Dabei sah Harry noch einen Moment das Funkeln eines Ringes.

Und nun? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Lag da wirklich sein Zauberstab am Boden? Aber was, wenn es eine Falle war? Er würde geradewegs hineinlaufen. Sein Impuls schrie danach, sich den Zauberstab zu schnappen um sich zu befreien, doch immer wieder hallte Hermiones Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, er solle nichts überstürzen, es könnte wohl möglich eine Falle sein. Doch war es wichtig? Sollte er nicht trotzdem versuchen hier so schnell wie möglich rauszukommen?

Es war egal. Ob Falle oder nicht, Harry hatte einfach keine andere Wahl. Er musste handeln und zwar auf der Stelle. Und wenn das bedeutete dass er nun nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte, weil sie ihn fangen und töten würden, dann war es eben so. Besser, als hier vor sich hin zu gammeln. Mit einem Hechtsprung warf er sich auf den Zauberstab und sofort spürte er das angenehme Kribbeln in seinen Finger, als er nach weiß Gott wie langer Zeit endlich wieder seinen Zauberstab in den Händen hielt. Aber ansonsten passierte rein gar nichts.

Mit einem gekonnten „_relaschio_" befreite er sich augenblicklich von der Kette, welche an seinen Füßen befestigt waren und schlich dann langsam und vorsichtig zur Zellentür. Konnte er es wirklich wagen, sie aufzuschließen und einfach hinaus zu spazieren? Es war doch wirklich sehr riskant. Aber aus der Zelle zu apparieren war nicht möglich. Ein starker Apparierschutz war auf den gesamten Kerker gelegt. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, leise und unbemerkt nach oben zu kommen. Doch wie sollte er das schaffen? Aber eigentlich war es auch egal. Jemand hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab gegeben, also musste er einfach versuchen von hier wegzukommen.

Noch leicht zögerlich hob er den Zauberstab und entriegelte mit einem einfachen Zauber die Tür, welche auch sogleich einen Spalt aufsprang. Nochmal nahm Harry einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß dabei die Tür weit auf.

Es wäre natürlich zu einfach gewesen, das wusste er jetzt. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass ihn einer der Todesser würde gehen lassen? Aus Mitleid? Nächstenliebe? Natürlich nicht und das wurde dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen auch schlagartig bewusst, als er einem maskierten Todesser gegenüberstand. Eine Falle natürlich. Doch anstatt dass er gleich wieder entwaffnet wurde, deutete der Mann mit seiner Hand, an dem wieder der Ring zum Vorschein kam, dass Harry ihm folgen solle.

Es war irgendwie surreal. Er folgte wirklich einem Todesser, ohne zu wissen, wo er hingebracht wurde. Seit wann war er so unvorsichtig geworden? Oder war ighm schlussendlich egal was passieren würde? Hauptsache es wäre endlich vorbei? Die Angst, die Qualen?

„Verhalte dich ruhig, dann wird uns niemand hören" zischte der Todesser, der mithilfe eines Zaubers seine Stimme verstellt hatte. Harry hatte diese Stimme noch nie in seinem Leben gehört. Plötzlich blieb der in schwarz gekleidete Mann stehen und deutete auf die große Eingangstür. „Ich hab die Schutzzauber aufgehoben. Lauf so schnell du kannst. Und hinter dem Eisentor kannst du sofort apparieren."

Das ließ Harry sich nicht zweimal sagen. Ohne auch nur an mögliche Konsequenzen zu denken rannte er los, direkt auf das schwere Eichenportal zu, nicht wissend, was passieren würde, nicht wissend, ob einer der Schutzzauber ihn vielleicht töten würde. Er rannte einfach in der Hoffnung, dass alles gutgehen würde. Noch während er lief, stellte er fest, dass er einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatte. Niemals hätte er dem Todesser vertrauen dürfen, welcher sich soeben in Luft auflöste, genauso wie der Boden unter Harrys Füßen. Noch ein paar hundertstel Sekunden, strampelte er in der Luft, dann viel er nach unten. Immer schneller und schneller. Das würde sein Ende sein. Er wartete auf den Aufprall, doch er kam nicht. Stattessen stand er plötzlich inmitten einer gewaltigen Todesserversammlung. Er war schon bereit mit seinem Zauberstab zurück zu feuern, sich zu verteidigen, auf Leben und Tod, doch Niemand schien nur annähernd Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, Niemand schien ihn auch nur zu sehen. Er kam sich vor, als wäre er in ein Denkarium gefallen. Das jedoch war völlig unmöglich.

„Entweder ich träume schon wieder, oder aber der Nahrungs- und Wasserentzug macht mich langsam wahnsinnig. So wie Voldemord mich haben will…" Harry blickte sich um. Die Todesser hatten einen großen Kreis um Lord Voldemord und einem Jungen, welcher am Boden kniete, und das völlig nackt, gebildet und murmelten etwas, dass Harry beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte. Es sah so aus, als würde hier eine Zeremonie abgehalten werden…eine Zeremonie…sofort erinnerte sich Harry wieder an das Gespräch, das er belauscht hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein? War das eine Art Ritual?

„Dieser Kelch, der die Runde machte, ist nun bei dir angekommen. Trinke aus und erweise dich mir ergeben."

Wieder durchfuhr Harry ein schrecklicher Schauer, als Lord Voldemord sprach. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Warum konnte ihn Niemand sehen? Der blonde Junge streckte seine Arme nach dem silbernen Kelch aus und nahm diesen entgegen. Harry spürte, wie glücklich Voldemord war. Ein gellender Schmerz durchzuckte seine Narbe, sodass er selbst auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Er konnte nicht mehr verfolgen, was um ihn herum geschah, ein weißes Licht blendete ihn zu sehr, es schmerzte tierisch in seinen Augen.

Und dann fuhr er hoch, keuchend und sah direkt in karamellfarbene Augen.

„Ginny?...Was…" Harry blickte sich um, erkannte das Feuer im Kamin, die rotgoldenen Wandteppiche, den Turm der Gryffindors.

„Du hast nur geträumt. Nichts weiter. Hast vor dich hingemurmelt. Ich dachte ich wecke dich lieber…Alles OK?" Ginny setzte sich neben ihm aufs Sofa.

„Ähm…ja, klar…" etwas verwirrt fuhr sich Harry durch seine zerzausten Haare. Ein Traum. Wieder nur ein Traum und wieder hatte es sich so verdammt echt angefühlt. Doch etwas war anders als sonst.

„Wovon…hast du geträumt? Wieder dasselbe wie sonst auch?"

„Ja…nein…ich…etwas war anders…zuerst hab ich wieder davon geträumt, als ich…du weißt schon…gefangen war. Es war genau so, wie ich es erlebt habe, bis auf ein Gespräch dass ich dabei belauscht habe…das war mir neu…aber dann, dann…ich glaube das war kein Traum mehr…es war eher…"

„So etwas wie eine Vision?" Ginny blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ja…so ähnlich…ich habe gespürt, dass Voldemord sich gefreut hat, ich weiß aber nicht worüber, nur, dass heute Nacht irgendetwas passiert ist…" Harry streckte sich. Er war immer noch müde und wollte in sein Bett. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen, hier vor dem Kamin einzuschlafen.

„Vielleicht…solltest du das Ron und vor allem Hermione erzählen…ich meine…wirklich ALLES erzählen…etwas Schreckliches geht vor und…wir müssen versuchen es aufzuhalten…" etwas schüchtern tastete die Rothaarige nach Harrys Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Ja…ja du hast Recht. Das sollte ich wohl. Es wird an der Zeit. Und…danke fürs wecken!" Harry lächelte leicht. „Aber jetzt lass uns schlafen gehen."

„Ja…gute Nacht Harry!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Viel zu schnell brach der nächste Morgen an. Hermione hatte kaum mehr als vier Stunden geschlafen und nun war es auch schon wieder Zeit, aufzustehen. Das Frühstück hatte sie schon ausfallen lassen, um wenigstens noch eine halbe Stunde länger im Bett bleiben zu können, doch diese 30 Minuten waren nun verstrichen und die Hexe quälte sich langsam aus dem Bett. Hastig suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, um sich eilends im Badezimmer für den Unterricht fertig zu machen.

Keine 10 Minuten später war sie auch schon fertig und huschte nach unten. Sie würde gerader noch rechtzeitig in den Unterricht kommen. Eine Verspätung wollte sie sich unter keinen Umständen erlauben. Wie würde das denn aussehen? Und Professor Flitwick wäre auch nicht sehr begeistert darüber. Als sie sich ihren Umhang schnappte, fiel ihr auf, dass Malfoys Sachen noch hier waren. Er musste also noch schlafen. Sollte sie ihn wecken? Er würde ansonsten auf jeden Fall zu Spät kommen. Andererseits hatte sie auch bemerkt, dass ein weiteres Fläschchen in ihrem Badezimmerschrank fehlte, Vielleicht ging es ihm immer noch nicht so besonders. Trotzdem. Es wäre bestimmt besser ihn zu wecken. Sie mussten doch versuchen, ein gutes Beispiel für die Schüler zu sein und konnten nicht einfach zu spät, oder gar nicht aufkreuzen. Und sollte es ihm immer noch nicht gut gehen, würde sie ihn einfach in den Krankenflügel schicken. Seufzend ging sie erneut die Treppe zu den zwei Schlafsälen hinauf und klopfte dann zaghaft an Malfoys Tür. Doch es kam keine Antwort aus dem Zimmer.

„Malfoy…bist du wach? Kann ich reinkommen?" wieder klopfte sie, doch auch diesmal erhielt sie keine Antwort von ihrem Mitbewohner. Vielleicht war er doch schon beim Frühstück und würde seine Sachen danach holen. Wie der klopfte sie.

„Malfoy, ich komme jetzt rein. Schrei einfach wenn du was dagegen hast" fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu und öffnete die Tür zu Malfoys Zimmer. Dieser saß auf seinem Bett. Immer noch im Schlafanzug und sah so aus, als wäre er gerade geweckt worden. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und Hermione musste zugeben, dass er so eigentlich ganz süß und ungefährlich aussah. Doch sein Gesicht war immer noch blasser als sonst und er hatte tiefe Augenringe.

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier Granger?" fauchte Malfoy und blickte sie zornig an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich wecken, damit du nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommst, aber…ich glaube es ist besser du ruhst dich noch etwas aus und gehst dann zu …" Hermione trat leicht nervös auf der Stelle. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, ihn zu wecken. Das nächste Mal, würde sie es bleiben lassen. Ganz sicher. „Ich…werde dich bei den Lehrern…entschuldigen…"

„Tu' was du nicht lassen kannst und jetzt raus."

Das ließ sich die Hexe nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und lief zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war ohnehin schon spät dran. Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und stürmte aus dem Turm, Richtung Klassenzimmer.

„Wo warst du denn so lange? Wir dachten schon du kommst nicht!" Harry blickte seine Freundin fragend an, als diese sich etwas außer Atem auf den leeren Platz fallen ließ.

„Ich…hätte fast verschlafen. War ein langer Tag gestern…passiert doch jeden einmal!" Als sie ihre Unterrichtsgegenstände aus der Tasche packte, fiel ihr Blick auf Lavender, ihre Mitschülerin, die neben Ron saß und angeregt mit ihm tuschelte. „Was tut sie hier?" zischte sie in Richtung Harry und deutete mit ihrem Kopf unauffällig in Lavender und Rons Richtung. Aber bestimmt hätte man auch gleich auf sie zeigen können, sie hätten es dennoch nicht bemerkt.

„Nun…irgendwie klebt sie schon seit ein paar Tagen an ihm. Sie hat uns bei den Auswahlspielen zugesehen und seitdem weicht sie nicht von seiner Seite." Harry versuchte es ganz beiläufig klingen zu lassen, doch bemerkte er, dass es Hermione nicht so ganz kalt ließ. „Ach komm schon Hermione! Da ist nichts. Ist doch bloß ne Jugendschwärmerei. Nichts weiter. Ron hat mir selbst gesagt, dass sie ihn manchmal nervt."

„Mir ist das doch ganz egal. Es stört mich nur, dass sie genau hier, bei uns sitzen muss. Sie wird uns alle vom Unterricht ablenken. Und vor allem Ron! Und er täte gut daran aufzupassen. Denn nochmal werde ich seine Hausaufgaben nicht erledigen!"

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Professor Flitwick betrat soeben den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Ich hoffe ihr habt die gestrige Feier gut überstanden und ihr seit in der Lage, meinen Unterricht in voller Frische zu folgen." Professor Flitwick durchschritt den Raum und kletterte aufgrund seiner Größe, die extra für ihn angefertigte Leiter hoch, um über das Pult sehen zu können.

Hermione streckte augenblicklich ihre Hand in die Luft. „Professor, Sir, dürfte ich bitte Draco Malfoy entschuldigen? Er fühlte sich heute Morgen nicht besonders wohl und…ich habe Ihm geraten, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen."

„Nun…vielen Dank Miss Granger, für die Information. Ich bin gewiss, dass er bald wieder auf dem Damm sein wird. Nun aber holen Sie doch bitte Ihre Bücher hervor."

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Hermione und diesmal war auch Ron ganz Ohr. „Er…FÜHLT sich nicht WOHL? Seit wann lässt du dich dazu herab, Malfoy im Unterricht zu entschuldigen?"

„Malfoy der Schleimbeutel, der Simuliert doch nur, damit er seinen Rausch ausschlafen kann!" Ron hatte sich nun ganz zu seinen Freunden gedreht und Lavender links liegen gelassen, die nun etwas eingeschnappt wirkte.

Hermione aber schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „ Ihr wisst doch gar nicht was gestern Abend los war. Malfoy hat doch bei der kompletten Feier gefehlt. Und als ich ins Bett wollte, habe ich ihn angetroffen. Er hat sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt. Das war echt kein schöner Anblick."

Ron lachte los, verstummte aber sofort, als Professor Flitwick ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. „Er hat gekotzt? Tja, das passiert eben, wenn man zu viel Feuerwhisky intus hat!"

„Nein…ich…das dachte ich natürlich auch, aber der Alkohol-Entgiftungstrank den ich ihm gegeben habe, hat nicht gewirkt. Also…er war ganz und gar nicht betrunken."

Harry starrte die Hexe an. „Du hast…" doch weiter kam er nicht, denn im nächsten Moment, schwang die Tür auf und der eben noch krank gemeldete Junge betrat den Raum.

„Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für meine Verspätung Professor."

„Oh! Sieh an, Mister Malfoy. Geht es Ihnen denn besser? Miss Granger hatte Sie soeben krank gemeldet."

Für die Meisten Schüler unauffällig, warf Malfoy der braunhaarigen Hexe einen wütenden Blick zu. „ Da war…Miss Granger…"er lies eine Welle von Ärger in ihrem Namen mitschwingen, „…wohl falsch informiert."

„Nun, gut, dann nehmen Sie doch platz, mein Junge. Wir wollten eben beginnen."

Malfoy setzte sich auf einen der leeren Plätze und packte seine Tasche aus. Hermione war immer noch der Meinung, er würde kränklich aussehen, aber sie wollte eigentlich keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden. Sie bemerkte, wie Harry erneut das Thema anschneiden wollte, doch sie unterbrach ihn sofort. „Jetzt nicht Harry. Wir reden später!"

Harry grummelte leicht, fand er das Thema Malfoy doch spannender, als eineinhalb Stunden lang Flitwick Gehör zu schenken. Nichts desto trotz kramte er nach Feder und Tinte um sich Notizen zu machen.

„Ich möchte Ihnen heute einen ganz speziellen Zauber näherbringen, der vielleicht auch in Ihren theoretischen Prüfungen in diesem, aber auch im nächsten Jahr verlangt wird. Deshalb ist es nur ratsam, alle wichtigen Informationen genauestens mitzuschreiben und zu lernen. Praktisch wird dieser Zauber nicht von Ihnen abverlangt werden, es sei denn, Sie möchten die Prüfung zum Auror absolvieren. Dann ist es natürlich von Nöten, den besagten Zauber zu kennen und anwenden zu können. Heute geht es um einen ganz speziellen Erinnerungs- beziehungsweiße Gedankenzauber. Wer von Ihnen kennt denn einen solchen Zauber?"

Natürlich erhob sich sofort Hermiones Hand, aber auch Harry, Ron und ein einige andere Schüler kannten einen solchen Zauber.

„Mister Longbottom bitte. Welchen Zauber kennen Sie?"

„Den Vergessenszauber Sir."

„Und wie lautet dieser? Wie wirkt er sich aus?"

„_Amnesia _Sir. Damit kann man, wenn man ihn wirklich beherrscht, das gesamte Gedächtnis löschen. Oder aber Verwirrung stiften und auch einzelne Erinnerungen löschen."

„Vollkommen richtig Mister Longbottom, vollkommen richtig. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Der _Amnesia _Zauber ist ein sehr starker und auch gefährlicher Zauber. Erinnerungen, die damit gelöscht wurden, kann man nur sehr schwer wiederherstellen. Oft ist es sogar unmöglich und das Opfer bleibt ein Leben lang völlig verwirrt. Natürlich kommt das vielen Leuten zugute. Wie wir wissen, oder doch eher nur vermuten, benützen viele bekannte Todesser diesen Zauber, um alle Gräueltaten aus dem Kopf ihrer Opfer zu löschen. Und nachgewiesen werden, kann es in den Meisten Fällen nicht. Aber gut. Wer kann mir noch einen Zauber nennen?"

„Wieder hoben einige Schüler die Hand, wenn auch schon ein paar weniger als zu vor.

„Mister Malfoy, bitteschön."

„_Emuvilus _Sir_._ Ein bleibender Vergessenszauber. Er lässt sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Wenn er sehr stark ist, kann es unter Umständen auch passieren, dass das Opfer auch danach immer wieder Sachen vergisst. Das Gedächtnis nimmt erheblichen Schaden daran."

„Woher er das wohl weiß?" flüsterte Ron, Harry und Hermione zu. „Hat ihn bestimmt schon das eine oder andere Mal angewandt."

„Sehr gut Mister Malfoy, dem bleibt nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Auch für Ihr Haus 10 Punkte. Bekomme ich noch einen Fluch zu hören? Ah, Miss Granger bitte."

„Nun, Sir, auch der Imperius ist eine Art Gedankenzauber, nicht? Durch ihn ist das Opfer nicht mehr im Stande klar oder überhaupt selbst zu denken. Das Opfer wird regelrecht manipuliert, hinterfragt seine Taten nicht und wird nur durch den Zauber ausgelöst."

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger. Ich kenne nicht einmal eine Handvoll Schüler, die so denken wie Sie. Es erstaunt mich immer wieder. Ja, in der Tat, Sie haben natürlich vollkommen Recht. Der Imperio ist ein Gedankenfluch schlechthin. 20 Punkte für sie! Ich bin überaus überrascht!"

Hermione konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie liebte es einfach, eine Alleswisserin zu sein und selbst ihre Lehrer noch überraschen zu können. Da machte sich das viele Lesen, was sie natürlich auch freiwillig und gerne tat, durchaus bezahlt.

„Nun gut, der Zauber, den ich Ihnen heute näher bringen möchte, heißt _memoria manifestare. _Und nun passen Sie besonders gut auf. Dieser Zauber bewirkt, dass sämtliche Erinnerungen vollkommen sichtbar werden. Sie müssen sich das vorstellen, wie Schemenhafte Gestalten, wie Bilder, die in der Luft schweben und jedem Anwesenden Einblick darin gewährt. Aber das erstaunliche daran, ist, dass es nicht nur Bilder sind, sondern man kann alles hören, was gesprochen wurde, Töne, Klänge…"

Ein braunhaariges Mädchen hob die Hand. „So wie in einem Muggelfilm?"

„Ganz recht meine Liebe. Es ist, als würden die Gedanken und Erinnerungen zum Leben erwachen."

„Aber wofür verwendet man diesen Zauber?" Hermione strich sie ihre widerspenstigen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich meine…Mann kann doch auch Legilimentik verwenden, um Gedanken und Erinnerungen sehen zu können, und wenn Sie sagen, es ist sehr schwer zu erlernen, warum müssen wir Theoriewissen bei den Prüfungen ablegen?"

„Das ist eine ausgesprochen gute Frage, so wie auch die Frage, warum Auroren diesen Zauber beherrschen müssen und die Antwort auf beide Fragen ist recht simpel. Aus Schutz natürlich. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen,…" Professor Flitwick wandte sich wieder allen Schülern zu. „…ist unser Verstandet sehr leicht angreifbar. Wir können uns schützen, vor ungebetenem Eindringen. Und zwar durch Okklumentik. ABER nicht hier. Bei diesem Zauber gibt es keine Abwehr. Nicht mit dem Verstand, nicht mit dem Zauberstab. Mann könnte einen _protecto _versuchen, aber dieser Schutzschild wird nicht lange standhalten."

„Aber was kann man dann dagegen tun?" Ron hielt es nicht für nötig, sich vorher zu melden, aber das war ja so gut wie immer so. „Also irgendwas muss man ja tun können."

„Das einzige was möglich ist und dafür muss man die Okklumentik beherrschen und zwar RICHTIG beherrschen, ist, zu versuchen gewisse Erinnerungen nicht aus dem Kopf zu lassen. Man muss versuchen, nur unwichtige Gedanken an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. Aber wenn Sie gegen einen sehr starken Zauberer ankämpfen müssen, werden Sie kaum eine Chance haben. Todesser verwenden meist den Cruciatus um Menschen zum Reden zu bringen, aber Gerüchten zu folge, ist Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ein begnadete Legilimentiker und weiß auch, wie man mit diesem Zauber umgeht."

Die Schüler begannen zu tuscheln. Viele sahen auch erschrocken drein, weil sie nicht wussten, wie gefährlich es nun wirklich war. Andere wiederum diskutierten den Zauber selbst, wie es sich anfühlen würde und wie es aussehen würde, seine eigenen Erinnerungen nochmals direkt vor sich zu haben.

„Nun gut, als Hausübung, schreiben Sie mir bitte die wichtigsten Merkmale des _memoria manifestare _und seine Anwendung. Sie finden genug Material in der Bibliothek und Ihre Notizen sind bestimmt auch sehr Hilfreich. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine schöne Woche."

Immer noch tuschelten die Schüler, als sie die Klasse verließen, um die nächste Unterrichtsstunde zu besuchen.

„Schon irgendwie gruselig oder?" Meinte Ron, als die Drei durch die Korridore wanderten. „Ich meine, dass jemand wirklich deine Gedanken aus dem Kopf ziehen kann."

„Nun…da bekommt man es wenigstens mit. Das ist bei Legilimentik nicht immer der Fall. Also glaube ich währe mir dieser Zauber fast lieber." Meinte Harry. „Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Wollten wir nicht über das Frettchen reden?"

Hermione schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge. „Du gibst wohl nie Ruhe was? Da gibt es nicht viel zu reden."

„Komm schon Hermione! „

„Harry…also schön, aber nicht jetzt und schon gar nicht hier. Wie wäre es mit Morgen? Da haben wir nur vier Stunden. Danach haben wir genügend Zeit, das auszudiskutieren."

Harry seufzte. „Also schön…und wenn wir dann schon dabei sind, ich hab da auch noch was zu besprechen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Oh ich finde es klasse, dass du mir endlich dein eigenes Zimmer zeigst!" Ginny war schon ganz aufgeregt, als sie mit Hermione die Stufen emporstieg. „Hattest du auch so einen anstrengenden Tag wie ich?"

„Und ob. In diesem Jahr wird uns so einiges abverlangt und Harry und Ron konnten es mal wieder nicht lassen und hatten nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich über Malfoy auszufragen. Jetzt konnte ich das zum Glück auf morgen verschieben. Heute hätte ich keinen Nerv mehr dafür."

Als sie das Zimmer betraten, staunte Ginny nicht schlecht über das wunderschöne Zimmer, welches Hermione bewohnen durfte. „Wow. Das ist ja Wahnsinn. Das hätte ich auch gerne…So ein großes Bett, ein eigener Kamin, Teppich…und frische Blumen am Fenster."

„Was? Blumen?" Hermiones Blick viel auf ihren Schreibtisch, der direkt am Fenster stand und tatsächlich. Eine Vase mit frischen, wunderschönen Blumen stand da. Ein Blumenstrauß, dessen Schönheit sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Bestehend aus Orchideen, Lilien, Passionsblumen, welche ihre Lieblingsblumen waren und bunte kleine Blüten, dessen Name sie nicht wusste. Es war atemberaubend schön. „Wow…ich…"

Ginny war sofort zum Schreibtisch geeilt und inspizierte die Blumen. „Keine Karte…aber dafür das hier!" Sie hielt ein kleines Päckchen hoch und reichte es ihrer Freundin, welche es verdutzt annahm. „Da hat wohl jemand einen heimlichen Verehrer!" Ginny grinste und die zwei Mädchen ließen sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Sei doch nicht albern. Ich hab keinen heimlichen Verehrer. Und wie soll er hier rein gekommen sein?"

„Na das liegt doch auf der Hand. Dein Verehrer kann zaubern du Hohlbirne. Und er hat die Sachen hergezaubert, so wie man es eben mit Weihnachtsgeschenken macht! Aber jetzt mach doch endlich auf!"

„Ja doch." Leicht zitternd löste Hermione das goldene Geschenkpapier und wickelte die Schachtel aus. Sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen, als sie sah, was ihr der Unbekannte geschenkt hatte. Es war ein Sündhaft teures Schreibset, bestehend aus schwarz-goldener Tinte und einer rotgoldenen Feder eines Phönix. „Das…ach du meine Güte…"

„Also ich glaube dein Verehrer stammt aus Gryffindor. Das sagen eindeutig die Farben!"

„Aber…ich…wer schickt mir so etwas? Und wieso? So etwas Wundervolles habe ich noch nie gesehen!" Hermione war fassungslos. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas Kostbares besessen. Eine Phönixfeder bekam man nicht einfach mal beim Schreibwarenhändler um die Ecke und das Selbe traf auch auf die kostbare Tinte zu. Entweder sie hatte wirklich einen heimlichen Verehrer, oder aber irgendjemand wollte sich einen Scherz mit ihr erlauben.

„Tja…vielleicht finden wir es bald raus. Wir müssen einfach die Augen beim Frühstück morgen offen halten, vielleicht beobachtet dich jemand. Könnte gut möglich sein."

„Diese Vorstellung finde ich äußerst gruselig…" gab Hermione zu. Immer noch hatte sie Ihren Blick auf das kostbare Geschenk gesenkt.

„Hermione? Wessen Eule ist das? Hast du eine Ahnung?" Ginny war aufgesprungen, um den Boten Einlass zu gewähren.

„Was?" Hermione sah auf und erblickte eine wunderschöne Eule, einen Uhu um genau zu sein, an dessen Bein eine schwere Last hing. „Um Gottes Willen. Das ist wohl ein Tag der Überraschungen was?"

Der Uhu hatte sich aufs Bett gleiten lassen und streckte nun Hermione sein Bein hin und wartete geduldig, bis Hermione ihm die Last abgenommen hatte.

„Na los, mach es schon auf! Vielleicht hast du noch mehr Verehrer. Wäre doch wirklich amüsant!" Ginny lies sich erneut aufs Bett fallen und verscheuchte so unbeabsichtigt den wunderschönen Vogel, der sich mürrisch auf Hermiones Schrank verzog.

Hermione wickelte das Päckchen auf und zum Vorschein kam eine Schatulle aus Ebenholz, welche wunderschön verziert war. Als die braunhaarige Hexe diese öffnete, atmete sie laut ein. „Oh…ich denke ich weiß von wem das ist…"

„Wirklich?" Ginny lugte in das Kästchen und erkannte eine Reihe an Phiolen mit verschiedenfärbigen Zaubertränken. „Zaubertränke? Weiß dein Verehrer denn nicht, dass du die beste Zaubertrankbrauerin in ganz Hogwarts bist?"

„Ich hab demjenigen gestern Nacht ein paar Fläschchen meines Vorrates gegeben…anscheinend besitzt er die Höflichkeit, sie mir zurückzugeben…und noch ein paar andere…ich muss zugeben, dass ich das nicht erwartet hätte…" nein, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte eigentlich gar nichts von Draco Malfoy erwartet. Aber es freute sie doch, dass er mehr Anstand besaß, als sie dachte. Sie nahm die kleine Pergamentrolle in die Hand und entfaltete sie.

„Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen Hermione! Von wem ist es denn?" Ginny war viel zu ungeduldig. Wenn es um Klatsch und Tratsch ging war sie immer vorne mit dabei.

Hermione seufzte und las die Notiz laut vor.

_Als Entschädigung für gestern Nacht._

_Bestimmt kannst du auch das Einhornelixier und das Drachenpulver für etwaige Zaubertränke gebrauchen._

_PS: Ich hoffe, das Päckchen ist heil angekommen. Mein Vogel ist manchmal etwas tollpatschig._

_D.M._

„D.M.? Das ist doch nicht…"

„Draco Malfoy, ganz genau. Kaum zu glauben…" Hermione begutachtete die Fläschchen mit dem Kostbaren Inhalt.

„Soll das so etwas wie ein Dankeschön sein?"

„Vermutlich…Ja…"

„Du musst ihm antworten Hermione. Dich bedanken. Sonst denkt er…" doch Hermione unterbrach ihre beste Freundin.

„Es ist mir vollkommen egal was er von mir denkt Ginny. Ich habe etwas für ihn getan und er für mich. Wir sind also quitt."

Ginny blickte Hermione an…starrte sie an…starrte sie regelrecht nieder. Ja, sie konnte einen echt fertig machen, das hatte sie bestimmt von ihrer Mutter, Molly. Hermione seufzte. „Also gut! Ich schreibe ihm zurück. Zufrieden?" Ginny strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Also schnappte sich Hermione ein Stück Pergament, kritzelte schnell etwas drauf und band es anschließend dem Uhu, nicht ohne ihm vorher einen Eulenkeks zu geben, ans Bein. Dann trug sie ihn zurück zum Fenster und ließ ihn nach draußen fliegen.

„Bitteschön, ich habe ihm geantwortet. Aber du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass er wert darauf legt von mir ein Dankeschön zu bekommen!"

„Es verlangt einfach die Höflichkeit. So. Und jetzt müssen wir nur noch deinen Verehrer finden, um beratschlagen zu können, ob er es würdig ist, dein Freund zu werden."

Hermione schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. Es war anscheinend ein aufregenderes Abenteuer für Ginny, als für sie selbst, den Unbekannten zu finden, der ihr ein so kostbares Geschenk schickte und das ohne Karte. Aber insgeheim war sie natürlich neugierig. Wollte wissen, von wem es stammte, um sich dafür bedanken zu können. Es war spät geworden und so begleitete sie die Rothaarige, welche sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum machte, zum Ausgang des Schulsprecherturms. Dort verabschiedeten sich die Beiden voneinander und verabredeten sich für den Nächsten Tag zum Früstück.

Als sie das Portrait hinter Ginny geschlossen hatte, gähnte und streckte sich Hermione ausgiebig. Es war zeit, sich Bettfertig zu machen. Sie wollte noch etwas in ihrem Bett lesen und dann schlafen gehen. Die paar Stunden Schlaf letzte Nacht waren eindeutig zu wenig.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Zischen, das aus dem großen Kamin kam. Hermione drehte sich um und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Die Flammen, die den Raum so sehr wärmten, waren grün geworden. Grün. Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Sie wusste es ganz genau und in diesem Moment, erschien Draco Malfoy im Kamin und sah sie etwas geschockt an. Er hatte anscheinend nicht mit ihr gerechnet.

Wut, Ärger, Zorn lag in Hermiones Blick, als Malfoy langsam aus dem Kamin trat. Ihr Puls raste und sie wusste nicht, welche Beleidigung sie ihm zuerst an den Kopf werfen sollte. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Wut. Der Kamin war am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Das war illegal…und sie hatte die ganze Zeit keine Ahnung.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	14. Damals im August Teil1

Hallo! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, ob es hier jemanden gibt, der meine ff gerne verfolgt...ich hab noch kein einziges fb bekommen und das ist schon etwas deprimierend. Ich würde mich wirklich wirklich freuen, mal eine kleine Rückmeldung zu bekommen, um zu wissen, ob ich vll etwas verbessern kann, ob ihr Wünsche und Vorschläge habt...bitte? Traut euch nur. :)

aber jetzt geht es mal mit dem nächsten Teil weiter. Viel spaß!

Er war erschöpft, müde, wollte einfach nur noch seine Ruhe, etwas Entspannung. Vielleicht ein heißes Bad nehmen um wieder runter zu kommen. Das war es, was er jetzt brauchte. Gedanklich war er schon ganz wo anders, als er den Kamin betrat und zurück nach Hogwarts flohte. So war er auch umso mehr erschrocken, als er plötzlich seiner Schulsprecherkollegin gegenüberstand. Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass es nicht gerade sicher war, das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen, doch es war der leichteste und schnellste Weg, zurück in die Schule zu kommen, ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Natürlich hatte er auch an Granger gedacht, welche ihn ohne weiteres erwischen könnte, aber die Bequemlichkeit hatte doch gesiegt. Und so stand er ihr nun gegenüber, sah ihre Wut im Gesicht, sah ihren Körper vor Zorn beben, wusste, dass sie jeden Moment explodieren würde. Wusste, dass er sich nun würde rechtfertigen müssen, doch wollte er einfach nur noch in sein Bett. Aber es sah so aus, als hätte er keine Wahl. Er machte einen großen Schritt nach vorne und trat aus dem Kamin.

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?" ihre stimme zitterte, klang angespannt. Jedoch vermied Hermione es, Draco anzubrüllen. „Du hast…" doch sie wurde von dem Blonden unterbrochen.

„Mach doch kein Drama daraus Granger." Lässig legte er seinen schweren Reiseumhang ab und warf ihn über einen der Sessel, welcher am nächsten vor dem Kamin stand.

„Kein…Ich soll…" Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte ihn gerade dabei erwischt, wie er, Malfoyspross, Schüler und Todesser aus einem Kamin stieg, der überhaupt nicht am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen sein dürfte und sie sollte sich nicht aufregen? Es war zu viel für sie. Am liebsten würde sie ihm auf der Stelle an die Gurgel springen. So arrogant wie er sie gerade ansah, sie wollte ihm am liebsten sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln. „Ich soll mich nicht aufregen?" schrie sie „Du findest den Gedanken daran, dass sämtliche Todesser diese Schule stürmen können, bestimmt sehr amüsant. Aber weißt du was? Nicht mit mir. Du kommst dich bestimmt sehr erwachsen vor mit deinen kleinen Todesserfreunden, aber…"

„Was willst du dagegen machen Granger?" fauchte Malfoy und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Hermione wich nicht zurück. Sie war viel zu wütend, aufgebracht und rang laut nach Luft. „Willst du wieder zu Dumbledore rennen? So wie letztes Mal? Ja Granger, ich weiß darüber bescheid!"

„Ich hab kein Wort zu ihm gesagt!"

„Ja. Und das war auch dein Glück! Du solltest aufpassen und dein Vorlautes Mundwerk halten. Denn du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen." Draco wurde immer wütender. Was bildete sie sich überhaupt ein? Ständig musste sie sich in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die sie nichts angingen. Wohlmöglich hatte sie Todessehnsucht.

„Ah! War ja klar, dass das wieder kommt! Das kleine Schlammblut hat nichts zu melden. Sie ist es ja nicht einmal wert, einen Zauberstab zu besitzen. Wir, die Reinblüter haben das sagen! Allen voran die Todesser!" Sie hatte so gut wie möglich versucht, ihre Stimme arrogant klingen zu lassen, doch ihr Zittern hatte sie trotzdem nicht verbergen können.

Malfoy hatte sich schon halb umgedreht, wollte fliehen um endlich seine Ruhe zu haben, doch Hermione sprach weiter. Ruhiger als zu vor und er konnte so etwas wie Überlegenheit in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Aber Malfoy, hast du dich schon einmal gefragt, wieso IHR es seid, die sich verstecken müssen? Warum IHR euch fürchten müsst, entdeckt zu werden? Warum trägst du nur noch langärmlige Hemden? Warum trägst du das Mal nicht mit STOLZ und WÜRDE und zeigst allen, wie überaus mächtig und stolz du bist? Wovor hast du Angst? Wenn du doch soo überzeugt davon bist, für das Richtige einzutreten, warum versteckst du es?"

„Hör auf!" Malfoys Stimme zitterte und er musste sich zwingen, seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche zu lassen um nicht sofort einen Fluch auf die Hexe vor ihm zu schicken.

„Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, wie es möglich sein soll, Magie zu stehlen? Glaubst du wirklich alles, was man dir erz…"

„Ich sagte du sollst aufhören!" er schrie. Schrie sie an, denn er wollte das nicht hören. Wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen. Am liebsten hätte er ihr ins Gesicht geschrien, dass er bereits versucht hatte, das Mal aus seinem Arm zu brennen, es jedoch nicht geklappt hatte, dass nicht einmal eine Narbe zurückgeblieben war.

„Du willst die Wahrheit doch gar nicht hören Malfoy. Für dich ist einzig und allein wichtig, Macht zu besitzen. Aber du wirst untergehen. Ihr alle werdet untergehen und was hat es dir dann gebracht? Für dich ist das doch alles nur ein Spiel. Und wenn es ernst wird, versteckst du dich doch hinter Mami und Papi und…"

„Rede nicht über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast! Du denkst du weißt über alles bescheid? Da hast du dich aber gewaltig getäuscht. Nicht alles was glänzt, ist Gold!"

„Ohhh willst du jetzt vielleicht damit andeuten, dass du das alles gar nicht wolltest?" Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„ICH HATTE KEINE WAHL!" Draco atmete heftig ein und aus. So laut wollte er eigentlich nicht schreien, doch er konnte es einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren. Er starrte die Hexe vor ihm an und sie starrte genauso zurück. Beide brodelten und waren auf 180.

„Ja. Das ist dann die Standardausrede. Ich hatte keine Wahl! Jeder hat eine Wahl Malfoy. Du warst nur zu feige dich dagegen zu entscheiden."

„Tja. Hätte ich es nicht getan, würde ich nicht mehr hier stehen!"

„Lieber würde ich STERBEN als meine Seele zu verkaufen!" schrie Hermione.

„Ach ja? Und kannst du das mit Sicherheit sagen?" In Dracos Inneren brodelte es erneut. Sie hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung.

Hermiones Herz raste und auch ihr Atem hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, Malfoy zu kontern, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie sich ihre Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten ballten. Dabei schnitten ihre Fingernägel ins Fleisch und hinterließen weise, Halbmondförmige Male. Ihr Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Natürlich würde sie lieber sterben. Sie würde wenn nötig für ihre Freunde und Familie sterben, nur um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Und sie würde sich für jeden schwächeren Mensch oder jede schwächere Kreatur einsetzten, komme was wolle. Natürlich würde sie lieber sterben, als für IHN höchst persönlich zu arbeiten, sein Sklave zu sein. Natürlich…es stand außer Frage…es gab keine andere Antwort darauf…Aber was, wenn sie in seiner Situation wäre? Klar, er hasste Muggelgeborene, er hasste Dumbledore und er prahlte regelrecht mit seiner Herkunft, aber was wenn sie, genau wie er in einer Todesserfamilie aufwachsen würde, was wenn sie niemanden hätte, der ihr das alles ausreden würde? Was wenn ein Nein als Antwort nicht akzeptiert werden würde? Was wenn ein Nein als Antwort, stundenlange Folter und schlussendlich den Tod mit sich bringen würde? Was, wenn sie ganz alleine wäre und sie sich innerhalb einer Sekunde entscheiden müsste?

Hermione schluckte hart. „Ich…denke nicht…" ihre Stimme war leise, klang leicht erstickt und doch konnte Malfoy sie hören. Zittrig strich sich die Hexe ihre widerspenstigen Haare aus dem Gesicht, ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken und trat ihre Schuhe von sich. Sie war verwundert, dass der blonde Junge immer noch da stand und nicht schon längst geflüchtet war, oder ihr einen Fluch aufgehalst hatte, denn sie könnte schwören gesehen zu haben, wie seine Hand einige Male in Richtung Zauberstab gezuckt war. Doch noch mehr verwunderte es sie, dass er sich plötzlich neben sie, auf die Couch setzte.

Es war gespenstisch still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einzig das leise Prasseln des Feuers, in welches Hermione und Draco starrten, war zu hören.

„Dumbledore…er…weiß davon." Draco hatte leise gesprochen und deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Kamin.

Ruckartig hob Hermione ihren Kopf und blickte auf. „Was? ...ich…versteh' nicht…"

„Er hat den Kamin am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen…ich…es war nicht meine Idee…ich wusste Anfangs überhaupt nichts davon."

„Du meinst…Dumbledore? ...Wieso geht er dieses Risiko ein? Ich meine warum…" Hermione musste sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht erneut laut zu werden.

„Falls es dich beruhigt,…" unterbrach Malfoy sie, „…nur ich bin in der Lage, den Kamin auch tatsächlich zu benutzen…also…besteht auch keinerlei Gefahr…"

„Oh dem Himmel sei Dank!" Hermione atmete laut aus. Wie hatte sie auch nur annehmen können, Dumbledore würde der Schule einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen? „Aber…wieso erzählst du mir…das jetzt doch?" Sie blickte ihn an, kurz in die Augen, ehe Malfoy seinen Blick abwandte und wieder in die Flammen starrte.

„Granger…wir sind zwei erwachsene Menschen…und hättest du mich nicht gleich angebrüllt, hättest du es schon viel früher erfahren, denn ich habe keine Lust, auch noch hier Stress zu haben. Und glaub mir, ich kann dich zwar noch immer nicht leiden, aber das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht, Jemanden anzugreifen."

„Und…was rechtfertigt es deiner Meinung nach, Jemanden anzugreifen…oder zu töten?" Hermione rechnete damit, so etwas wie „Muggel oder Schlammblüter zu sein" zu hören, doch war sie völlig überrascht, als Malfoy ihr antwortete.

„Das…muss ich noch herausfinden." Er stand auf und griff nach seinem schweren Reiseumhang, wollte damit in seinem Schlafsaal verschwinden, doch Hermione hielt ihn auf.

„Du…hast mich zum Nachdenken gebracht…" Malfoy drehte sich zu der Hexe, welche nun ihre Beine an den Körper gezogen und sie umschlungen hatte.

„…ich meine darüber…ob ich mich anders entschieden hätte und…ich denke das hätte ich nicht…an deiner Stelle…ich kann nur vermuten in welcher Situation du warst aber…ich hätte mich gleich entschieden…" sie schluckte, strich sich nervös eine verirrte Locke aus dem Gesicht und wartete, ob Malfoy ihr antworten würde. Doch das tat er nicht. Er sah sie einfach nur an, also sprach sie weiter: „und darüber…wieso sich Menschen so entscheiden, wie sie es eben…tun…weißt du, immer heißt es nur…er ist zu einem Todesser geworden…er ist böse…eines Tages musste es ja so kommen, ich hab das vorhergesehen…ich hätte mich für den Tod entschieden! …Aber…Niemand hiterfragt die Entscheidungen Anderer, sie werden nur beurteilt…kritisiert und Niemandem interessiert es eigentlich, was einem dazu bewegt, sich dafür zu entscheiden…Aber das sollte man tun…bevor man Jemanden verurteilt. Das habe ich gerade eingesehen." Hermione räusperte sich, wusste nicht genau, wieso sie ihm das erzählt hatte, aber rückgängig konnte sie es nun auch nicht mehr machen.

Malfoys Miene war unergründlich. Er beherrschte seine Gesichtszüge seit Kindesbeinen an und lies sie nur sehr selten entgleiten. „ Du bist…eine kluge Hexe…" Draco sah sie an. „…aber ich glaube das weißt du bereits."

War das ein Kompliment? Hatte Hermione Granger gerade ein Kompliment von Draco Malfoy bekommen?

„Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen."

Hermione wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Nur zu."

„Wieso…bist du so…verständnisvoll? …ich meine…du hättest der ganzen Schule erzählen können was ich bin, denn…ich bin schlau genug um zu wissen, dass dich eine einfache Drohung niemals davon abhalten würde…und…das eben Gesagte…du…du siehst in einem Menschen…einem Lebewesen oft viel mehr als Andere es tun…und wieso in Gottes Namen bist du mit diesen ganzen Hohlköpfen befreundet?"

„Weil…ich es einfach bin. Darauf…gibt es keine Antwort. Ich…finde es falsch, Menschen vorschnell zu verurteilen und…diese Hohlköpfe wie du sie nennst, sind meine Freunde. Sie würden ohne zu zögern für mich sterben…und ich würde das Selbe für sie tun. Und nein, deine Drohung hat mich zwar abgeschreckt aber…sie hätte mich niemals davon abgehalten, es zu erzählen. Aber…ich habe mich dagegen entschieden?"

„…wieso?"

Hermione musste kurz schmunzeln. Er hinterfragte tatsächlich ihre Entscheidung. „Weil…es mich nichts angeht." Antwortete sie leise.

Draco nickte leicht. „Gute Nacht Granger."

„Gute Nacht Malfoy." Und somit verschwand Draco die Treppe hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Ein Maskenball? Warum ausgerechnet ein Maskenball Hermione? Ich meine…wir sind doch keine 12 mehr. Das ist albern…kindisch!"

„Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf Ron! Du musst dich doch nicht als Cowboy verkleiden. Eine einfache Maske und ein Festumhang reichen völlig." Hermione bezahlte die Eule, welche ihr gerade den _Tagespropheten_ auf den Frühstückstisch hatte fallen lassen und somit auch Harrys Kaffee im Umkreis von einem Meter verteilte. „Tschuldige Harry. Aber die Eulen vom Tagespropheten sind etwas tollpatschig!"

Harry winkte nur ab und widmete sich weiter seinem Frühstück.

„Cowboy? Was ist denn bitte schön ein Cowboy? Hermione, manchmal verstehe ich dich echt nicht." Ron stopfte sich gerade seinen vierten Toast in den Mund und versuchte diesen, ohne viel Herumgekaue hinunterzuwürgen.

„Ach vergiss es Ron. Jedenfalls sollt ihr euch verkleiden ODER eine Maske aufsetzten und ein nettes Mädchen einladen.

Ron und Harry stöhnten genervt auf. Schon in der vierten Klasse hatten die Beiden erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, ein Mädchen zu finden, welches mit einem von ihnen auf den Ball gehen wollte. Und nun sollten sie sich diese Peinlichkeit der Suche, des Mutes zusammennehmens und des Fragens erneut auf sich laden?

„Jetzt kommt schon Jungs. So schlimm ist das doch nicht!"

„Du hast leicht reden!" sagte Harry. „Du bist ein Mädchen!"

„Und was soll das bitte schön heißen?" fauchte Hermione und klappte lautstark die Zeitung auseinander.

„Na…na…du musst niemanden fragen, die Jungs fragen dich. Und du musst dann einfach nur auswählen. Wir hingegen müssen erst mal ein Mädchen finden, unseren Mut zusammen nehmen, es fragen und dann auch noch hoffen, dass sie ja sagt!"

„Ihr seid Gryffindors. Das schafft ihr schon. Und außerdem Ron, glaube ich, dass Lavender bestimmt ÜBERAUS entzückt sein wird, mit dir auf den ball zu gehen. Und Harry, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin nicht sonderlich beliebt. Also wird das mit dem auswählen nichts." Hermione begann die Zeitung zu studieren und somit war das Gespräch für sie beendet.

„Hey Harry. Sieh doch mal. Malfoy bekommt schon wieder Post. Schon wieder so ein großes Paket. Was da wohl drin ist?"

Harry blickte auf. Und tatsächlich, drei Eulen waren gerade dabei, Malfoy ein großes Paket zu bringen. „Das ist schon das dritte diese Woche. Was zum Teufel kann das alles sein?"

„Bestimmt heckt er etwas aus. Kommt ihm doch ganz gelegen, dass er einen Turm, fast für sich alleine hat. Und noch dazu einen eigenen Schlafsaal. Hermio.."

„Nein Ron! Ich werde weder spionieren, noch in seinem Schlafsaal einbrechen, noch sonst irgendetwas tun."

Ron seufzte auf. „Wollte ja nur mal fragen."

„Oh nein!...Nein, nein, nein…" Hermione ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„Was ist los? Harry sah sie fragend an. Wenn Hermione im Tagespropheten las und dann ein solches Gesicht machte, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Hier. Lest selbst." Hermione deutete auf einen unübersehbar großen Artikel.

_**Rufus Scrimgeour ernennt Pius Thicknesse zu neuem Vizeminister**_

_**Geburtenkontrollen für Muggel eingeführt.**_

_Seit vorgestern Nacht ist bekannt, dass Pius Thicknesse der neue Vizeminister des Zaubereiministeriums ist. Wieso unser Minister Rufus Scrimgeour diese Entscheidung so kurzfristig und ohne Beisein des Zauberergarmots getroffen hat ist noch nicht geklärt. Klar jedoch ist das Ziel, welches das neue Team versucht zu verfolgen. Ab dem ersten Dezember soll eine verpflichtende Geburtenkontrolle für Muggel eingeführt werden, welche es verbietet, mehr als einen Nachkommen zu zeugen. So soll das Gleichgewicht zwischen Muggeln und Zauberer erhalten bleiben. Muggel mit Kinderwunsch müssen sich ab sofort im Ministerium registrieren und werden danach bis zur Geburt begleitet. Wiederrechtliche Zeugung von Muggelkindern wird geahndet und hart bestraft._

„_Wir haben bereits eine Truppe für die Geburtenkontrolle zusammengestellt. Noch sind sie in der Ausbildung, aber bis Dezember werden sie alle fit ihr neues Amt betreten." Erklärt Pius Thickenesse während eines Interviews. Rufus Scrimgeour wollte sich dato noch nicht dazu äußern. Doch das neue dream Team hat auch alle Hände voll zu tun. Gestern Nacht gab es erneut einen Anschlag auf ein Muggeldorf nahe London. Verübt von Todessern, die ihr-wisst-schon-wem folgen und in seinem Auftrag morden. Was dagegen unternommen werden soll, s…_

Es war lautes Getuschel zu hören. Nicht nur Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten den Artikel entdeckt und gelesen.

„Pius? PIUS? Ich glaub's nicht. Harry. Ist das nicht…"

„Ja Ron. Er ist ein Todesser. Nun…leider weiß das kaum einer." Harry versuchte zu flüstern. Er wollte die anderen Schüler nicht noch mehr aufregen und verunsichern. Die geplante Geburtenkontrolle reichte schon. „Ich hab' ihn gesehen und des Öfteren seinen Namen vernommen. Aber ich habe Kingsley informiert. Scrimgoeour muss es doch wissen? Wie kann er ihn zum Vizeminister wählen?"

Ron bekam augenblicklich große Augen. „Er steht unter dem _Imperius_!"

„Schon möglich." Meinte Hermione. „Aber wir sollten das nicht hier besprechen. Harry, es…wird nun wirklich Zeit. Wir müssen darüber reden. Ob du willst oder nicht. Das hier bedeutet nichts Gutes und es lässt sich nicht mehr aufschieben."

„Heute? Aber es ist doch Hogsmeadwochenende!" jammerte Ron.

„Umso besser!"

„Hermione hat Recht. Wir dürfen nicht mehr länger warten. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten. Vermutlich hat Voldemord schon bald das ganze Ministerium unter seiner Kontrolle. Pius und Lucius werden da bestimmt eine große Hilfe sein."

Die Drei standen auf, schnappten sich ihr Frühstück und verschwanden eiligst aus der großen Halle.

„Und wohin jetzt? In den Raum der Wünsche?" Ron hatte Schwierigkeiten Schritt zu halten. Wenn Hermione sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man sie nicht mehr davon abbringen und wollte auf schnellstem Wege dahin gelangen.

„Nun, auch wenn bereits ein paar Schüler dem Raum auf die Schliche gekommen sind, denke ich, ist es noch immer am sichersten dort. Zumal uns dort niemand findet, der nicht weiß was wir vorhaben und wie genau der Raum aussieht." Und jetzt nicht trödeln. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Harry und Ron sahen sich an und verdrehten die Augen. Das konnte heute ja noch lustig werden.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Wie ich sehe, geht es dir heute etwas besser, als die letzten Wochen. Du bist nicht mehr so blass, isst sogar was." Blaise musterte seinen Freund.

„Ich sehe so aus wie immer Blaise."

„Was hast du heute noch so vor?"

Draco blickte auf. „Wieso fragst du? Ich hab' keine Lust auf deine legendären Partys, bei denen man sich grundlos besäuft und sich am nächsten Tag wünscht, niemals geboren worden zu sein." Ja, er kannte Blaise' Partys nur zu gut. Sie wurden in den Kerkern gefeiert, weil kaum ein Lehrer dort Kontrollgänge machte und niemand hörte etwas. Und das einzige, das bei diesen Partys zählte, war Alkohol und Sex.

„Ach Draco, das hatte ich damit auch gar nicht gemeint. Heute ist Hogsmeadwochenende. Ich dachte mir, wir gehen mit ein paar anderen auf ein oder zwei Butterbier, spielen dann noch eine Partie Quiddich und am Abend…" Blaise nuschelte etwas in seinen imaginären Bart.

„Was Blaise? Ich hab' dich nicht verstanden."

„Mensch Draco…komm schon. Es ist einfach eine stink normale kleine Party!"

„Nein!"

„Draco komm schon. Wir Beide wissen, dass du einen guten Fick vertragen könntest. Vielleicht bist du dann nicht mehr so griesgrämig. Such dir ein heißes Mädchen aus, knall sie ordentlich durch, oder noch besser, lass sie arbeiten. Ein Blow-job bewirkt auch seine Wunder und dann geht's dir wieder gut." Blaise grinste.

Draco seufzte. „Also schön. Vielleicht hast du sogar Recht. Ich sollte wirklich mal wieder Druck ablassen."

„Na also, wer sagt's denn?! Wirst es bestimmt nicht bereuen. Ich hab für dich extra Zoey eingeladen. Ich weiß ja, dass du sie scharf findest. Also dann, wir treffen uns um 11 am Eingang. Damit du mal wieder rauskommst."

„Und dafür lässt du mich dann für ne Zeit in Ruhe?"

„Na klar doch. Für mindestens…2-3 Tage." Wieder grinste der Dunkelhäutige Zauberer. Draco jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron lies sich mit einem lauten plumps in einen der kuscheligen Sessel Fallen. Hermione hatte sich mit diesem Raum selbst übertroffen. Er war zwar nicht groß, aber das machte nichts. Das wichtigste war hier. Ein großer Kamin, kuschelige Sitzgelegenheiten und eiskalter Kürbissaft. „Also? Wo sollen wir anfangen?"

„Am besten am Anfang. Wir müssen komplett von vorne beginnen um auch nichts zu übersehen. Wir müssen wissen, was auf uns zukommt und wie wir uns vorbereiten können." Antwortete Hermione und packte Pergament und Feder aus ihrer Tasche.

„Und wo genau willst du anfangen? Doch wohl nicht da, wo ich meine wunderhübsche Narbe bekommen habe!" Harry beanspruchte den Sessel rechts von Ron und machte es sich darin gemütlich.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. August letzten Jahres sollte genügen denke ich…"

Harry hatte gewusst, dass er nun nicht mehr umhinkonnte, seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was passiert war. Aber er hatte sich nicht darauf vorbereitet, wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Es gab so viel zu erzählen. Doch Hermione unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken.

„Ich meine…die Prophezeiung haben wir ja schon durch, auch wenn sie bestimmt nochmal zur Sprache kommen wird. Sie ist das wichtigste das wir haben, UND noch wichtiger ist, ER hat sie nicht. Also sind wir in diesem Punkt schon mal im Vorteil. Wenn wir sie wirklich entschlüsseln können, sie richtig deuten können, dann haben wir vielleicht eine Chance."

Ron räusperte sich. „Findet ihr es nicht irgendwie…naja…traurig, dass drei 17 Jährige versuchen, IHN zur Strecke zu bringen? Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wären wir die Einzigen, die versuchen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen…naja den Orden mal ausgenommen."

„Nun…schlussendlich liegt es aber auch an mir…an uns…das sagt ja auch die Prophezeiung. Also…ist es so etwas, wie unsere Aufgabe." Harry fuhr sich durch seine Haare und verwuschelte sie ungewollt noch etwas mehr. „Aber ja, ich glaube auch, dass es am besten ist, alles der Reihe nach zu erzählen…zu durchdenken. Nur…wo soll ich anfangen? Es ist nicht ganz einfach…und…Bilder aus meinen Erinnerungen möchte ich euch eigentlich ersparen."

Hermione sah Harry einfühlsam an und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Fang dort an, wo du dich noch nicht so unwohl fühlst. Vielleicht…wie du geschnappt worden bist."

Harry atmete tief durch und blickte in die lodernden Flammen des Kamins. „Also schön…"

_Flashback_

Also...wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht, was Harry so erlebt hat, dann lasst mir doch bitte ein Kommi da.

_glg bellaisa91_


End file.
